Kaleidoscope
by Red Sherry
Summary: Dua belas lelaki. Enam kisah cinta berbeda. [06] Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari dua orang patah hati yang saling bertemu. Apalagi, jika itu melibatkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. [FLUFF. YAOI. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. HUNHAN. KAISOO. SULAY. TAORIS/KRISTAO. XIUCHEN/CHENMIN]
1. FOREWORD

.

 **KALEIDOSCOPE**

.

 **"** _Dua belas lelaki. Enam kisah cinta berbeda._ **"**

* * *

.

FOREWORD

.

 **01\. Because Einstein Said So**

Mempunyai sahabat yang menggilai sains, membuat ia harus gigit jari ketika lelaki itu datang membawa kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia harapkan.

o-o

 **02\. Inside the Ice Cream Parlour**

Setelah dua puluh dua es krim, tiga hari terserang flu, serta puluhan umpatan dari sahabatnya, ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kencan pertamanya.

o-o

 **03\. Beat the Clock**

Selama mereka bersama, akan selalu ada cara untuk menghabiskan waktu.

o-o

 **04\. Serendipity**

Ia harus meyakinkan seseorang bahwa ia telah menemukan tempat tinggal yang sesungguhnya.

o-o

 **05\. Highway Star**

Siapa sangka apa yang mereka butuhkan hanya senja, dua kaleng soda, dan ban mobil yang bocor untuk kembali bersama.

o-o

 **06\. Somebody's Heartbreak**

Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari dua orang patah hati yang saling bertemu.

o-o

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

Hello! :)

Sedikit pemberitahuan aku ngubah _username_ aku dari **RedSherr88** jadi **Red Sherry** :D

Ini ceritanya sih sambil ngisi bulan puasa, dapet ide iseng buat bikin cerita yang isinya semua _pairing_ , ehehehe. Sekalian mau kenalan sama _shipper_ lain, karena dari kemarin aku nulis _pairing_ -nya Kaisoo melulu.

Itu yang udah disebutin di atas merupakan sedikit deskripsi dari tiap cerita. Sengaja ga aku kasih tau siapa _pairing_ -nya untuk masing-masing cerita biar pada penasaran dan nebak-nebak sendiri~ Tiap _chapter_ nanti isinya beda _pairing_.

Untuk cerita pertama mungkin bakal di _publish_ tiga atau empat hari setelah ini.

Semoga _foreword_ singkat di atas, bisa narik minat kalian buat baca cerita aku XD kasih pendapat kalian yah biar aku tahu banyak atau engga yang mau tahu kelanjutan cerita ini.

* _hugs_ *

P.S : Ada yang bisa nebak cerita pertama kira-kira _pairing_ yang mana? ;)

.

— _ **Red Sherry**_ —


	2. Because Einstein Said So

.

* * *

 **KALEIDOSCOPE**

 **CHAPTER I**

.

 **BECAUSE EINSTEIN SAID SO**

.

 _"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."_

— Albert Einstein

* * *

 _Prenote : After reading this, I hope you'll gonna believe that science is the most interesting subject to learn._

* * *

.

Hampir sebagian besar percakapan antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon dimulai dengan kalimat yang sama;

"Tahukah kau bahwa Nikola Tesla-" atau "Apa kau sudah dengar bahwa Einstein-"

Dan setiap Joonmyeon mulai menjabarkan mengenai penemuan para ilmuwan ternama itu, Yixing harus pura-pura mendengarkan dengan wajah seantusias mungkin.

Terkadang ia mengangguk-angguk hanya untuk terlihat meyakinkan, sementara kepalanya justru sedang mengurutkan susunan alfabet secara terbalik, terkadang Joonmyeon harus menepuk pundaknya, menanyakan apakah ia masih mendengarkan dan Yixing harus mengeluarkan kalimat ' _Aku terlalu kagum sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata'_ padahal ia hanya lupa huruf apa yang muncul sebelum huruf 'R'.

Ia bukan tidak ingin mendengarkan Joonmyeon. Tapi memiliki dua bidang penjurusan yang bertolak belakang membuat itu sulit dilakukan. Sedangkan ia berkutat pada neraca rugi-laba, hitung dagang, kewirausahaan, Joonmyeon justru mempelajari rumus pasti dalam berbagai abjad yunani, arus kuat, serta matematika teknik.

Joonmyeon menyukai—atau mungkin tergila-gila dengan segala konsep yang berhubungan dengan ilmu pasti. Seperti apa yang Hukum III Newton tegaskan bahwa aksi sama dengan reaksi (Yixing tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa mengingat ini), Joonmyeon percaya bahwa setiap kejadian di alam semesta dilandasi alasan ilmiah.

Yixing mengerti dan ia telah beradaptasi dengan prinsip itu sepenuhnya. Jadi, ia tidak lagi terganggu jika Joonmyeon meracau mengenai teori yang sama berulang-ulang. Terkadang itu tentang Tesla Coil, lain hari topiknya berubah menjadi _Photorontgen_ , lusa lalu Yixing kembali dihadapkan soal jeniusnya arus listrik bolak-balik, dan kemarin lelaki itu berceloteh mengenai listrik tanpa kabel.

"Coba kau bayangkan, jika listrik terhantar bebas di lapisan Ionosfer. Kita mugkin bisa mengontrol cuaca dan medan magnetik bumi. Dan, oh!" Joonmyeon berteriak terlalu antusias. "Kita bahkan bisa menghadirkan aurora di langit Korea!"

Yixing hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis.

Semenjak mengetahui bahwa mereka masuk ke universitas yang sama, keduanya memutuskan berbagi apartemen.

Tinggal dengan Joonmyeon adalah neraka dalam versi mini. Lelaki itu memiliki keteraturan berlebihan yang membuat Yixing sakit kepala. Seperti menu sarapan harus berurutan untuk setiap minggunya (Senin adalah omelet dan kentang goreng, Selasa adalah semangkuk _Fruit Loops_ didampingi susu, Rabu adalah dua tangkup roti panggang isi keju, dan seterusnya), pakaian hanya boleh dicuci pada hari Kamis dan Minggu, kamar mandi harus selalu kosong pada jam delapan tepat (Joonmyeon pernah mendiamkannya seharian hanya gara-gara ia melanggar ini), tidak ada yang boleh duduk di kursi dekat jendela kecuali Joonmyeon, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tidak, itu bukan penyakit.

Joonmyeon hanya menganut bahwa semesta sudah terlalu banyak memuat fenomena Teori _Chaos_ (Diiringi rentetan penjelasan panjang mengenai teori itu dan Yixing memilih menyibukkan pikirannya dengan _'apakah hasil persilangan kuda dengan badak bercula akan menghasilkan unicorn?_ ').

Maka dari itu, ketika Yixing tidak menemukan papan catur di meja ruang tengah apartemen mereka seperti seharusnya (Sabtu pukul tujuh adalah Malam Catur, itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat), ia langsung bersikap skeptis. Apa yang ia dapati, justru Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet.

Penasaran, Yixing akhirnya mendekat, kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan lelaki itu. "Kita tidak bermain catur hari ini?" tanyanya heran.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke samping. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin."

 _One strike._

Joonmyeon tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu di luar kebiasaan tanpa motif yang kuat. Lelaki itu selalu menyiapkan argumen jelas mulai dari yang masuk akal semisal ' _Ada paper yang harus aku kerjakan_ ' sampai kalimat dalam bahasa aneh seperti, ' _Entahlah, mood-ku sedang mengalami turbulensi_. _Tolong kecilkan suaramu sampai desibel terendah malam ini_ '.

Akan tetapi sebuah ' _sedang tidak ingin_ ' belum pernah ia dengar keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Ia memandang Joonmyeon sejenak, memastikan tidak ada luka di kening lelaki itu (Mungkin saja kan, dia terantuk lalu sistem kerja otaknya sedikit terganggu?), namun ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Ok. B-Baiklah kalau begitu." Sambil tergagap, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak, bersiap kembali ke kamar.

Tetapi sebelum ia sempat berdiri, Joonmyeon menarik tangannya. Lelaki itu terlihat menggigit bibir sementara ekspresinya berubah sangat serius. Yixing mengernyit bingung. Ia akhirnya kembali duduk, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh pertanyaan ke lelaki itu. Sambil menyandarkan dagu ke kepalan tangannya, Joonmyeon menerawang dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Yixing?'

 _Two strikes._

Yixing menelan ludah.

Perasaan bukanlah bidang yang diminati Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu selalu meyakini bahwa cara kerja hati bergantung pada hormon serta senyawa kimia yang ada di dalam tubuh.

Joonmyeon masih memperhatikannya, menunggu Yixing untuk bicara. Lelaki itu memandangnya dari balik kacamata dengan lensa besar berbingkai tebal tanpa berkedip. Merasa belum menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Joonmyeon segamblang ini, Yixing akhirnya mengutarakan _'ya_ ' pelan sebagai jawaban.

Joonmyeon terlihat semakin bingung. Lelaki itu akhirnya menceritakan tentang proyek terbarunya bersama beberapa mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Kimia. Awalnya, semua berjalan lancar. Namun, di tengah berjalannya proyek itu, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja dengannya menyadarkan Joonmyeon akan sesuatu. Dan hal itu mengganggu sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

 _Three strikes._

Sorot mata Yixing melemah.

Ada alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Joonmyeon.

Pertama, karena ia telah terbiasa dengan semua tingkah Joonmyeon dan ia tidak masalah jika harus lebih terbiasa lagi selama batas waktu yang tidak bisa ia terka.

Kedua, karena setiap rasa lelahnya di penghujung hari, akan terbayar ketika ia menemukan wajah bangun tidur Joonmyeon dan senyum lebar lelaki itu kepadanya di pagi berikutnya.

Ketiga, karena mereka telah bersahabat selama lima tahun dan Yixing telah menghabiskan dua tahun di antaranya untuk jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Entah mengapa, Yixing merasa tidak siap untuk mendengar apa yang akan datang selanjutnya. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga sekali saja Joonmyeon dapat membaca pikirannya lalu memutuskan untuk menutup percakapan ini, semoga sekali saja lelaki itu sedikit peka, semoga sekali saja lelaki itu cukup pintar meraba perasaannya, semoga sekali saja—

"Biasanya, apa yang akan orang lakukan ketika sedang jatuh cinta?"

Yixing menahan nafas. Ia seakan mendengar seseorang dengan pom-pom imajiner bersorak ' _hambon!_ ' seperti dalam permainan _Bowling_ ketika Joonmyeon kembali melanjutkan dengan, "Apa aku harus menyatakannya?"

 _Oh, screw my life._

 _._

 **-oOo-**

.

Yixing tidak menyangka Minggu paginya akan berlangsung seperti ini. Ia memiliki satu _bucket ice cream_ Vanilla di dekapannya, sebuah sendok kayu besar di tangan kanannya, serta tumpukan DVD bertema patah hati di atas tempat tidurnya.

" _Just confess already, you fool_!" Teriak Yixing setengah memekik sambil mengacung-acungkan sendoknya ke arah layar. "Dia tidak akan menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau terus diam!" sungutnya kesal ketika melihat adegan dimana pemeran wanita terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyatakan cinta.

Yixing berdecak saat pemeran wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menyuap satu _scoop_ besar _ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya, mengabaikan rasa ngilu yang langsung menyerang giginya, karena pikirannya justru kembali berkelana ke segala sesuatu tentang Joonmyeon dan percakapan mereka kemarin malam. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan desahan panjang.

Ini adalah permasalahan jatuh cinta pada sahabat dekatmu.

Kau sudah nyaman dengan segala perhatian yang ia curahkan, kemudian mulai tidak bisa membedakan apakah perhatian itu disalurkan sebagai bentuk tali persahabatan atau lebih. Lalu kau berpikir untuk memendam perasaanmu saja, karena tidak ingin hal itu merusak hubunganmu dengannya, atau sesederhana karena kau takut perasaanmu hanya sepihak.

Tapi sialnya, kau akan terus berharap. Dan harapan akan menuai banyak kata ' _mungkin_ '.

 _Mungkin_ tidak masalah jika kau mengaku. _Mungkin_ tidak masalah karena kau hanya mencoba berkata jujur. _Mungkin_ ia juga memiliki perasaan yang serupa, namun kalian sama-sama bersikap seperti pecundang. Serta banyak ' _mungkin_ ' lainnya.

Hingga tanpa kau sadari, kau bertekad untuk mengungkapkannya suatu saat nanti; ketika waktunya tepat.

Maka kau menunggu, menunggu, menunggu, mungkin terlalu lama menunggu dan tiba-tiba _boom_! Sahabatmu datang dengan cerita ' _seseorang ini membuatku jatuh cinta_ '.

Ya, itulah yang terjadi pada Zhang Yixing.

Dan tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan?

Joonmyeon akan mulai megoceh mengenai _siapapun-mahasiswa-teknik-kimia-sialan-itu_ , namun Yixing tidak bisa berlari. Ia tidak bisa menjauh, karena ia harus menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Joonmyeon, mendukung hubungan barunya, tersenyum ketika lelaki itu terlihat bahagia dan melakukan berbagai sandiwara palsu yang sudah terputar di otaknya.

Yixing menggeram frustasi. Ia kembali mendorong masuk _ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah penuh, hingga pipinya menggembung.

 _That bitch_. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. _Lebih baik orang sialan itu tercipta sangat sempurna sampai berani-beraninya beradu tanding dengan Zhang Yixing._

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Ada satu kepercayaan yang Yixing tertawakan ketika ia pertama kali mendengarnya; Kau belum benar-benar jatuh cinta, jika belum bertindak bodoh.

Dan disinilah Yixing sekarang, duduk di koridor fakultas yang sangat asing untuknya, berlagak seperti seorang detektif, dengan buku yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata.

Oh, karma boleh balas menertawakannya.

Ia mengamati dua figur yang sedang bercakap akrab dan segera mengutuk setelah melihat seperti apa lelaki yang sedang bicara dengan Joonmyeon karena, " _Shit. He's stunning_."

Lelaki itu memiliki postur mungil, dengan mata _monolid_ serta senyum penuh keceriaan. Jemari lentiknya mengintip dari balik _sweater_ warna hijau pucat yang terlalu panjang. Pandangan kedua lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlepas. Mereka sesekali tertawa, membuat Yixing harus meredam kuat rasa iri di dadanya.

Ia mendadak tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti Joonmyeon telah resmi berhubungan.

Mendesah, Yixing akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak. Namun sebelum ia sempat berdiri, sebuah suara yang terlampau familiar membuat kakinya terantuk.

"Yixing!"

 _Sial, sial, sial_. Makinya sambil berputar pelan, menghadap asal suara itu.

Joonmyeon melambai kepadanya dengan senyum lebar sementara lelaki mungil yang bersama Joonmyeon tadi kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sambil meratapi kesialannya, ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang juga tengah mendekatinya.

"Hey, apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya lelaki itu ramah.

"Um," Yxing memutar otaknya keras, karena ia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan alasan apapun. "Aku… tersesat?" Jawabnya tidak yakin karena itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang mungkin orang lain dengar.

Dahi Joonmyeon membentuk lipatan keheranan seperti apa yang sudah Yixing kira. Ia akhirnya melepas _hoodie_ yang menutup kepalanya, agar tidak terlihat lebih konyol. Pandangan Joonmyeon tiba-tiba tertambat pada buku di tangan Yixing.

"Kau membaca bukuku?" nada Joonmyeon terdengar setengah geli ketika menanyakan itu.

Yixing yang terkesiap, segera melirik buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Di sampul buku itu, tertulis jelas-jelas _'A Brief History of Time_ ' serta nama Stephen Hawking tercetak dengan font besar yang seperti mengejeknya.

"Y-Ya. Ini buku yang menarik."

Lelaki di sampingnya tertawa kecil. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Bagian mana yang paling kau sukai?"

 _Oh, ia benar-benar mati kali ini._

Sembari memandang kosong ke buku itu, Yixing menarik nafas, mencoba menduga apa isi pembahasan di dalamnya. "Semuanya." Ia akhirnya memilih jawaban yang paling aman. "Err, aku suka karena dia menjelaskan, um, sejarah Fisika dari waktu ke waktu dengan cara berbeda."

Tawa Joonmyeon terdengar lebih keras kali ini. "Yixing, buku itu mengenai lubang hitam, _quark_ , antizat dan prespektif waktu."

Yixing mematung dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap lubang hitam yang dikatakan Joonmyeon tercipta di depannya dan menelannya sekarang juga. Joonmyeon yang meraba perubahan wajah Yixing segera menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tenanglah aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Ujar lelaki itu lembut. "Mungkin sambil makan siang?"

Yixing ingin berkata bukan. Bukan itu yang akan membuatnya lebih baik dan selamat dari rasa malu. Tapi tentu saja ia hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membalas, "Terdengar menyenangkan."

Tanpa aba-aba Joonmyeon mulai memberi ringkasan singkat mengenai isi buku itu. Wajahnya selalu terlihat lebih cerah tiap kali lelaki itu bicara mengenai subjek yang ia kuasai. Dan entah mengapa, ketika melihat itu, Yixing merasa kebodohannya tadi sudah tidak menjadi suatu masalah.

"Oh, dan ada satu kutipan dari Albert Einstein yang paling aku sukai tertulis di situ." Joonmyeon meraih buku di tangan Yixing, kemudian membuka beberapa halaman terakrhir. "' _How much choice did God have in constructing the universe_?'" baca lelaki itu lantang. "Bukankah kalimat ini sangat menakjubkan?"

Yixing mengangguk, mengeluarkan desahan untuk menyetujui ungkapan Joonmyeon dan perasaan kagum di dadanya kian membuncah dengan segala yang ada di dalam diri lelaki itu.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Suasana dapur pada pagi itu terlihat sibuk. Asap dari makaroni rebus mengepul, menghasilkan jejak uap pada jendela. Sebuah loyang berukuran sedang yang masih kosong tergeletak di atas meja bersama paprika, brokoli setengah matang, parutan keju, serta kotak susu yang sudah terbuka ujungnya. Dua lelaki mengenakan apron berwarna senada, dengan gambar kepala Darth Vader—karakter fiksi favorit mereka tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di dapur itu.

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Dan Kamis pagi berarti _Macaroni Schotel_.

Yixing mencuci bawang bombay hingga bersih, kemudian melemparkannya ke Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu menangkapnya dengan sigap sambil sedikit memberikan gaya akhir seperti seorang superhero yang baru saja menyelamatkan dunia.

 _Dork_. Pikir Yixing geli.

Ia kemudian bersandar pada salah satu rak, memperhatikan punggung Joonmyeon yang mulai bergerak mempersiapkan sarapan hari ini.

Yixing menjilat bibir.

Ada pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya sedari kemarin. Ia memang sudah melihat langsung lelaki yang membuat Joonmyeon mengaku jatuh cinta, namun ia ingin mendengar bagaimana Joonmyeon mendeskripsikan lelaki itu lewat prespektifnya.

Sembari memainkan tali apronnya, ia mengambil satu tarikan nafas panjang, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berkata, " _Hey, you haven't tell me about this_ ," _bitch_ , Yixing berdehem, " _person_."

"Huh?" Joonmyeon tidak menoleh kepadanya, tangan lelaki itu kini sibuk memotong paprika merah.

"Y- _Your crush_." Jelas Yixing segera.

Joonmyeon memutar tumitnya hingga menghadap Yixing. Ada sebuah senyum bahagia tergambar di bibirnya dan entah mengapa Yixing tidak rela. Ia tidak rela, karena walaupun senyum itu tertuju padanya, Yixing tahu, ia bukan penyebabnya.

"Aku tidak pandai dalam menggambarkan seseorang. Lagipula bukankah pandangan tiap orang bisa berbeda pada objek yang sama? Seperti Relativitas." Pekik lelaki itu antusias. "Tidak ada kerangka acuan mutlak yang bisa digunakan untuk dua orang pengamat."

Bola mata Yixing berputar, tidak percaya bahwa lelaki itu memiliki teori bahkan pada hal sekecil ini.

" _Beside, it's not a crush_ , Yixing." Jawab lelaki itu. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta."

Yixing membalikkan badan dengan cepat, berpura-pura memeriksa makaroni rebus di atas kompor untuk menyembunyikan mimik cemburunya.

"Aku tidak tahu teori apalagi yang membedakan antara kedua hal itu." Sahutnya datar.

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. " _A crush_ , Yixing, terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat dan akan hilang dalam beberapa hari." Papar lelaki itu sambil menganyunkan spatula di tangannya. "Hormon yang bekerja pada tahap ini hanyalah Testosteron—atau Estrogen pada wanita."

Joonmyeon mengambil satu mangkuk besar, mengaduk terigu dengan campuran susu perlahan sampai menggumpal. Kemudian, mereka mulai mengoleskan margarin ke atas loyang, memasukkan makaroni, potongan brokoli, paprika dan bawang bombay serta daging asap yang sudah ditumis.

"Sedangkan jatuh cinta, melibatkan tiga _neurotransmitte_ r utama dalam prosesnya." Lanjut Joonmyeon setelah mengaduk rata adonan itu bersama bumbu lain. "Adrenaline, Dopamine, Serotonine."

Yixing mendengarkan dalam diam, sedikit mengasihani dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena harus kembali berjuang dalam lautan istilah asing hanya untuk mengetahui tentang orang sialan itu.

"Adrenaline, membuat detak jantungku mengalami percepatan, keringat dingin, dan bibirku mendadak kering setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya." Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang lucu. "Apalagi jika ia sedang tertawa. Oh, dia sangat memikat, Yixing."

Suara pisau yang menancap di salah satu bawang bombay yang belum terkupas tiba-tiba terdengar. Joonmyeon mengernyit, sementara Yixing menyembunyikan hasil tindakannya di balik punggung. Ia mengeluarkan gelak canggung, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon. "Lalu apalagi?"

Terpancing dengan umpan Yixing, Joonmyeon pun kembali larut dalam teorinya. "Lalu, Dopamine." Lelaki itu menaburkan parutan keju ke atas adonan, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam oven. "Dopamine sering dikaitkan dengan Kokain, karena mereka menimbulkan efek yang sama pada otak."

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mendekat hingga ujung kaki mereka bersentuhan. Yixing berkedip cepat. Sedikit bingung, ia berusaha mundur beberapa langkah, namun Joonmyeon justru semakin melangkah maju.

"Insomnia, peningkatan energi, serta kesenangan yang berlebihan." Yixing berusaha mengatur gemuruh di dadanya, karena wajah Joonmyeon kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengannya dan hal itu benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. "Setiap kali aku berada di dekatnya, ada gejolak dalam perutku yang membuat nafsu makanku berkurang. Apa kau sadar aku mulai megurangi porsi makanku, Yixing?"

Dengan susah payah, Yixing menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan perubahan pola makan Joonmyeon, karena pikirannya selalu sibuk dengan ' _Oh, dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja itu_ ', ' _Oh, lihat senyumnya membuatku lupa menjejak tanah_ ', ' _Oh, aku ingin sekali mencium bibirnya_ ' serta hal serupa yang lain.

"Hm, baiklah." Gumam Joonmyeon. "Kau ingin tahu yang terakhir?" Bisik lelaki itu, hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat di wajah Yixing. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yixing, ia melanjutkan, "Serotonine." Katanya. "Ini adalah yang paling membuatku gila."

Joonmyeon menulusuri wajah Yixing menggunakan mata, kemudian berhenti sejenak di bibir lelaki itu. "Semua tentangnya selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalaku. Saat aku bangun, saat aku sedang mengerjakan ujian, sebelum aku tidur," Yixing merasakan rasa panas merambat ke pipinya, memaksanya untuk menggenggam apronnya kuat. "bahkan, ketika aku sedang mandi. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum puas tergambar di wajah Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu akhirnya menarik tubuhnya menjauh, kembali menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Besok, aku akan menyatakan cinta." Celetuk Joonmyeon riang.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Yixing. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan nada sedihnya rapat-rapat.

"Ya, karena aku yakin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

Kening Yixing mengernyit. Entah karena kesal dengan sifat percaya diri Joonmyeon atau takut jika lelaki itu memang mengatakan kenyataan.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, mata lelaki itu kini lurus menatapnya, seakan berusaha menghantarkan pesan yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan dengan jelas.

"Karena setiap kali ia melihatku," Jawabnya. "Pupil matanya melebar."

.

 **-oOo-**

.

Kiamat seperti datang lebih awal bagi Yixing ketika ia melihat Joonmyeon keluar dari dalam kamar dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut lelaki itu telah dipangkas rapi kemudian dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahi. Tidak ada kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Joonmyeon. Sebuah kaos putih polos dipadu luaran _trucker jacket_ biru gelap membungkus tubuh lelaki itu dengan sangat sempurna. Yixing juga tidak melewatkan aroma parfum Joonmyeon yang menguar, merontokkan kewarasannya.

"Kau terlihat tampan." Tutur Yixing lirih.

Joomyeon berbalik ke arahnya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Lelaki itu mematut diri sejenak di depan cermin, kemudian tersenyum puas. " _Thanks_."

Yixing mendekat untuk mengusap sedikit debu di bahu luaran Joonmyeon. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan tubuhnya, ketika tangannya menelusuri lengan sampai dada lelaki itu. Merasakan Joonmyeon yang berubah kaku karena sentuhannya, ia mendongak dan menangkap mata Joonmyeon yang tengah menatapnya. Jemari Yixing mengkerut di dada lelaki itu. Ia segera mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, setelah memberi tepukan kecil sambil berujar, " _Good luck_ , Joonie. Aku yakin malam ini akan berakhir menyenangkan bagimu."

" _I hope so_." Balas Joonmyeon riang. "Baiklah, aku pergi."

Yixing mengeluarkan nafas berat saat lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen mereka.

 _Ini saatnya merelakan_. Pikir Yixing kusut.

Ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan mendadak persendiannya melemah. Pikirannya berputar pada waktu dimana ia jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu. Pada sebuah malam dimana mereka sama-sama terserang insomnia karena belum terbiasa dengan dunia perkuliahan, lalu berakhir duduk di balkon apartemen mereka, memandang langit malam yang pekat.

Ketika itu, Yixing menengadah, menyayangkan lampu yang terlalu terang sehingga bintang terlihat redup. Namun Joonmyeon menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu jika ternyata kita selalu hidup dalam masa lalu?"

Yixing yang tidak mengerti segera menggeleng. Ia yakin berbagai teori akan muncul setelah ini, menyibukkan mulut lelaki itu dan telinganya selama beberapa menit ke depan. Tapi teori yang ia dengarkan kali itu ternyata mengubah cara pandangnya akan hidup.

"Cahaya membutuhkan waktu 3,348 nanosekon untuk sampai ke retina mata, jadi apa yang sedang aku lihat sekarang, adalah dirimu di 3,348 nanosekon yang lalu." Papar lelaki itu. "Begitu juga dengan matahari, bulan, bintang, serta benda angkasa lain. Apa yang kita lihat sekarang bisa jadi merupakan cahaya yang baru sampai ke mata kita setelah puluhan bahkan ribuan tahun."

Yixing terhenyak. Ia melihat ke langit malam dengan sangat seksama. Joonmyeon bergeser mendekat, merangkul bahu Yixing, kemudian menjabarkan lebih lanjut mengenai galaksi yang mereka tempati. Dan Yixing tidak pernah merasa benar-benar kecil saat lelaki itu menyebutkan bahwa galaksi yang mereka tempati hanyalah salah satu dari ribuan galaksi di luar sana.

Joonmyeon lalu menoleh ke arahnya seraya berujar, "Aku akan memastikan kau melihat salah satu bintang yang sedang bersinar di angkasa saat ini. Biarkan cahayanya menempuh dimensi ruang terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai ke bumi." Bibir lelaki itu membentuk lengkung yang merampas oksigen di sekitarnya. "Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi kita bisa melihatnya bersama."

Ketika Joonmyeon selesai mengatakan itu, Yixing tidak bisa lebih jatuh lagi.

Sebuah suara ketukan mengantarkan Yixing untuk kembali ke masa ini. Ia menggosok wajahnya kuat, sedikit heran karena jarang ada yang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka. Dengan tubuh yang masih berat, seakan semua beban dunia berkumpul di pundaknya, ia menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan. Yixing membuka pintu dengan malas, namun ekspresinya berubah terkejut ketika menemukan Joonmyeon berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" serangnya cepat.

Sebuah senyum yang sedikit kikuk terpulas di bibir lelaki itu. "Menyatakan cinta." Sahutnya tenang.

Yixing mengerjap bingung, ia menanti lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya, atau mungkin menggantinya, mungkin juga mengulangnya, apa saja, karena kalimat itu terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Ya, aku tahu tapi kenap-" Bibir Yixing mendadak kering saat menyadari kilatan yang berbeda dari mata lelaki itu. "Oh, astaga." Ujarnya kemudian.

Ternyata ini memang tidak masuk akal. Batinnya panik.

Tanpa sadar, Yixing membanting pintu tepat di wajah Joonmyeon, membiarkan lelaki itu terbengong keheranan di luar ruang apartemen mereka. Ia menyandarkan punggung di permukaan pintu, dengan tangan terentang di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat, Yixing menampar pipinya berkali-kali sampai memerah sebelum menyadari bahwa kenyataan ini benar terjadi. Ia memekik, melompat-lompat kecil seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan, hingga Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah mengatur ekspresinya sebisa mungkin, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sedikit membuka pintu dan mengintip dari balik sana.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yixing tidak yakin, seakan mempertanyakan akal sehat Joonmyeon.

Lelaki itu tersenyum geli. "100%. _Now, please open the door_."

Ragu-ragu, Yixing membuka pintu seutuhnya, lalu keluar perlahan dari persembunyiannya.

Lelaki di depannya kembali tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba berdehem dan memulai, " _Hello_ , Zhang Yixing." Tutur lelaki itu, menghadirkan semu di pipi Yixing. "Aku punya satu gagasan menarik mengenai cinta yang baru saja aku temukan."

"Oh, Tuhan." Yixing mengeluh sambil memijat keningnya. Tentu saja semua yang berhubungan dengan Joonmyeon akan jauh dari kata normal. Tapi karena ini Joonmyeon, ia mengenyahkan semua pikiran tentang sains yang menjemukan.

Karena sekali lagi, ini Joonmyeon.

Jadi, Yixing kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu. Mengabaikan degup jantungnya sendiri ketika suara Joonmyeon kembali mengisi keheningan lorong.

"Jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Kau tidak tahu kapan gaya itu mendorongmu menjadi sebuah usaha untuk menyatakan cinta, kapan sebuah perubahan momentum terjadi hingga menstimulasi adanya impuls di hatimu, atau seberapa kuat medan magnet yang dihasikan seseorang untuk menarikmu."

Yixing mendengus, berusaha menelaah kata-kata Joonmyeon yang berterbangan tanpa arti di otaknya. Menilik ekspresi kebingungan Yixing, lelaki itu tertawa pelan hingga ia memberengut—tersinggung.

"Aku baru mengerti mengapa itu di sebut 'jatuh'." Joonmyeon mengambil jeda seklias. "Seperti sebuah gerak jatuh bebas, satu-satunya yang berpengaruh dalam proses ini adalah gravitasi. Namun kau tahu apa yang lebih menarik?"

"Kau mengejekku. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu." Ucap Yixing dengan nada bercanda yang sarkastik.

Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing lembut, meninggalkan lecutan listrik kecil di tubuh lelaki itu. "Albert Einstein berkata, bahkan gravitasi tidak mengambil andil apapun pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Joonmyeon mendekat, merapatkan jarak di antara keduanya. "Dan itulah apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang. Karena aku bukan lagi jatuh, tetapi benar-benar terjun bebas tanpa pengaman atau gaya gesekan apapun kepadamu."

Baru kali ini Yixing mendengar kalimat yang berhubungan dengan sains bisa diungkapkan menjadi suatu rangkaian pernyataan yang romantis.

" _You see_..." Joonmyeon berdecak. " _Before I met you, love was as elusive as mini black holes_. Aku tahu ini bukan pernyataan cinta yang manis, aku bahkan sempat berkali-kali berpikir mengenai—"

Sebelum Joonmyeon sempat menyelesaikan penjelasannya, ia merasakan bibir Yixing berada di bibirnya sendiri. Melekat seperti gaya gravitasi paling kuat dan ia meleleh dalam ciuman itu.

"Apa ini bisa membuatmu berhenti menjejalkan istilah asing itu ke dalam kepalaku?"

Joonmyeon membuka matanya, kemudian menjawab, "Sangat."

Ia meraih tangan Yixing, menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, lalu tersenyum bodoh karena perasaan menggelitik di dadanya. "Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh memanggilmu kekasihku?"

Yixing tertawa sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak lelaki itu. "Tentu." Balasnya yakin. "Tentu saja."

Karena ini adalah keuntungan jatuh cinta pada sahabat dekatmu. Kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak bertanya apa dia yang terbaik untukmu atau tidak, karena kau mengenalnya dari hati hingga kaki. Kau tidak perlu banyak usaha untuk mencari tahu seberapa banyak kecocokan di antara kalian, karena itulah yang membuat kalian menjadi sahabat sebelumnya. Dan kau tidak perlu ragu untuk menyerah di lengannya, karena kau yakin dia bukan orang yang mudah menyakitimu.

"Tunggu dulu." Yixing terhenyak ketika pikirannya menarik suatu hal masuk ke ingatannya. "Jika dari awal kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku, lalu apa peran mahasiswa Teknik Kimia itu?"

Merasa dipermainkan, Yixing segera memukul lelaki itu keras. Joonmyeon terlonjak, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dari serangan Yixing.

" _Did you do that on purpose_?!" Seru Yixing kesal.

Joonmyeon dengan cepat menangkap tangan Yixing. "Hey, aku bisa menjelaskannya." Yixing memincing, tidak mempercayai ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Aku bersumpah dia benar-benar punya peran." Lanjut lelaki itu. "Kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang, kau punya satu kencan untuk dihadiri dan siapa tahu mungkin setelahnya kita bisa membiarkan Oxytocin mengambil alih."

Joonmyeon mengerling, membuat Yixing meledak dalam tawa. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki itu mempunyai bakat merayu yang mengalir dalam darahnya. "Lalu apa peran Oxytocin sialan ini?"

Yixing bersedekap, menanti Joonmyeon untuk menjawab. Lelaki itu kemudian mencondongkan badannya, mengecup bibir Yixing singkat kemudian berbisik dengan suara parau yang pelan, " _It's a cuddle hormone_."

Oh, Yixing benar-benar tidak bisa lebih, _lebih_ jatuh lagi daripada ini.

.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note :**

JENG JENG JENG!

Baru _chapter_ pertama aja udah telat _update._ Iya, maafin ;_;

Wahaha, semoga ceritanya engga terlalu _absurd_ karena aku paling suka kalo suatu cerita dihubungin sama sains dan ini percobaan pertama aku :p

Jadi, pairing pertama aku tujukan buat Junpa sama Lay~ Di _chapter_ depan bakal aku kasih tahu apasih sebenernya bikin Joomyeon nyadar kalo dia suka sama Yixing, ehehe.

 _Review_ , kritik, saran, sangat amat diapresiasi sekali. Terimakasih buat yang sudah _review_ kemarin, dan selamat buat yang nebaknya bener! Ahahaha~

Semoga kalian masih penasaran nungguin kelanjutannya! * _kisses_ *

Oiya _, this story is inspired_ by The Big Bang Theory Series. _Go watch it if you like this kind of stuff!_ XD

P.S : _Chapter_ berikutnya, _pairing_ yang keluar ada hubungannya sama si mahasiswa Teknik Kimia yang diomongin di cerita ini. Bisa nebak nggak kira-kira siapa? ;)

.

 **XOXO**

 _ **—Red Sherry**_


	3. Inside the Ice Cream Parlour

_Baekhyun masuk ke laboratorium dan mendapati Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk dengan wajah berkerut._

 _"Hey, ada yang salah?" sapanya, sambil mengambil kursi di sebelah lelaki itu._

 _Joonmyeon menoleh dengan ekspresi heran yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. "Aku rasa aku sakit."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Pagi tadi, detak jantungku tiba-tiba tidak beraturan. Aku bahkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin sampai bibirku terasa kering. Tapi anehnya, hal itu hanya terjadi sebentar." Joonmyeon menggeleng bingung selagi mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. "Aku akan membuat janji dengan dokter."_

 _Merasa ada yang janggal, Baekhyun pun penasaran untuk menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kau bilang itu hanya berlangsung sebentar?"_

 _Joonmyeon mengangguk, membenarkan._

 _Kecurigaan Baekhyun semakin bertambah mengetahui tanggapan Joonmyeon. "Apa kau pernah merasakan gejala yang sama sebelumnya?"_

 _"Tidak." Jawab lelaki itu tegas._

 _"Baru pagi ini?"_

 _"Ya. Baru pagi ini."_

 _"Adakah seseorang di dekatmu pagi tadi?"_

 _"Ya, teman sekamarku."_

 _"Ah." Baekhyun berdecak geli. "Siapa namanya?"_

 _"Yixing." Kening Joonmyeon mendadak mengernyit. Lelaki itu memegangi dadanya dengan gerakan panik. "Baekhyun, hal itu terjadi lagi!"_

 _Baekhyun tergelak pelan. "Kau benar-benar bodoh untuk seseorang yang kuanggap jenius."_

 _"Hey, aku tidak mengerti. Haruskah aku ke dokter?"_

 _"No, Joonmyeon. Kau hanya sedang jatuh cinta." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. "Pulanglah, kau akan mengerti ketika melihat Yixing secara langsung."_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak mengerti? Bukankah kau bilang aku bodoh?"_

 _"Oh, please." Baekhyun_ mendengus _. "Any fool can fall in love."_

* * *

 **KALEIDOSCOPE**

 **CHAPTER II**

.

 **INSIDE THE ICE CREAM PARLOUR**

 _._

 _"Love is an ice cream sundae, with all the marvelous covering."_

— Jimmy Dean

* * *

 _Prenote : Ok, i'm sorry that i mislead you with "monolid eyes" but here's your ChanBaek. *run run small*_

* * *

 _._

 _This is the worst day ever._

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menjepit lembar jurnalnya ke papan jalan. Ia menggeleng-geleng pelan tiap kali pikirannya mengingat perintah Mr. Kang untuk mengganti konsep penelitiannya tepat satu bulan sebelum tenggat akhir.

 _ **Satu bulan.**_

 _Lelaki tua itu benar-benar sudah gila._

Sembari masih diliputi suasana buruk, Baekhyun menarik ranselnya ke bahu. Penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan, mengingat ia hampir seharian berada di laboratorium. Rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, menempel di dahi dan itu mengganggunya (Oh, begitu juga dengan semua benda di sekitarnya saat ini).

Dengan masa bodoh, Baekhyun akhirnya mengikat rambut bagian depannya ke atas, membentuk satu kuncir kuda kecil yang membuat kepalanya mirip apel. Mengabaikan pandangan orang yang melihatnya sambil terkikik geli, Baekhyun justru menambah aneh penampilannya dengan mengikat jaket ke lehernya, lalu menggulung lengan kausnya sampai ke bahu.

Permasalahan kuliah terkadang bisa membuat orang waras menjadi pesakitan hanya dalam sepersekian detik saja. Dan ia benar-benar sedang tidak peduli dengan apapun saat ini.

Kakinya berjalan lurus ke suatu tempat yang ia sudah hafal betul lokasinya. Semenjak kepindahannya ke kota ini, tempat itu merupakan sudut terbaiknya untuk melepas penat.

Sebuah _ice cream parlour_ bernama SwirlSation.

Suara ' _ding'_ pelan langsung terdengar ketika ia masuk ke _parlour_ itu. Nuansa retro dengan warna-warna monokrom dipadu merah yang menyala, membuatnya segera tersenyum. Tempat ini selalu membuatnya lebih baik sesederhana hanya lewat suasana.

Mungkin sedikit aneh bagaimana orang dewasa seumurannya rutin datang ke tempat yang biasa dikunjungi oleh keluarga untuk memanjakan anaknya.

 _But he has a sweet tooth._

Itu adalah alasan yang Baekhyun tekankan berkali-kali untuk membantah tatapan menghakimi seorang ibu muda saat ia tengah menjilati es krimnya.

Dengan langkah yang mendadak ringan, ia segera mendekat ke arah _counter parlour_ itu. Baekhyun mengira, kunjungannya hari ini akan berlangsung seperti biasa.

Namun ia salah besar.

Pikiran itu sudah mengetuknya sejak matanya menangkap punggung seorang lelaki dengan figur tegap yang sedang mondar-mandir di balik _counter_.

" _Hello_?" Baekhyun menekan bel kecil yang berada di dekat mesin kasir.

Ia segera menyesal karena tidak mempersiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sebab ketika lelaki itu berbalik, _Oh, dear lord. Apakah seseorang boleh tercipta setampan itu?_

"Oh, _hello_!" Sapa lelaki itu riang, jajaran giginya yang rapi hampir terlihat semua ketika ia tersenyum. _"Welcome to_ SwirlSation. _Today's special menu is_ Monstrous Red Sundae. Bisa saya bantu dengan pesanan anda?"

Baekhyun berkedip pelan. Telinganya mendadak tuli, sedang kepalanya mengulang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bodoh.

 _Is he real? Apa dia semacam maid robot produksi Jepang? Tapi kulit lelaki itu terlihat seperti sungguhan. Mungkin aku harus mencoba menyentuhnya?_

Perlahan, Baekhyun menggeser jarinya sampai bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu. Kemudian tanpa banyak berpikir ia mencubit kecil punggung tangan lelaki itu.

 _Oh, my God it's real_. Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Lelaki di hadapannya menatap ke arah jari Baekhyun yang belum berhenti mencubitnya. Alis lelaki itu terangkat melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

"Um, _sir_?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangannya ketika otaknya sudah kembali bekerja.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kikuk, lalu kembali bertanya, "Engg… bisa saya bantu dengan pesanan anda?"

"O-Oh, Y-Ya." Baekhyun berdehem sambil mengenggam ujung bajunya kuat. Mulutnya seperti berada pada mode autopilot, karena seringnya ia mengulang kalimat yang sama pada ucapan, "Satu Rainbow Paradise dengan ekstra _sprinkle_ dan remah brownies, _please_."

" _Coming right up_!" Balas lelaki itu ceria, sebelum berkutat di balik kaca kabinet.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dalam diam ketika lelaki itu mulai mengambil beberapa _scoop ice cream_ kemudian meletakannya pada _pan_ granit yang dingin. Ia membentuk cekungan kecil di tengah es krim, lalu menuang _Hot Fudge_ kental ke dalamnya, bersama _sprinkle_ , potongan _brownies_ , dan _marshmallow_ mini. Lalu dengan cekatan, lelaki itu mengaduknya menjadi satu menggunakan _spade_ hingga menjadi bulatan yang mirip seperti bola.

"Ini pesanan anda." Sambil tersenyum, ia akhirnya memberikan pesanan Baekhyun yang sudah berhias _whipped cream_ serta _cherry_ di atasnya, dalam sebuah mangkuk _waffle_ renyah sebagai dasarnya. " Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Baekhyun begitu ingin menjawab, _Ya. Bisakah kamu berhenti menjadi tampan? Itu sangat menggangguku._

Namun beruntungnya, otaknya masih cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat konyol. Jadi ia hanya menggeleng, lalu mengambil dompet dan membayar pesanannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ketika lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan mesin kasir, ia tidak sengaja melihat pin berbentuk bulat di dada kiri lelaki itu yang bertuliskan, _'My name is_ Chanyeol _and i'm here to serve you right_!'

Benak Baekhyun menggumam, _Oh, yes baby, please serve me right_.

Ia terkikik sendiri dengan kalimat bodohnya dan baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu —yang sekarang ia tahu bernama Chanyeol memandangnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

Baekhyun berpikir ia bisa mati karena rasa malunya.

Akan tetapi lelaki itu seperti memilih tidak menggubris tingkah anehnya, ketika melihat ada antrian yang harus dilayani di belakang Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda. Saya harap adik anda di rumah menyukai es krim dari _parlour_ kami."

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah heran. "Adikku?" tanyanya dengan intonasi penuh kebingungan.

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol. "Aku kira es krim itu untuk adikmu." Lanjutnya tanpa sadar bahwa ia tidak menggunakan bahasa formal kali ini.

Baekhyun mencerna perkataan Chanyeol sejenak, sebelum ia akhirnya melirik ke es krimnya. Apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini adalah dua _scoop_ es krim vanila dan karamel dengan _topping_ warna-warni yang menyakitkan mata, ada beberapa permen beruang kecil mengintip dari dalamnya, ditambah dengan _whipped cream_ yang membuat es kirm nya terlihat menjulang, dan oh, bukankah ia tadi bilang kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia meminta tambahan _sprinkle_ serta remah _brownies_?

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol yang secara tidak sengaja telah mengalamatkan seleranya sama seperti anak kecil. Dengan desahan panjang, Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Ini memang untuk adikku." Jawabnya setengah mencicit.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru menyadari buruknya penampilannya hari itu ketika sampai di apartemen. Sedikit berjengit, ia bercermin dan mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi.

Bagaimana mungkin satu-satunya hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk masa bodoh adalah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang setampan Chanyeol? Lelaki itu pasti berpikir ia semacam _weirdo_ yang punya kemampuan bicara buruk.

Sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia bertekad untuk datang kembali ke SwirlSation keesokan harinya, dan membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia timbulkan pada kesan pertamanya.

 _Oh, ia menemukan satu rencana jenius._

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Rencana jenius yang dimaksud Baekhyun ternyata melibatkan tatapan keheranan Joonmyeon yang melihat Baekhyun menarik kekasihnya diikuti ancaman ' _aku sudah membantu untuk menyadarkan Joonmyeon mengenai perasaannya, sekarang kau harus membalasnya_ ' serta Yixing yang memekik ' _tapi aku punya kencan setelah ini!_ ' hingga kedua lelaki itu beradu mulut sejenak sampai Joonmyeon meminta Yixing untuk mengalah.

Dan begitulah bagaimana Zhang Yixing mendapati dirinya berada di depan sebuah _parlour_ dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tersenyum puas di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?" Yixing memandang bayangannya sendiri di pantulan kaca. Ia dipaksa untuk memakai jaket Joonmyeon yang kebesaran, _beanie_ yang membuat wajahnya terlihat bulat, dan seperti masih belum cukup, Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk melompat-lompat kecil agar ia sedikit berkeringat —yang dengan bodohnya tetap Yixing lakukan, meski ia tidak tahu apa tujuan lelaki itu.

"Psst." Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada terganggu. "Aku butuh pembanding yang buruk agar Chanyeol terkesan padaku."

Mulut Yixing menganga lebar, ia menggumamkan kalimat protes, tapi lelaki itu justru menariknya masuk ke dalam SwirlSation.

"Oh, ayolah, kau sudah memiliki Joonmyeon. Kau tidak butuh berpenampilan baik selain di depan dia." Desis Baekhyun di telinga Yixing. Ia melongok ke arah _counter parlour_ dan nafasnya segera tercekat saat Chanyeol bersitatap dengannya.

Lelaki itu mengenakan _polo shirt_ lengan pendek berwarna aprikot yang seakan ingin menyindir Baekhyun dengan ' _Surprise, mofo! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa lebih tampan lagi, huh?_ '

Baekhyun mendesahkan suara yang terdengar seperti campuran antara kelinci sekarat dan tikus yang tidak sengaja terinjak.

Yixing mengernyit jijik.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya, Yixing akhirnya menyeret lelaki itu agar mau berjalan. Ia tidak punya waktu seharian untuk melakukan hal konyol semacam ini. Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Yixing kuat, seakan ia sedang diumpankan pada kematian.

Begitu langkah mereka sampai di depan _counter_ , Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan kalimat sambutan khas _parlour i_ tu.

"Hello! _Welcome to SwirlSation_! _Today's special menu is_ Nuts Nutcracker. Bisa saya bantu dengan pesanan anda?"

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum dari bibirnya. Matanya bergantian memandang Yixing dan Baekhyun, menunggu salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Oh, hey! Aku rasa aku mengenali kalian." seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar senang. "Benarkah?"

"Ya!" Ujar Chanyeol antusias. Ia menujuk Yixing sambil berkata, "Kau adalah lelaki yang memesan satu _bucket ice cream_ Vanila ukuran paling besar satu minggu lalu." Yixing bersemu, menyadari ia ternyata bisa seputus asa itu saat sedang patah hati. Lalu Chanyeol mengalihkan telunjuknya ke Baekhyun, "Dan kau lelaki bermuka masam dengan rambut apel yang datang kemarin."

 _Kesan pertama yang luar biasa, Byun Baekhyun_. Sindirnya dalam hati.

"Apa kalian pelanggan tetap?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapan ketika melihat situasi _parlour_ yang sedang sepi. "Aku baru bekerja di sini selama sepuluh hari."

Yixing melirik ke Baekhyun, meminta lelaki itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu (tugasnya di sini seharusnya hanya sebagai _wingman_ , kan?). Tapi ia harus mendesah putus asa, karena lelaki di sebelahnya hanya mebelalak tanpa berkutik sedikitpun.

" _Well_ ," Yixing akhirnya angkat bicara. " aku hanya beberapa kali datang kesini, tapi Baekhyun, temanku di sebelah sini," Ia menepuk pundak Baekyun sejenak, "dia pasti mampir tiap seminggu sekali."

"Ah." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Jadi kurasa aku akan lebih sering melihatmu di sini, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan, ia hampir saja berlari keluar untuk sekedar berteriak ' _dia memanggil namaku_!' (mungkin juga diiringi sedikit tarian salsa), jika saja Yixing tidak merintih karena cengkramannya berubah terlalu kuat.

Chanyeol memincing curiga, namun memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu justru tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada pekerjaanya dengan menanyakan kembali pesanan mereka.

" _I'll have_ Apple and Cinnamons." Tutur Yixing sambil membetulkan posisi jaketnya yang merosot dari bahu. Byun Baekhyun harus membayar banyak karena telah mempermalukannya seperti ini.

Sementara, Baekhyun tetap berdiri kaku, kepalanya sibuk mencari varian es krim yang membuatnya lebih… _manly_ dibanding pesanan sebelumnya (ia ingin menangis dalam hati setiap kali menyadari seleranya yang buruk).

"B-Butterscotch." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian, sedikit menunduk dan mengintip Chanyeol dari balik rambutnya yang mulai terlalu panjang.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Ia harus segera mengatasi kegugupannya agar tidak terlihat lebih konyol lagi._

"Ok. Satu Butterscotch dan satu Apple and Cinnamons. Ada lagi yang ingin kalian pesan?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke Baekhyun. "Mungkin Rainbow Paradise untuk adikmu lagi," Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, sebuah senyum tipis menari-nari di bibirnya, "Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat.

Sebelum ia sempat menyahut, Yixing memalingkan wajah ke arahnya, "Adik? Sejak kapan kau memiliki adik? Bukankah itu memang es krim favoritmu?"

 _Oh._

 _ **OH.**_

 _ **Siaaaaaaaal.**_

Rencana jenius yang ia pasrahkan dalam wujud Zhang Yixing ternyata menjadi senjata yang berbalik menyerangnya. Baekhyun menangkap kilatan penuh sindiran dari mata Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melipat bibirnya ke dalam—menahan tawanya.

Saat itulah Baekhyun merasa ia harus segera mengevaluasi pilihan-pilihannya dalam hidup.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak memilih Yixing. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak berteman dengan lelaki itu sama sekali. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan membunuh Yixing dengan empat puluh dua cara yang berbeda.

Atau mungkin ia akan berpura-pura mati dan tidak kembali ke tempat ini selamanya.

" _So_ , Baekhyun-ssi?" Suara berat Chanyeol yang sedikit serak meninterupsi rancangan masa depan Baekhyun. Ia membalas dengan ' _Ha_?' dan mulut yang menganga lebar hingga lelaki itu tergelak. "Apa kau ingin mengganti pesananmu?" Baekhyun tidak melewatkan nada mengejek Chaneyol dalam kalimat itu.

Ia ingin menyanggah, tapi semesta seakan sedang menjadikannya suatu lelucon karena tidak lama kemudian Yixing menyambar dengan, "Ya. Berikan dia Rainbow Paradise. Ia tidak pernah memesan apapun selain itu."

Baekhyun memastikan untuk mengutuk setiap leluhur serta keturunan dari keluarga Zhang.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Sialnya, pesona Chanyeol memang tidak bisa dibantah.

Maka dari itu, lusa berikutnya (setelah bermeditasi semalaman, agar diberi kekuatan untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol) ia kembali lagi ke SwirlSation. Satu es krim Butterscotch di genggamannya sudah sedikit meleleh, karena konsentrasi pemiliknya teralih sempurna pada lelaki di balik kaca kabinet.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan panjang Chanyeol bekerja, menampilkan lengannya yang tidak terlalu berotot namun persis seperti idaman Baekhyun. Rambut keperakan lelaki itu sedikit tertiup penyejuk ruangan yang berada tepat di atasnya, membuat Baekhyun mengira-ngira apakah penyejuk ruangan itu ikut bergabung dalam konspirasi semesta untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih jatuh lagi kepada Chanyeol. Dan pandangan Baekhyun _tidak sengaja_ (harus) berhenti, ketika melihat celana _jeans_ Chanyeol menggantung rendah di pinggang lelaki itu, hingga Baekhyun menduga bagaimana jika _jeans_ itu melingkar lebih rendah lagi, lagi, terus turun sampai—

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Lutut Baekhyun terantuk meja karena terkejut dengan teriakan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menunjuk tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa es krimnya mulai mencair. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap Butterscotch-nya dengan bibir mengerucut, sedikit menyesali mengapa ia memutuskan untuk tetap teguh bahwa ' _Yixing punya selera humor yang buruk, apa yang ia katakan padamu kemarin hanya bercanda'_ diikuti tawa memaksa ketika ia memesan es krimnya tadi. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mulai menjilati es krimnya sambil menggumam ' _I miss my sprinkle and cherry on top'_ di tiap suapannya.

Merasa frustasi, ia akhirnya melahap Butterscotch-nya dalam sekali suapan, memaksa gumpalan dingin itu masuk ke kerongkongannya

Ia kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang kini tengah menyodorkan _cone_ es krim kepada satu gadis kecil sambil mengacak rambut anak itu. Gadis kecil itu memekik ' _terimakasih oppaaaaa!_ ' dan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mencubit pipinya.

Menyaksikan itu, Baekhyun mendesah pelan _._

 _Chanyeol is absolutely dreamy_.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Tidak ada satu haripun yang Baekhyun lewatkan tanpa mampir ke SwirlSation setelah itu. Ia seperti kecanduan untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol bekerja walaupun hanya dalam diam. Mereka tidak bicara selain di antara waktu Baekhyun memesan dan Chanyeol meracik es krimnya.

Itu memang terdengar menyedihkan. Namun bagi Baekhyun, semuanya sepadan. Karena pada es krim ketujuhnya, Chanyeol membuatnya tersipu ketika lelaki itu memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Baekhyunie'.

Yixing berkali-kali mengingatkan (ya, ia sudah memaafkan lelaki itu. Ugh, _stupid Yixing and his stupid innocent smile),_ bahwa ada metode yang bisa mempercepat hubungan mereka; _ask him on a date._

Baekhyun ingat ketika Yixing selesai mengatakan itu, Joonmyeon harus menahan lengannya karena ia tidak berhenti berteriak ' _Kau kira aku tidak memikirkan itu sejak awal?_ '

Ia tidak habis pikir.

Bagaimana bisa Yixing menyarankan itu jika ia pernah melihat bahwa Baekhyun berubah kaku seperti batu setiap kali ada di sekitar Chanyeol?

Tapi tetap saja, ia memaafkan lelaki itu.

 _Again, stupid Yixing and his stupid innocent smile._

Dan sekarang Baekhyun tengah menikmati Butterscocth kelima belasnya. Ia duduk di bangku favoritnya, sebuah kursi dengan dudukan bulat dengan sandaran setinggi leher yang membuat punggungnya nyaman. Baekhyun menyukai posisi duduknya karena dari situ, matanya bisa dengan leluasa melihat Chanyeol melayani pelanggan.

Seperti biasa, ia melahap es krimnya dalam sekali suapan, karena bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk menyukai Butterscotch, rasa es krim itu tetap aneh di lidahnya. Lima belas Butterscocth dalam lima belas hari terakhir adalah rekor paling menakjubkan baginya. Seseorang harus memberinya penghargaan atas pengorbanan ini.

Segera setelah es krimnya tertelan, Baekhyun kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit lelah hari ini. Mungkin juga karena Baekhyun belum pernah datang pada waktu-waktu mendekati senja, sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah lelaki itu menjelang _shift_ -nya berakhir.

Mengingat apa penyebabnya datang sampai sesore ini, pikiran Baekhyun langsung terseret ke _paper_ yang sengaja ia bawa. Ia masih harus merombak laporan eksperimen panel surya yang ia kerjakan bersama Joonmyeon, dan kembali meninjau mengapa _volt_ yang dihasilkan dari panel surya mereka masih pada batas rendah.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai berpola bidak catur di bawahnya, saat ia akhirnya memulai tugasnya dengan konsentrasi maksimal. Untuk sejenak, segala hal mengenai Chanyeol hanyut dalam pikirannya, berganti dengan efisiensi karbondioksida serta asam format.

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam dunianya hingga tidak menyadari berapa lamanya waktu berlalu, sudah berapa lembar kertas yang ia habiskan untuk memproyeksikan apa yang ada di otaknya, atau seseorang yang kini berdiri di dekatnya sambil menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Butterscotch?"

Baekhyun membelalak. Ia segera menenangkan detak jantungnya, sebelum mendongak mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah tidak mengenakan apron tengah menyodorkan satu _cone_ es krim kepadanya.

"Uh?" Sahutnya tidak mengerti.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah es krim yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak memesan apapun sedari tadi (lagipula untuk apa dia memesan dua Butterscoctch dalam satu hari? _Ew_ ).

Mendeteksi kebingungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum lalu berujar, " _My treat_."

"Oh." Dengan kikuk, Baekhyun meraih es krim dari tangan Chanyeol. Jari tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan dan Baekhyun meredam mati-matian rasa menggelitik di dalam perutnya. "T- _Thanks_."

" _Very welcome_." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memaksanya bergeser sampai sikunya menyentuh kaca jendela. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, seraya mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

Kedua alis lelaki itu saling bertautan, berusaha memahami apa yang sedang Baekhyun kerjakan.

" _Gibberish, gibberish, gibberish_." Desah lelaki itu pasrah setelah tidak memahami satupun tulisan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tergelak kecil. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya?" tawarnya dengan nada lembut.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Meh." Sahutnya sambil meregangkan tangan ke atas kepala, melepaskan keletihannya setelah seharian bekerja. "Aku lebih memilih menemanimu dalam damai sampai selesai."

Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan semu yang merangkak naik ke pipinya dengan menjilati es krimnya cepat. "M-Menemaniku?"

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa ringan. "Kau keberatan?"

Baekhyun merapalkan mantra ' _jangan memekik jangan memekik jangan memekik'_ di dalam kepalanya berulang kali setelah mendengar itu. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Ia mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menambahkan, "Tidakkah kau lelah?"

"Nah, _it's fine_." Jawab lelaki itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagipula, aku suka melihatmu mengerjakannya."

"O-Oh, kenapa?"

Chanyeol tergelak dengan _timbre_ suara yang membuat Baekhyun hampir meremukkan _cone_ es krimnya. Lelaki itu memandang lurus ke dalam matanya, seperti sengaja mengoyak jiwa Baekhyun dengan pesonanya.

" _Because you're sweet_." Desahnya. Bibir lelaki itu mendekat ke es krim Baekhyun, lalu menjilatnya kecil. " _And i like sweet things_."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Malamnya, Yixing tidak mengerti mengapa ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata bersinar tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya.

Yang lebih tidak ia pahami adalah, lelaki itu hanya masuk untuk bernyanyi keras sambil berputar dan mengajaknya menari, kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Sayangnya, _paper_ -nya masih berada dalam _progress_ yang lambat. Walalupun Joonmyeon telah berhasil menemukan permasalahan di proyek mereka, Baekhyun masih harus merubah banyak konsep yang mereka terapkan di percobaan itu.

Tiga hari belakangan, Baekhyun sengaja datang jauh sebelum _shift_ Chanyeol berakhir karena ia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengalihkan fokusnya seperti tempo hari. Ia bisa saja tidak datang ke SwirlSation untuk beberapa hari, namun dosis harian Chanyeol-nya seperti menjerit-jerit jika ia tidak melihat lelaki itu barang sehari saja.

"Oh, Baekhyunie!" Chanyeol menyapanya dari balik _counter._ "Butterscotch _is coming right up_!" Lanjutnya riang.

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tidak melirik ke arah anak kecil yang sedang duduk sambil menyuap Rainbow Paradise dengan taburan _sprinkle_ yang terlalu banyak di dalam _counter parlour_ itu. Ia tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir, bertekad untuk kembali, mungkin malam nanti, setelah Chanyeol tidak bekerja untuk mendapatkan es krim favoritnya itu.

"Ini Butterscotch-mu." Chanyeol menyerahkan satu _cone_ kepadanya.

Baekhyun meraih es krimnya, namun tidak segera beranjak. "Siapa anak itu? Mengapa ia boleh masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah, dia?" Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian mengacak rambut anak kecil di belakangnya. " _This is_ Mindae, dia anak pemilik _parlour_ ini. Sekaligus sepupuku."

"Sepupuku?"

"Oh, aku belum becerita?" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut. "Aku bekerja di sini karena aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku. Dan saudaraku kesulitan untuk menemukan orang baru, jadi, karena aku suka anak kecil, dan sedikit ingin melepas penat setelah masa kuliah, aku sedikit membantu sampai ia menemukan pekerja yang tepat."

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Ia segera mencari dompet di sakunya,tidak menangkap bahwa pandangan Chanyeol masih tertambat padanya sedari tadi.

"Baekhyunie?"

Tanpa melongok, Baekhyun menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih bersikap formal terhadapku?"

Tangan Baekhyun terhenti di udara. Ia segera memalingkan wajah ke Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak tergambarkan.

"O-Oh. Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Ya. Apa kau tidak nyaman denganku?" Desah lelaki itu sedikit gelisah.

" _No! No, no, no_." Potong Baekhyun cepat. "Kau lelaki yang baik, Chanyeol. Siapapun pasti nyaman denganmu."

Sebuah senyum langsung terpulas di bibir lelaki itu. Chanyeol menyambar uang di tangannya yang sudah kusut karena ia meremas-remasnya. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Channie. 'Kay?"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa dengan sebutan itu. Ia menangkap Chanyeol yang sedikit bersemu dan hal itu membuatnya menemukan keberanian entah darimana untuk mengatakan, " _I'd rather call you baby_."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Baekhyun bisa menebak cepat atau lambat, tubuhnya akan tergerus oleh jadwal tidurnya yang kacau dan pola makannya yang berantakan. Ditambah lagi dengan kebiasannya mengkonsumsi es krim selama dua puluh satu hari berturut-turut tanpa jeda. Jadi, ia tidak heran jika sekarang dirinya berakhir dengan selimut yang melingkari seluruh tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

Baekhyun bernafas lambat, matanya panas dan memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi. Lembar-lembar tisu bekas pakai berceceran di lantai kamar tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing bukan main hingga ia harus bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Namun penderitaannya belum cukup karena ia masih harus dihadapkan dengan Yixing yang menatapnya tajam, hingga membuat ia semakin meringkuk ke dalam selimutnya.

" _Why are you so stupid_?" seru lelaki itu jengkel.

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, tidak terima dengan kalimat Yixing. " _I'm not stupid_!" Balasnya lebih keras. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yixing terus memarahinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—dengan kata-kata yang hampir sama.

"Oh, Baekhyun." Yixing memijit pelipisnya. "Jika kau tidak bodoh, kau tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk memakan es krim setiap hari di kondisimu yang seperti ini."

Perkataan Yixing ada benarnya. Ia merasa tidak enak, karena Joonmyeon sekarang harus ikut menanggung akibat dari tingkah bodohnya. Lelaki itu duduk di meja belajarnya, menatap layar _notebook_ berisi _paper_ yang baru setengah ia kerjakan.

Tapi, ia tidak akan pernah mengalah pada Zhang Yixing.

" _I'm not stupid_!" Serunya keras kepala.

" _Fine. You're stupid as shit_."

" _I'm not_!"

" _Stupid as is stupid does_."

" _Is not!_ "

" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ "

" I AM—"

"YAH!" Suara lain yang berasal dari Joonmyeon segera membuat mereka terdiam. "Aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan sesuatu di sini." Gerutu lelaki itu kesal.

" _Sorry_." Ujar keduanya bersamaan dengan nada bersalah.

Baekhyun merebahkan diri di tempat tidur sementara Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon yang mendesah frustasi. Raut wajah lelaki itu kusut, hingga Yixing mengusap rambut Joonmyeon pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum, meminta maaf karena telah berteriak, sambil menikmati sentuhan Yixing. Kedua lelaki itu terlalu tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka, tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang di belakang mereka sedang berusaha menarik kunci di tepi tempat tidur menggunakan kakinya. Lelaki itu berjinjit pelan setelah berhasil mendapatkan kunci apartemennya sendiri—yang sengaja Yixing sembunyikan.

"Kita bisa berlibur setelah ini." Yixing masih menghibur Joonmyeon yang terlihat penat. "Tinggal sebentar lagi, kau pasti bisa—"

Ucapan Yixing terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu depan apartemen ditutup. Ia segera menoleh cepat ke arah tempat tidur, hanya untuk menemukan ranjang itu kosong dengan selimut yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

" _Fucking_ Byun Baekhyun." Makinya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

"Baekhyunie?" Alis Chanyeol berkerut ketika melihatnya datang ke _parlour_ itu dengan nafas yang berantakan. "Kau baik?" Lanjut lelaki itu cemas.

Baekhyun berusaha mengangguk, mengesampingkan rasa ' _pang_ ' yang terus menyerang kepalanya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak percaya. Lelaki itu dapat menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang pucat, tubuhnya yang menggigil, serta suara serak dari deru nafas Baekhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba, punggung tangan lelaki itu menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera berjengit ketika merasakan suhu tubuhnya di atas normal. " _You're burning up_." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun berpengang erat pada meja saji di hadapannya sementara Chanyeol nyaris melompat untuk menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar lelaki itu tegas, seakan tidak menerima penolakan.

Baekhyun mendengar teriakan protes dari seseorang di balik counter. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah lelaki dengan pipi sedikit gempal dan wajah yang terlalu kekanakan, berkebalikan dengan figurnya yang tenang.

"Channie, kau mau kemana?" Lelaki itu memberengut. Anak kecil yang bernama Mindae tempo hari berpegangan pada ujung baju lelaki itu kuat.

"Mengantarnya sebentar. Aku janji akan kembali nanti." Tutup Chanyeol sambil menuntun Baekhyun keluar _parlour_.

"Seberapa jauh apartemenmu dari sini?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangan lelaki itu melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, membuatnya menjadi sulit berpikir.

"T-Tiga blok." Baekhyun terkejut dengan suaranya yang parau. Ia berdehem karena rasa gatal yang timbul di tenggorokannya.

"Ok. Aku akan mengambil sepedaku sebentar." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun sejenak, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya. " _Wait_. 'Kay?"

Lelaki itu segera berjalan ke arah tempat parkir sepeda, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bersemu hingga ujung telinganya panas.

Otaknya hanya berisi satu kalimat dalam _loop_ yang berulang ' _chanyeoljustkissedmechanyeoljustkissedmechanyeol justkissedme_ ' seperti kereta api tanpa akhir.

Ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri, kemudian menggigit bibir agar tidak berteriak.

 _Bless you Butterscotch!_

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah tidak lagi di apartemennya ketika ia kembali. Ponselnya yang tertinggal menampilkan tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dan satu pesan dari Yixing yang berbunyi _'I will scold you tomorrow_ , _Baekkie! :)_ '.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat _smiley_ yang pasti berkebalikan dengan eskpresi Yixing saat mengetik pesan itu. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelah tempat tidur, saat Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya. Lelaki itu menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada Baekhyun, sebelum mendesah pelan. "Kenapa kau memaksakan diri keluar?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

Mungkin ini pengaruh Parasetamol, mungkin juga karena tadi Chanyeol menciumnya, atau mungkin karena ia sangat nyaman memiliki Chanyeol yang merawatnya, tapi suaranya tidak lagi mencicit saat ia mengungkapkan, "Aku sangat, sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol berdecak frustasi. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, menampilkan sedikit warna hitam dari anak rambut yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar pelipisnya. "Aku juga sangat, sangat ingin mengajakmu kencan." Baekhyun tidak sengaja memekik kecil dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi kau terlihat sibuk, maka dari itu aku menunda keinginanku paling tidak sampai tugasmu selesai."

Baekhyun mengerjap bodoh. "Benarkah?"

Dengan senyum paling menawan, Chanyeol mengangguk, meyakinkan Baekhyun. Tangan lelaki itu bermain di kepalanya. Mengusap rambut Baekhyun hingga matanya terasa berat.

" _I really, really like you, you know_..." Senyum Chanyeol berubah kikuk. "Sejak kau datang dengan rambut apelmu, aku tahu aku akan segera jatuh."

Jika saja Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan sehat, ia pasti tidak bisa mengontrol respon tubuhnya yang berlebihan karena pernyataan Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya, otaknya tetap saja menemukan celah untuk membuatnya terlihat bodoh saat ia membalas, "Kau juga sangat, sangat menarik. Aku pikir kau adalah robot produksi Jepang."

Chanyeol terbahak keras. Lelaki itu memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa sementara Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya tanpa henti. Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol agar lelaki itu berhenti, namun tawanya justru semakin memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kau harus segera sembuh, Baekhyunie." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meredam tawanya, karena melihat Baekhyun yang melipat tangan di dada dengan raut wajah masam. "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau jika kau sudah sembuh." Rayu lelaki itu penuh kelakar, memaksa sudut bibir Baekhyun untuk tersenyum.

"Bahkan jika aku meminta satu makan malam denganmu di café ujung jalan?" tanya Baekhyun untuk menguji bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

Chanyeol melepas kaus kakinya, kemudian berpaling menghadap Baekhyun. "Tentu." Jawab lelaki itu santai. Ia memanjat ke atas tempat tidur, merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun seperti itu adalah sebuah _gesture_ yang sudah sangat biasa. "Kau bisa meminta makan malam denganku sebanyak apapun setelah ini."

Dengan gemuruh di dadanya yang semakin tidak karuan, Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, hingga ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan lebih tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, karena rasa pusing kembali menyerbu kepalanya.

"Begitu juga dengan pelukan?" ujarnya kali ini, masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapat sebelumnya.

Sambil terkikik geli, Chanyeol merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia membawa kepala Baekhyun ke atas lengannya, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam sebuah dekapan hangat . "Begitu juga dengan pelukan." Ulang Chanyeol membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghirup banyak-banyak aroma karamel bercampur krim _mocha_ dari pakaian Chanyeol di tengah fungsi penciumannya yang buruk. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke cerukan leher lelaki itu, karena Chanyeol begitu nyaman.

Baekhyun membuat suaranya setipis dan selirih mungkin saat ia membisikkan pertanyaan terakhirnya, "Bagaimana dengan ciuman?"

Pada kalimat ini, pandangan keduanya saling mengunci. Chanyeol memperhatikan hidung Baekhyun yang memerah, serta wajah pucat lelaki di pelukannya. Jemari mereka saling menemukan di bawah selimut, sebelum Chanyeol mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka.

 _This is bliss_. Baekhyun memejamkan mata untuk merasakan bibir Chanyeol sepenuhnya. _Pure bliss_. Jiwanya masih beterbangan entah kemana saat Chanyeol mengucapkan, "Begitu juga dengan ciuman." Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Bahkan banyak ciuman."

Chanyeol tidak kembali ke _parlour_ hari itu. Ia menghabiskan seluruh siang hingga malamnya bersama Baekhyun. Mereka mulai bicara mengenai diri mereka, tertawa seperti hari esok tidak akan datang, merencanakan bagaimana kencan pertama mereka nanti, dan berhenti ketika Baekhyun menguap dengan mata yang mengantuk.

Semuanya terasa sempurna sampai Baekhyun menggumam sebelum mimpi menariknya dari alam sadar, " _Can we skip dating and go straight to the altar_?"

Chanyeol hanya melongo.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **From : Wizard Byun**

 _Kau tidak masuk?_

 **From : Blizzard Park**

 _Ya. Seseorang menularkan virusnya padaku lewat ciuman._

 _Oh, koreksi. Terlalu banyak ciuman._

 **From : Wizard Byun**

 ** _…_**

 _Um, Sorry?_

 **From : Blizzard Park**

 _Meh. It's worth it._

 **From : Wizard Byun**

 _But, Channie is sick :(_

 **From : Blizzard Park**

 _I'm okay!_

 _Lagipula aku yakin kau sedang menikmati Rainbow Paradise-mu selagi aku tidak di sana._

 _Minta tambahan sprinkle sebanyak-banyaknya~_

 **From : Wizard Byun**

 _Ugh. I hate you._

 **Form : Blizzard Park**

 _I still love you, though :p_

 _._

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **I'M SORRY!**

Sempet kehambat nulis karena ngurusin adek yang mau masuk kuliah-_- Hahahaha.

Wow, aku seneng banget sama _review_ kemarin akhirnya bisa ketemu sama Sulay _Shipper_. *dadah dadah* Selamat, kalian udah dipaksa buat mengkonsumsi istilah-istilah fisika dan kimia dalam kemasan yang berbeda! Hobi aku emang nyari-nyari hal aneh kaya gitu, jadi jangan kaget kalo cerita kemarin bukan cerita terakhir yang bakalan aku sambungin sama sains.

Oiya ini per _chapter_ -nya sebenernya nyambung, tapi engga nyambung juga (?). Istilahnya cuma kaya mata rantai doang tapi nggak nyambung sampe keseluruhan. Di _chapter_ depan bakal keliatan deh gimana maksud aku.

 _So, so, so_ , ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ChanBaek~ Semoga para _shipper_ mereka engga kecewa sama cerita abal ini ( _because, i'm so cheesy and i'm gonna puke_ ).

Kritik, saran serta _review_ -nya ditunggu sekaliiiiii!

 _P.S **:** Ada yang bisa nebak hint apa yang aku tinggalin di sini buat chapter selanjutnya? ;)_

 **XOXO**

 _ **—Red Sherry—**_


	4. Beat the Clock

_"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Minseok melirik Chanyeol heran._

 _Lelaki itu belum berhenti tersenyum semenjak pulang dari parlour. Minseok memintanya mampir sebentar untuk makan malam bersama ke apartemennya._

 _"Apel." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu mengambil mangkuk nasi sambil terkikik seperti orang kerasukan._

 _Minseok mengerutkan alis. "Apel?"_

 _"Yeah, apple is cute, Hyung." Lanjutnya pelan dan Minseok tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tersipu karena kalimat sederhana itu. "Apple is love, apple is life."_

 _"Kau benar-benar aneh." Gerutu Minseok kemudian, walaupun Chanyeol tetap tidak mendengarkannya._

 _Jiwa lelaki itu seakan melayang entah kemana hingga Minseok menggeleng-geleng bingung._

 _"Apa kau pikir aku bisa mendapatkan apel?" tanya lelaki itu semakin aneh._

 _Minseok memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dengan membalas, "Ya, ya, ya. Kau bisa mendapatkan apel manapun yang kau mau, Channie."_

 _Mendengar itu, senyum Chanyeol melebar, membuat Minseok bertanya-tanya apa sudut bibir lelaki itu bisa menyentuh telinga._

 _"You're the best Hyung ever."_

 _Minseok berdecak penasaran._

* * *

 **KALEIDOSCOPE**

 **CHAPTER III**

.

 **BEAT THE CLOCK**

.

" _Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock._ "

— Mary Parrish

* * *

 _ **Prenote** : Ready for some domestic!ChenMin AU? Here we go, hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

.

Suara langkah kaki seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berlari dapat terdengar dalam sebuah ruang apartemen di pagi hari yang cerah itu. Pandangan anak itu menyisir ruangan dengan terburu-buru, sebelum seseorang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Panik, ia akhirnya bersembunyi di samping kabinet kayu ruang tengah. Gadis kecil itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar ia tidak tergelak dan ditemukan. Matanya mengintip pelan-pelan dari balik kabinet, mencari sosok seorang lelaki di ruangan itu. Merasa keadaan sedang kosong, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri berjinjit keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk berlari ke arah lemari kecil di bawah meja televisi. Lemari itu cukup besar untuk tubuhnya agar bisa masuk. Namun belum setengah perjalanan, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menangkapnya dari belakang lalu mengangkatnya ke udara.

" _Gotcha_!" seru Jongdae riang. "Kau seburuk _Appa_ -mu dalam urusan permainan, Mindae."

Gadis kecil itu—Mindae, meronta dengan tawa menggaung membelah pagi saat Jongdae mulai menggelitik perutnya.

" _Captain! Captain_! Mindae geli!" pekiknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Keduanya terjatuh ke lantai kemudian berguling di atasnya. Mindae berbalik memunggungi Jongdae lalu kembali berlari untuk menghindar. Jongdae terbahak melihat gadis kecilnya kini bersembunyi di balik lengan sofa.

"Oh, _come on, little love_." Keluhnya masih sambil tertawa. "Kita punya misi yang lebih penting."

Mendengar itu, Mindae mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya. " _Captain_ tidak sedang menjebak Mindae?" tanya gadis kecil itu ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jongdae berjalan menghampiri Mindae. "Kemarilah."

Dengan senyum yang mengembang serta mata berbinar penuh minat, Mindae segera naik ke pangkuan Jongdae. "Apa misi kita kali ini, _Captain_?"

"Kita harus membangunkan naga yang sedang tertidur."

Mulut Mindae menganga lebar sambil melirik ke ruangan sekitar mereka. "Dimana naga itu tinggal?"

"Di pulau sebelah sana." Jongdae menunjuk kamar utama. "Sekarang naiklah, kita akan menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk kesana."

Mindae mengangguk riang.

Jongdae kemudian menggendong anaknya di punggung, membuat dirinya sendiri seperti sebuah kapal dengan meliuk-liukkan badannya.

Sesampainya di pintu kamar, ia menurunkan Mindae lalu meminta gadis itu untuk bertiarap. Jongdae menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, mengisyaratkan Mindae untuk diam. Gadis kecil itu menggangguk paham. Mereka mulai merayap ke tepi tempat tidur, lalu bersandar dengan punggung melawan rangka ranjang.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita harus melompat agar naga itu segera terbangun. Kau mengerti?"

" _Aye, aye, Capt_!" Jawab gadis itu sambil memberikan tanda _salute_ ke arahnya.

"Oke, kau siap?" Mindae mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Satu... dua... tiga!"

Secara serentak, keduanya melompat ke atas tempat tidur dengan teriakan sekeras mungkin, memancing geraman kesal dari lelaki yang masih terperjam. Jongdae menyentak selimut yang membungkus tubuh lelaki itu sementara Mindae menindihnya sambil masih terus berteriak.

Lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya. Apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah sepasang _troll_ paling menyebalkan sepanjang sejarah sedang berusaha membangunkannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki itu menarik Mindae ke dalam dekapannya, menawannya agar tidak banyak bergerak.

" _Captain_ , _Captain_ , tolong! Mindae terperangkap!" jerit Mindae ketika lelaki itu menggigit-gigit bahunya kecil.

"Lepaskan dia naga Baozi!" Jongdae ikut larut dalam perannya, kemudian mengambil salah satu guling dan mulai menyerang lelaki itu.

Mindae berhasil lolos pada pukulan ketiga, ia kini bergabung dengan Jongdae untuk memukul-mukul lelaki yang tengah meringkuk sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Okay! Okay! Aku menyerah!" Lelaki itu bangkit kemudian duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara.

Mindae yang terkikik langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu.

"Beri _Appa_ -mu ciuman selamat pagi." Tutur Jongdae seraya meredam tawanya.

Mindae menoleh ke arah _Appa_ -nya, lalu mengecup pipi lelaki itu. " _Morning_ , _Appa_!"

" _Good morning too, little love_. Siap untuk berpindah rumah hari ini?"

Mindae mengangguk cepat. Gadis itu sudah tidak sabar untuk berpindah dari apartemen kecil yang kini mereka tempati, ke sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggiran kota. Mereka bahkan telah menyiapkan ayunan serta kotak pasir untuk Mindae agar gadis itu bisa bermain lebih leluasa nantinya.

"Jadi anak yang baik dan mandilah sekarang. _Appa_ akan menyiapkan bajumu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Mindae beranjak dari pangkuan _Appa_ -nya, kemudian melepas piyamanya sambil berlari dan bernyanyi ceria menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kedua lelaki di dalam kamar itu tergelak pelan, sebelum matanya saling bertemu.

" _And where is my morning kiss_ , _Captain_?" Lelaki itu berkata, tangannya menyelinap ke pinggang Jongdae dengan gerakan menggoda.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Ia merangkul pundak lelaki itu, lalu menanamkan satu ciuman singkat namun hangat ke bibirnya. " _Good morning_ , _baby_."

" _Good morning too, baby._ "

 **.**

 **—oOo—**

 **.**

Pemindahan barang dari apartemen ke rumah baru mereka memakan waktu lima jam. Memilih tidak ambil pusing, mereka memanfaatkan jasa pemindahan barang untuk mengurus semua itu. Sementara, tugas mereka selama lima jam ke depan adalah membuat Mindae tidak mengeluh untuk pulang, karena anak itu sudah tidak bisa menunggu untuk menempati rumah barunya.

Minseok memutuskan mengisi agenda pertama hari itu dengan berbelanja. Mereka membutuhkan banyak barang yang mungkin diperlukan untuk tempat tinggal baru mereka. Mindae duduk manis di atas troli dengan boneka dinosaurus di dekapannya. Gadis kecil itu bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke _hypermar_ t ini. Rambut sebahu gadis itu diikat menjadi dua—kali ini dengan bagian sama rata (Minseok harus menonton video _tutorial_ bagiamana cara mengikat rambut dengan benar selama delapan kali sebelum puas dengan hasil kerjanya).

Jongdae mendorong trolinya pelan sambil melihat daftar belanjaan yang telah dibuat Minseok kemarin malam. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Minseok selalu menjadi sisi yang lebih teroganisir di antara mereka. Berbeda dengan dirinya, lelaki itu memiliki keteraturan yang baik dalam mengatur segala sesuatu pada tempatnya.

Dasi, kaus kaki, ikat pinggang diurutkan dalam warna yang bertingkat. Begitu juga dengan baju serta celana. _Refrigrator_ mereka selalu rapi karena Minseok menempatkan tiap jenis makanan dalam kotak-kotak _tupperware_ yang bertumpuk dengan label di depannya. Apartemen mereka juga jauh dari kata berantakan, karena Minseok menerapkan jadwal membersihkan rumah mulai dari menyapu sampai mencuci baju secara teratur.

Sebaliknya, Jongdae justru berada di sisi yang berlawanan. Ia sengaja tidak meletakkan sepatu di rak, atau menukar isi makanan di _tupperware_ minseok, atau berpura-pura tidur saat datang jadwal untuk membersihkan rumah (Minseok akan berteriak ' _Yah, Kim Jongdae kau begitu menyebalkan'_ yang hanya akan ia balas dengan tertawa)

Jongdae kembali memfokuskan diri ke kertas di genggamannya. Ia mengambil satu botol saus _barbeque_ yang ada di kanannya, kemudian saus tiram, serta merica bubuk.

Gadis kecil di dalam trolinya tiba-tiba berhenti menyanyi. Raut wajahnya terlihat masam dan cemberut. " _Appa_ , Mindae _is boring_." Keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Minseok membelalak ke arah Jongdae, seakan meneriakkan _'code red_!' karena Mindae bisa jadi luar biasa cengeng ketika ia sedang bosan.

"Tapi kita punya misi penting lain, sayang." Sambar Jongdae cepat sebelum gadis itu menangis.

Minseok dapat bernafas lega saat gadis itu kembali tersenyum cerah. "Kita akan membangunkan naga lagi?"

"Oh, bukan." Jongdae melirik Minseok sejenak, memastikan lelaki itu sedang dalam _mood_ baik. "Kita akan memberi makan naga sebelum naga itu marah dan membakar _hypermart_ ini."

Kali ini, Minseok yang mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menatap Jongdae tajam seraya menggerutu pelan ' _Kenapa aku selalu menjadi korban?'_

Mindae terkikik melihat _Appa_ -nya yang memberengut. " _Appa is mad_!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk Minseok.

Jongdae yang tadinya tertawa langsung memasang mimik serius. "Oh, gawat kita harus cepat-cepat sebelum naga itu semakin marah."

Ia segera berlari sambil mendorong troli sementara Minseok—setelah berbagai umpatan dalam hati akhirnya pasrah menerima perannya dan mulai mengejar mereka.

Jongdae menukik, memasuki lorong makanan dan meminta Mindae untuk menyambar sereal sesuai yang ada di daftar belanja. Minseok di belakang mereka memasang raut wajah seram sambil membentuk tangannya seperti cakar.

Mindae tertawa geli kemudian berteriak, "Cepat, _Captain_! Naga itu mulai mendekat!"

Jongdae berlari lebih cepat sementara Minseok ikut tergelak saat ia tidak sengaja tersandung. Mindae mengambil dengan cepat barang apa saja yang Jongdae sebutkan. Ia bahkan mengambil tiga batang coklat yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bajunya (Jongdae berkata, "Hanya agar _Appa_ -mu tidak merebutnya, sesampainya di kasir kau harus mengeluarkannya dengan cepat.") sebelum meraih SunnyD yang berada di dekatnya.

Jongdae menoleh ke belakang lalu mengernyit karena tidak mendapati Minseok di sana. Ia berjalan pelan, melongok menyusuri tiap lorong tetapi tidak juga menemukan lelaki itu.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, Mindae memekik karena seseorang mengangkatnya dari troli. Minseok segera berlari selagi Jongdae masih terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Mindae memeluk leher Minseok kuat sambil terus tergelak melihat Jongdae yang kini mengejar mereka. Minseok masuk ke lorong perlatan rumah tangga, kemudian bersembunyi di ujung rak gondola lorong itu.

"Kau menjadi sanderaku sekarang, jika kau berteriak aku akan menggelitikimu sampai menangis." Ujar Minseok sambil berusaha mengeluarkan ekspresi mengancam.

Mindae melipat bibirnya ke dalam, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun saat ia menagkap Jongdae mendekat ke arah mereka. Ketika Minseok menatap ke arah yang sebaliknya, Mindae menjulurkan tangan agar Jongdae bisa menemukan tempat persembunyiannya.

Melihat sinyal itu, Jongdae bergegas menghampiri mereka. Minseok tidak sempat berlari karena Jongdae mendekapnya dari belakang dengan kuat. Mereka bertiga meledak dalam tawa yang menggaung, memancing kerut keheranan di dahi siapa saja yang melintas.

Minseok kembali menurunkan Mindae ke dalam troli. Ia bergeser ke sebelah Jongdae, untuk melihat apa semua barang yang berada di daftar sudah terbeli. Mindae dengan ceria mengacungkan barang itu selagi Jongdae menyebutkan satu persatu.

"Roti tawar?"

" _Check_!"

"Kacang kalengan?"

" _Check_!"

"Pasta gigi?"

" _Check_!"

"Deterjen?"

" _Check!_ "

"Kond-"

Minseok dengan sigap mencubit lengan Jongdae hingga lelaki itu mendelik saat menyadari kesalahannya.

Mindae yang menyaksikan itu mengerjap polos. "Kon?" Alis gadis itu bertautan heran. "Apa itu kon?"

Kedua ayahnya berpandangan dalam diam, saling menyalahkan dan mengumpat lewat tatapan.

Tidak ingin membuat Mindae semakin penasaran, Minseok akhirnya tersenyum lalu berujar, "Bukan hal yang penting, sayang. Sekarang," Ia mendesis ke arah Jongdae, "biarkan _Captain_ menyelesaikan misinya dan aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk mengembalikan coklat yang kau sembunyikan sedari tadi."

Jongdae dan Mindae memberengut bersamaan.

 **.**

 **—oOo—**

 **.**

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam di _hypermart_ itu (mungkin bisa lebih jika pegawai di sana tidak menegur mereka karena berlarian di sepanjang lorong setelah Jongdae memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainan tadi). Kini, ketiganya bersandar lelah di dalam mobil sambil menarik nafas yang masih memburu. Minseok mencuri pandang ke anaknya yang sedang memandang keluar kaca jendela, kemudian menoleh ke Jongdae dan mendesah pelan.

"Dia tidak tidur." Bisiknya dalam suara sangat pelan.

Jongdae tertawa karena kalimat itu memiliki arti yang sama dengan ' _kita harus siap mengalihkan pikirannya lagi_ '.

"Ok, semua siap untuk berlayar?" Jongdae menyalakan mesin mobilnya diiringi teriakan ' _aye, aye_ , _Captain_!' dari Minseok dan Mindae.

Ia masih tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena Minseok mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan ' _Captain_ ' yang dulu ia benci ("Itu adalah sebutan paling konyol untuk seorang ayah, Jongdae.").

" _Appa_ , kita akan pulang setelah ini?" tanya Mindae tiba-tiba sambil melompat di atas jok mobil belakang.

Jongdae menyelamatkan keadaan sebelum Minseok berubah panik dengan menjawab, "Tidak. Kita akan mampir ke _parlour_ sebentar. Apa kau ingin Rainbow Paradise?"

"Rainbow Paradise!" Mindae memekik riang lalu mulai menari kecil.

Minseok memberi isyarat untuk sedikit melambatkan laju mobil mereka agar perjalanan ke _parlour_ menjadi sedikit lebih lama.

" _How about a little game_?" Jongdae menyarankan melihat Mindae yang mulai usil di belakang.

"Mindae _loves game_!"

"Oke, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, permainan ini bernama _'i'm going to picnic_ '." Jongdae membelokkan kemudinya perlahan. "Misal, aku punya satu kata kunci rahasia. Umm, anggap aku memikirkan kata kunci itu adalah; benda yang berwarna merah. Lalu aku akan memberikan petunjuknya saat memulai permainan dengan mengatakan ' _aku ingin pergi berpiknik dan aku akan membawa apel'_. Kemudian, kalian harus meneruskan dengan bertanya ' _apa aku boleh membawa lemon?'_ yang akan aku jawab dengan tidak, karena lemon bukan berwarna merah dan seterusnya sampai kalian bisa menebak pola yang aku maksud. _Got it_?"

Mindae mengangguk paham. Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berpindah ke depan, memilih duduk di pangkuan Minseok. "Ayo mulai, _Captain_!"

Jongdae mengacak rambut anaknya lembut. "Baik." Ia berdehem sejenak. "Aku ingin pergi berpiknik dan aku ingin membawa _pork belly_."

Entah kenapa Jongdae tergelak ketika mengucapkan itu. Minseok berkedip, memikirkan pola apa yang kira-kira berhubungan dengan ' _pork belly_ '.

"Apa aku boleh membawa kopi?" tanya Minseok untuk memulai.

"Oh, tidak. kau tidak boleh membawa kopi." Jawab Jongdae.

"Apa Mindae boleh membawa susu?"

Jongdae memberikan jawaban serupa ke gadis kecilnya. Ia mengatur volume radionya sedikit lebih kecil agar suara mereka tidak teredam. Minseok memainkan bibir, alisnya naik setengah selagi ia berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan air mineral?" tanya lelaki itu kemudian.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh membawa air mineral."

Mindae menjadi sedikit tertantang karena Minseok mendapatkan jawaban ' _boleh_ ' dari Jongdae. Gadis kecil itu melongok ke jalan, mencari petunjuk yang mungkin saja bisa ia dapatkan dari sana.

"Shiitake?"

"Tentu kau boleh membawa Shiitake."

Mindae memekik riang di pangkuan Minseok, hingga lelaki itu menahan bahunya karena ia yakin gadis itu pasti akan melompat. Mereka melewati perempatan pertama yang cukup sepi pada pertengahan hari seperti ini.

Sembari Jongdae fokus pada kemudinya, Minseok dan Mindae bergantian melemparkan pertanyaan yang menuai banyak jawaban ' _tidak_ '. Gadis kecilnya mulai kesal karena tidak bisa menebak dengan benar. Jongdae mencubit pipi anaknya yang mengerutkan dahi sambil bersedekap dan memutuskan untuk menambah petunjuk.

"Kata kuncinya berhubungan dengan resep makanan." Papar lelaki itu.

Wajah Mindae berubah cerah. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya hingga menghadap ke Jongdae.

"Oh, apa Mindae boleh membawa tepung?"

"Yup." Balas Jongdae singkat sambil menggigit bibir karena ia mulai kesulitan menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana dengan telur?" kali ini Minseok yang bersuara.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Mengalihkan pandangan ke kaca spion ketika mereka berbelok ke kanan. Permainan menjadi lebih mudah, Mindae menebak dengan benar saat menyebutkan gula, saus tiram, bahkan bawang.

Alis Minseok bertautan ketika ia mulai mengurutkan bahan apa saja yang telah disebutkan.

"Tunggu… _pork belly_ , tepung, telur, _baking powder_ —" Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mendesis. "Oh, astaga aku sangat membencimu, Kim Jongdae."

Jongde terbahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata saat suaminya mulai memukuli lengannya. Mindae yang belum mengerti menatap mereka bergantian dengan mata besarnya, sedikit mengerjap bingung mengapa _Appa_ -nya begitu marah.

" _Captain_ , Mindae belum menemukan jawabannya."

Masih ingin menggoda Minseok, Jongdae-pun berkata, "Coba tanya ke Appa."

Gadis kecil itu mendongak memandang Appa-nya. Ikatan rambutnya mulai berantakan karena ia terlalu banya bergerak. Minseok mendesah sambil melemparkan tatapan jengkelnya ke Jongdae.

"Itu adalah resep membuat Baozi." Bisiknya sambil menahan malu.

Jongdae kembali meledak dalam tawa.

 **.**

 **—oOo—**

 **.**

Mindae berlari ke Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai di SwirlSation. Lelaki itu langsung menyambutnya dengan menggendong Mindae ke atas bahunya. Jongdae segera memlilih salah satu kursi yang berdekatan dengan pintu keluar setelah meminta satu Swirl Special Parfait dan Rainbow Paradise ke salah satu pegawai. Minseok memperhatikan anaknya yang masih terkikik karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti memutar tubuhnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan senyum yang tidak berhenti terpulas sedari tadi mengamati Chanyeol dan Mindae dari bangku sebelah kasir. Minseok ingat, itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan yang membuat Minseok marah tempo hari karena Chanyeol tidak kembali ke _parlour_. Walaupun sesaat kemudian, setelah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah menawarkan bantuan cuma-cuma di _parlour_ -nya, ia merasa tidak enak dan kemudian meminta maaf.

Ketika es krim mereka sudah siap, Mindae buru-buru berlari ke kursinya sambil menarik Chanyeol untuk bergabung. Gadis kecil itu tanpa pikir panjang menyuap _whipped cream_ ke dalam mulutnya dengan tawa yang riang.

"Hey, Hyung. Semua berjalan lancar?" sapa Chanyeol ramah.

Minseok mengangguk seraya menyeka noda es krim yang mulai belepotan di pipi Mindae. "Ya, dalam dua jam lagi rumah itu akan siap ditempati. Kau yakin ingin tetap ingin tinggal di apartemen?"

Chanyeol melirik lelaki yang duduk di sebelah meja kasir sekilas sebelum membalas, "Aku sudah nyaman tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Ah, kau dan lelaki itu memiliki hubungan?" celetuk Jongdae dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ajak dia bergabung kesini." Timpal Minseok.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas." Sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Hanya kesini untuk melihatku sebentar."

Jongdae tergelak hingga sudut bibirnya melengkung tipis. "Hm, _sweet, sweet love_."

Mereka berdua menggoda Chanyeol (walaupun sebenarnya sebagian besar itu dilakukan oleh Jongdae) hingga lelaki itu memerah sampai ke ujung telinga. Seperti tahu bahwa topik itu tidak akan mendekati akhir, Chanyeol-pun mencari alasan agar ia bisa kembali bekerja di balik _counter_ yang dibalas dengan lebih banyak kalimat menggoda lain sebelum mereka berdua mengizinkan Chanyeol beranjak.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya itu, mengecup keningnya singkat kemudian mengepalkan tangan ke udara sembari berteriak ' _fighting!_ '. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana mata lelaki itu berbinar dengan kekaguman saat Chanyeol tersenyum sembari berjalan mundur untuk masuk ke dalam _counter_.

Mendadak, ia menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang telah menghabiskan setengah es krimnya, lalu ke Mindae yang sedang mengunyah _cherry_ dengan begitu menggemaskan. Menjadi pasangan Jongdae membuatnya menemukan alasan mengapa mereka bisa saling menyempurnakan.

Karena mereka punya dua kutub sifat yang berbeda.

Perkenalan awal mereka dimulai dengan kejadian yang unik; salah sambung.

Jongdae menelpon ke nomor ponselnya pada jam sebelas malam di saat ia sudah bersiap tidur. Lelaki itu mengoceh panjang tentang pertandingan _baseball_ yang sedang berlangsung tanpa memberi Minseok jeda untuk bicara. Ia bisa saja menutup sambungan itu, tetapi Minseok bukan seseorang yang tidak punya sopan santun.

Maka, ia menunggu sampai Jongdae selesai bicara.

Ketika lelaki itu akhirnya berhenti meracau. Minseok segera menjelaskan bahwa ia telah menghubungi nomor yang salah. Ada kecanggungan yang mengisi saluran itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Jongdae meminta maaf. Kemudian entah bagaimana permulaannya, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa tidur, dan keduanya sama-sama penggemar _baseball_ , mereka berakhir dengan percakapan sampai menjelang subuh.

 _Atau Minseok pikir ceritanya berlangsung seperti itu._

Karena beberapa bulan setelah mereka bersama, Jongdae mengaku bahwa itu bukan salah sambung. Ternyata, lelaki itu memang sengaja menghubungi Minseok setelah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dari salah satu teman kuliahnya. Namun pada saat Minseok mengangkat teleponnya, Jongdae berubah gugup dan tanpa sadar segera mengeluarkan topik apa saja yang ada di kepalanya.

Minseok memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius saat Jongdae melamarnya dalam tiga kata yang membuat ia kesulitan menenangkan detak jantungnya;

" _Let's start a family._ "

Dan dengan menjawab ' _Ok, let's start a family_ ' Minseok tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik di hidupnya.

Ia bahagia luar biasa.

Kehidupan rumah tangganya jauh dari kata normal. Karena mereka harus mengeluarkan satu pak kartu lalu bermain Poker hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memasak dan mencuci piring nanti malam, atau bermain Jenga demi lolos dari tugas mengepel, serta masih banyak lainnya.

Mindae hadir setahun setelah Minseok mengungkapkan bahwa ia kesepian berada di rumah sendirian. Mereka sempat berdebat panjang mengenai nama anak itu dan berakhir dengan nama paling sederhana yang pernah mereka pikirkan ("Mindae, Minseok – Jongdae, aku bahkan membiarkan namaku berada di akhir, kau harus segera mengakhiri ini, Minnie~").

Minseok tertawa tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu.

Jongdae berhenti memakan es krimnya saat mendengar tawa Minseok. Ia menoleh, menemukan suaminya sedang memandang Mindae dengan tatapan yang dalam. Gadis kecil itu mengusap perutnya yang kekenyangan dan Jongdae yakin sebentar lagi Mindae akan jatuh tertidur.

"Hey, apa temanmu memberi diskon untuk pemindahan barang kita?" gumam Minseok.

Ia kini menarik Mindae ke pelukannya, membiarkan gadis kecil itu bersandar di dadanya.

Jongdae tergelak. "Ya. Ia hampir tidak memberikannya karena akhir-akhir ini susasana hatinya sedang mengerikan."

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya Minseok heran.

Mereka menggunakan jasa pindah rumah dari salah satu rekan Jongdae di tempat kerjanya dulu. Keduanya masih berhubungan baik walaupun sekarang rekannya itu telah mendirikan perusahaan jasa pindah rumah sendiri.

"Mantan kekasihnya dari Kanada kembali." Tukas Jongdae. "Dia tidak berhenti mengeluh mengenai itu."

Minseok ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut, namun Mindae tiba-tiba merengek meminta untuk tidur di dalam mobil. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian menggendong Mindae. Mereka menhampiri Chanyeol sejenak untuk berpamitan, sekaligus mengundang lelaki itu agar datang ke _Housewarming Party_ mereka nantinya.

"Oh, katakan pada kekasihmu untuk membawa teman. Dan katakan pada temannya untuk membawa teman yang lain." Jongdae menambahkan sebelum mereka keluar dari _parlour_. " _The more, the merrier._ " Tutupnya riang sambil merangkul Minseok menuju ke mobil mereka.

 **.**

 **—oOo—**

 **.**

Kening Minseok mengernyit menangkap sebuah _sticky notes_ yang tertempel di depan pintu rumah baru mereka. Ada gambar panda dengan telinga yang terlalu besar di bawah tulisan tangan yang terlihat digoreskan terburu-buru;

.

 _Go, go, make a baby! Oh, I forgot you can't…_

 _I mean, go, go, get more baby!_

 _Aku menyiapkan sedikit hadiah untukmu di dalam, Chenchen ;)_

 _._

Jongdae tertawa renyah. Ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, sambil menarik nafas dalam dan memandang ke arah Minseok.

Begitu pintu itu dibuka, keduanya tercengang. Tidak hanya barang mereka telah disusun rapi dengan tatanan yang apik, namun juga karena terdapat lampu led yang berbentuk seperti jaring-jaring kelambu menjalar di dinding ruang tengah, melingkari berbagi foto keluarga mereka hingga menimbulkan kesan temaram yang menghangatkan.

Minseok melepaskan desah kagumnya. Jongdae melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Minseok, kemudian menempelkan pelipisnya ke kepala lelaki itu. Mindae yang masih berada di dekapan Minseok tiba-tiba mengigau hingga keduanya tertawa.

Mereka memutuskan untuk merebahkan anaknya di kamar agar gadis kecil itu bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Kejutan kedua menyambut mereka di ruang tidur Mindae. Terdapat boneka panda besar yang gemuk diletakkan di atas ranjang Mindae.

"Kenapa temanmu ini baik sekali?" Minseok berubah penasaran. Ia melepas sepatu Mindae juga ikat rambutnya sebelum menarik selimut sampai ke atas dada anak itu.

Keduanya berjalan hati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun saat menutup pintu kamar Mindae.

"Mungkin karena aku satu-satunya orang yang setia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya." Jawab Jongdae santai. Ia menarik Minseok ke kamar utama dengan pandangan yang penuh teka-teki. "Atau mungkin," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "karena ia tahu ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan kita yang ketiga."

Minseok membelalak. Ia buru-buru melirik arlojinya dan segera mendesah _oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya_ ketika melihat tanggal yang tertera di arloji itu.

Namun Jongdae tidak menampakkan kemarahan atau rasa kecewa sedikitpun. Lelaki itu justru membawa Minseok ke pelukannya, membiarkan hening menyalurkan bagaimana berartinya mereka untuk satu sama lain.

" _We have a home_." Minseok berbisik pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan.

" _And we have a family_." Lanjut Jongdae—tersenyum, mengetahui hidupnya mendekati kata lengkap.

Ada rasa syukur merebak dari dalam dada mereka. Keduanya memilih untuk saling bersitatap, karena terkadang mata lebih banyak bicara dari kata. Jongdae melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Minseok, menarik senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu sebelum mendekat dan mengunci senyumnya dengan bibirnya.

" _Happy 3_ _rd_ _anniversary of being_ Mr. Kim." Desah Jongdae lirih dengan wajah yang masih belum berjarak.

Minseok tersenyum, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jongdae. " _Right back at you, Captain_ Kim."

Di hari pertamanya, kediaman Kim dipenuhi dengan banyak tawa serta kata cinta dari keduanya.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note :**

Setelah selesai bikin _chapter_ ini, aku menyadari bahwa... bikin _marriage life_ itu syusah (mungkin karena belum ngalamin sendiri? hehehe)

ENIWEIIII, _thankyou_ buat semua _review_ -nya, kalian ih bikin aku seneng ih sama _review_ lucu-lucuan kalian. Hehehe. Kali ini akhirnya ketemu sama beberapa ChanBaek _shipper. (_ Hello! *bows* _)_

Jangan lupa untuk kritik, saran serta _review-nya_ buat _chapter_ ini :)) ( _please,_ _excuse my crappy imagination about the domestic thing *cries*_ )

 _I love you all!_

 _P.S : Guess who's the next pairing! :D_

 **XOXO**

 _ **—Red Sherry—**_


	5. Serendipity

_"Apa kau suka dengan kejutanku?" Zitao memekik riang di ujung sambungan teleponnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jongdae karena ia tidak sabar mendengar nada gembira lelaki itu._

 _Jongdae berdehem pelan. "Bisakah aku mengucapkan terimakasih nanti?" Lelaki itu terdengar sedikit terengah. "I'm kinda in the middle of a situation right now."_

 _"Oh" Zitao mendesah kecewa. "Kau tidak bertengkar, kan?"_

 _"Tid—oh, astaga, a-aku akan menghubungimu nanti."_

 _Lalu setelahnya, sambungan itu terputus. Zitao mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Jongdae terdengar sangat enggan untuk bicara. Bukankah lelaki itu seharusnya sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik? Zitao bahkan mendengar desah nafas Minseok di tele-_

 _Oh, Tuhan. Zitao merutuk kebodohannya._

 _Ia sekarang mengerti alasan Jongdae sangat ingin menutup teleponnya._

* * *

 **KALEIDOSCOPE**

 **CHAPTER IV**

.

 **SERENDIPITY**

.

 _"Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences."_

― Emery Allen

* * *

 _ **Prenote** : So, i'm back after more than *coughs* a month *coughs* does anyboy wanna... kill me? If this story isn't worth the wait just sue me. 'Kay? _

_/Psstt, prepare for the overwhelming cheesiness. Yes, i'm that lame/_

* * *

.

Huang Zitao mungkin dapat dinobatkan sebagai orang yang paling banyak memaki di pagi hari.

Lelaki itu selalu memliki alasan untuk mengeluarkan kata kotor setiap mentari memulai pekerjaannya mengawali hari. Suasana hatinya seringkali berubah buruk sesederhana karena _alarm_ -nya berbunyi terlalu keras atau lehernya yang sakit akibat salah posisi tidur.

Umpatan dari mulut Zitao akan berlanjut setelahnya.

Ia mengutuk tetangga sebelah kamarnya yang bertengkar pada jam enam pagi, mencaci padatnya lalu lintas pada pukul tujuh, merutuk seseorang yang menyerobot antrian _pretzel_ -nya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan, dan menggerutu panjang saat aroma kepulan uap kopi panas menyambutnya di kantor sepuluh menit kemudian.

Zitao. Sangat. Membenci. Kopi.

Dengan desahan panjang, Zitao melangkahkan kaki melewati para pekerjanya cepat. Ia bahkan tidak melemparkan senyum atau kata sapaan sebagai basa-basi. Zitao hanya ingin segera masuk ke ruang pribadinya kemudian berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan suasana hatinya yang kacau.

Tanpa ia sadari, hal ini ternyata menimbulkan desas-desus beredar yang mengatakan bahwa ' _CEO Huang berubah semakin mengerikan sejak berbagai bingkisan misterius datang'_ di kalangan pekerjanya.

Para pekerja di perusahaan kecil itu menjadi saksi bagaimana pemberian demi pemberian datang untuk Zitao. Terkadang berupa sebuket bunga, atau sekotak coklat, hingga album foto. Mereka menerka-nerka siapa gerangan pengirim misterius yang membuat CEO mereka selalu bertampang masam setiap menemukan satu pemberian lain di meja ruang pribadinya.

Banyak spekulasi mulai bermunuculan, seperti ' _aku rasa itu adalah pesaing perusahaan ini'_ sampai ' _mungkin itu bingkisan dari mantan istrinya yang selingkuh'._ Bahkan, debat serta taruhan pun mulai bergulir hanya karena permasalahan ini.

Namun tetap saja, yang bisa menjawab teka-teki dibalik semua itu hanyalah Huang Zitao.

Suara geraman segera terdengar ketika Zitao melihat satu botol Kris Pinot Nero tepat di samping mesin _printer_ -nya. Ia berjalan gontai, meletakkan _messenger bag_ -nya asal-asalan sambil menatap _wine_ itu tajam. Jarinya mengetuk meja beberapa kali, sebelum ia akhirnya menyambar kartu berwarna _fuschia_ yang tertempel di leher botol.

Setiap bingkisan yang dikirmkan kepadanya selalu datang dengan kartu. Dan setiap kartu yang datang dengan bingkisan itu selalu berisi pesan yang sama.

―

 _Zi, please answer my call_

― **Wu Yifan**

―

Walaupun Zitao telah membaca pesan serupa berulang-ulang, Zitao masih tetap harus menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk memandang dalam diam tulisan tangan lelaki yang tertera di sana.

Wu Yifan.

Wu _fucking_ Yifan.

Wu _fucking_ Yi _fucking_ Fan.

Bahkan hanya dengan menyebut namanya, getir langsung tertanam dalam tiap keping darah Zitao.

Ia segera merobek kartu itu dan membuangnya kasar ke dalam tempat sampah. Sembari menggerutu, Zitao memanggil asistennya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Singkirkan benda ini dari hadapanku." Perintahnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke botol _wine_ di ujung sikunya.

Asistennya mengangguk, meraih botol _wine_ itu ragu-ragu. Ia seakan ingin menanyakan apakah Zitao yakin untuk membuangnya, namun urung karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba berteriak, "Bagian mana dari kalimat barusan yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Tergagap, sang asistenpun segera menuruti perintah atasannya sebelum lelaki itu berubah semakin murka. Ia sedikit mengintip ketika menutup pintu ruangan Zitao dan menangkap raut penuh kesedihan dari wajah atasannya. Lelaki itu memandang nanar ke tempat sampah, seolah menahan berbagai emosi yang ingin mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya kuat-kuat.

Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat sang CEO membenturkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja.

— **oOo—**

Seorang lelaki bersedekap, mengadakan kontes adu pandang dengan ponselnya sendiri. Hal ini telah berlangsung selama dua puluh menit, namun lelaki itu seperti belum siap mengambil keputusan. Berbagai pro dan kontra beterbangan di pikirannya tanpa henti. Ia tengah berusaha menimbang secara hati-hati keputusan yang akan diambil setelah ini.

Lelaki itu—Wu Yifan, meyakinkan diri bahwa yang sedang bermain dalam hatinya sekarang bukan harga diri. Namun lebih kepada logika.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan berbagai penolakan dari mantan kekasihnya. Yifan sadar, ia adalah pihak yang bersalah. Ia lebih mempermasalahkan bagaimana jika ratusan telepon yang mampir ke kotak panggilan masuk mantan kekasihnya, justru semakin membuat lelaki itu membencinya.

Jika seseorang bertanya siapa mantan kekasih yang sedang dibicarakannya saat ini, kepala Yifan akan segera meregistrasi empat hal berbeda.

 _Satu nama, secangkir minuman, sebuah situasi dan profesi._

Karena keempat komposisi ini menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah sangkar yang telah ditetapkan takdir. Dengan wajah murung Huang Zitao sedang mengantri asupan kafein cairnya, di antara sibuknya bahu jalan, serta Yifan yang tidak sengaja menangkap figur Zitao lalu memutuskan untuk mengabadikan lelaki itu dalam bingkai digital.

Satu nama, secangkir minuman, sebuah situasi dan profesi menjelma menjadi bentuk kata lain ketika Yifan melihat hasil foto Zitao kala itu; _Serendipity_.

Sebagai seorang fotografer yang berfokus pada _street photography,_ Yifan tahu bagaimana sulitnya menemukan objek yang tepat. Sehingga, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa seorang lelaki tampak begitu sempurna lewat lensa kameranya, Yifan tidak bisa berhenti.

Ia kembali ke tempat yang sama keesokan harinya. Menanti seseorang berwajah murung untuk mengantri kopi paginya, dengan kamera yang siaga di genggaman. Ketika Zitao datang, tangan Yifan mulai bekerja menangkap gerakan demi gerakan Zitao dengan latar belakang lautan manusia yang ia biarkan kabur.

Yifan sadar perbuatannya ini akan membuatnya dicap sebagi penguntit. Namun karena rasa puas belum juga ia dapatkan selama satu minggu penuh mengambil gambar Zitao, ia terus berjanji dalam hati bahwa, ' _ini adalah hari terakhir_ , _aku tidak akan datang lagi besok.'_

Namun baru setelah hari kedua puluh tiga, Yifan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Ia telah berhasil mendapatkan hasil foto sesuai keinginannya. Semua terlihat sempurna. Komposisi warna yang pas, objek yang tidak terlalu ramai, pencahayaan yang menarik dan Zitao.

 _Zitao_.

Ada rasa kosong yang tiba-tiba mencuri kebahagiaan Yifan saat itu. Ia menyadari bahwa setelahnya, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk kembali melihat wajah lelaki itu. Perut Yifan mendadak bergejolak, meremasnya seperti rindu yang tidak sampai.

 _Paling tidak_. Yifan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku harus berterimakasih_.

Jadi, ketika pagi berikutnya tiba, Yifan menemukan dirinya mengantri di _coffee shop_ favorit Zitao tepat lima antrian sebelum lelaki itu datang. Ia memesan dua kopi—satu, untuk dirinya dan satunya lagi ia tujukan kepada Zitao lewat pelayan kasir _coffee shop_ itu.

Yifan mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari meja kasir dengan tujuan memantau apakah kopi yang ia pesan benar-benar sampai ke tangan Zitao.

Ia menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu, menyaksikan antrian bergerak _terlalu pelan_ dengan banyak gerutu. Namun penantiannya terasa sepadan ketika melihat wajah Zitao berubah terkejut saat pelayan itu menyerahkan satu gelas kopi bahkan sebelum lelaki itu memesan. Zitao berjalan keluar antrian dengan dahi berkerut dan mata terarah ke tulisan yang Yifan sengaja goreskan di gelas karton kopi lelaki itu.

―

 _Aku seharusnya mengatakan ini sejak dua puluh empat hari yang lalu_ ;

 _I bet you look exquisite when you smile_

―

Kemudian, seulas senyum terpulas dari bibir Zitao.

Punggung Yifan berubah menegang sementara satu dekutan tidak sengaja lepas dari bibirnya ketika menyaksikan itu. Seluruh perhatian segera tertuju padanya. Yifan menunduk, mencoba menyesap kopinya cepat—yang ternyata masih terlalu panas hingga ia terlonjak dari kursi karena lidahnya terbakar.

Yifan sibuk membersihkan noda kopi yang tumpah ke pakaiannya sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan berjalan menghampirinya.

" _This is from you, isn't it_?" suara lelaki yang setengah menahan tawa membuat Yifan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Mulut Yifan menganga lebar saat ia mendongak, mengetahui darimana sumber suara itu berasal. Ia segera menegakkan tubuh, berdehem sejenak lalu menyahut, "Um… mungkin?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin?" tanya lelaki itu heran, walaupun tawa yang ia redam belum juga hilang.

"Tergantung." Balas Yifan. Ia menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengannya, mempersilakan Zitao untuk duduk. "Jawaban mana yang lebih ingin kau dengar?"

 _Very subtle, Wu Yifan._ Puji Fan-Fan—nama nurani yang Yifan yakini ada dalam dirinya.

Zitao memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Mata lelaki itu menelusuri tiap bagian wajahnya perlahan dalam tatapan menghakimi. Yifan menelan ludah. Ia selalu yakin bahwa penampilannya jauh di atas rata-rata. Akan tetapi, berada di depan lelaki ini ternyata dapat menurunkan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya.

" _Well,"_ celetuk Zitao, jari lelaki itu mengusap dagunya sendiri. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan perkenalan? Lalu dari situ aku bisa menimbang jawaban mana yang ingin kudengar."

Selanjutnya, percakapan di antara keduanya mengalir tanpa beban seolah mereka adalah kawan lama. Yifan memperlihatkan hasil foto setelah ia mengikuti (menguntit) Zitao selama dua puluh tiga hari kemarin dan tersenyum ketika lelaki itu mengeluarkan desah kekaguman tanpa amarah sedikitpun. Lelaki itu mau memahami alasan Yifan mengambil fotonya diam-diam demi efek yang alami. Detik yang berlalu cepat memaksa waktu untuk memisahkan mereka karena Zitao harus beranjak ke kantornya.

Di penghujung pertemuan, Yifan mengantarkan Zitao hingga ke depan pintu _coffee shop_. Mereka bertukar pandang, saling melempar senyum yang menarik kupu-kupu untuk berdansa di perut keduanya.

"Yifan," Zitao memulai ucapan perpisahannya, mengutarakan sesuatu yang telah mengganggu Yifan sejak tadi, "Aku rasa aku akan sangat tersanjung jika kopi tadi berasal darimu."

Wajah Yifan berubah cerah, senyum yang ia tahan agar tidak terlalu lebar kini mendominasi setengah pipinya. "Kalau begitu ya, kopi itu memang dariku!" pekiknya antusias sementara Fan-Fan seperti memukul kepalanya karena ' _kau merusak image kita di depannya, Yifan_ '.

Zitao tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang Yifan pelajari baru saja. Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu lagi di hari berikutnya, lalu lusa berikutnya, dan banyak ' _berikutnya_ ' kemudian.

Hingga lama kelamaan, tanpa mereka tahu kapan, tangan takdir bekerja untuk menyatukan keduanya dalam sangkar yang lebih sempit; _sebuah hubungan asmara._

Memiliki hubungan dengan Zitao adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi Yifan. Bahkan mungkin paling luar biasa. Namun seperti manusia kebanyakan, ia membuat kesalahan.

Sebuah kesalahan yang terlampau fatal dan terlambat ia sadari.

Perkara yang ada di antara mereka bukan mengenai kesenjangan, status sosial, atau perselingkuhan. Bukan juga mengenai ketidakocokan hingga rasa bosan setelah berhubungan selama satu tahun lebih ataupun permasalahan klise lainnya.

 _Bukan._

Suara dering telepon menarik Yifan kembali. Ia menatap layar ponselnya penuh harap dan segera mendengus saat melihat _caller_ ID yang terpampang di sana.

Tanpa kata sapaan, Yifan langsung mengangkat telepon itu dengan kalimat, "Jongdae, Aku putus asa."

" _Dude_!" sebuah seruan segera terdengar dari ujung sambungannya. "Kau belum mengerahkan semua usahamu."

Yifan beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan dengan gelisah. Ia merasa perjuangannya akan berakhir sia-sia. Bagaimana jika kesalahan yang telah ia buat ternyata tidak bisa dimaafkan? Bagaimana jika keadaan memang sudah berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu?

Bagaimana jika sekarang, pada detik ini, Zitao telah melangkah dengan hidupnya dan Yifan hanya kenangan yang tersimpan rapi di kotak memori lelaki itu?

"Oh, astaga. Aku bisa gila." Keluh Yifan sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Ia bisa menebak Jongdae sedang memutar bola mata di seberang sana. Lelaki itu memulai rentetan nasehat yang sama tentang 'kau _bahkan belum berhasil bertatap muka dengan Tao_ ' yang diiringi dengan decakan kesal Yifan karena ia menjadi teringat ' _sial, untuk sekedar bicara saja, Zitao menolakku_ '.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?" tanyanya pasrah. Ia telah menggali seluruh isi kepalanya selama ini dan tetap tidak menemukan titik terang.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih bisa membuatnya sedikit terancam?" saran Jongdae sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Ah, apa kau tahu? Kemarin Tao memberikan Mindae boneka panda setinggi pinggangku. Mindae tidak berhenti berterimakasih, bahkan menyebut Tao sebagai paman favoritnya. Aku merasa sedikit cemburu. Tapi paling tidak Minnie dan aku bisa sedikit bersantai sekarang karena Mindae lebih memilih bermain bersama—"

Sebuah ide di tempat terpencil dalam kepala Yifan tiba-tiba menampakkan diri. Yifan membelalak, kemudian segera menghentikan racauan Jongdae, "Tao memberikan Mindae apa?"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak, menyalurkan keheningan di sambungan itu. "Err…" Lelaki terdengar sedikit ragu ketika ia akhirnya menjawab, "Panda?"

Sudut bibir Yifan terangkat dalam senyum penuh ketertarikan.

— **oOo—**

Entah kenapa Zitao sedikit curiga kepada Jongdae akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu seperti menyimpan suatu rahasia di balik punggungnya. Ia memincing, memperhatikan Jongdae yang terkekeh di kursi kantornya. Berapa kalipun Zitao menanyakan apa alasan lelaki itu kesini, Jongdae selalu menjawabnya dengan dua kata singkat yang sama.

"Aku penasaran."

 _Tidak ada penjelasan lebih._

Zitao mencoba memaksa Jongdae untuk menguak apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan. Akan tetapi lelaki itu justru terus melirik ke jam dinding, kemudian berkata bahwa ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar, bahwa,"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu alasanku."

Memilih mengabaikan, Zitao kembali berfokus pada layar monitornya. Ia memantau pekerjaan karyawannya selama beberapa hari terakhir dan tersenyum puas saat menemukan pelanggan perusahaannya semakin meningkat.

Larut dalam berbagai strategi pemasaran, Zitao tidak menyadari Jongdae ternyata telah beranjak dari hadapannya. Ia melongok sejenak, mencari kemana lelaki itu pergi kemudian mengedikkan bahu setelah memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Namun tepat ketika matanya beralih ke layar, suara ribut dari luar ruangan yang terdengar riuh memancing atensinya. Dengan rasa panik, Zitao segera berlari keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pekiknya keras.

Salah satu pekerjanya menunjuk ke halaman kantor, tempat dimana satu mobil box besar tengah parkir. Zitao mengerutkan kening. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala ketika beberapa kurir keluar dari mobil. Zitao berjalan mendekat, menghampiri kurir yang berada di pintu belakang mobil box itu.

"Bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh selidik.

Kurir itu menoleh, kemudian memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum menyerahkan secarik tanda terima kepadanya. "Mr. Huang Zitao?"

Zitao mengerjap bingung. "Eng… Ya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, kurir itu meminta Zitao untuk menandatangani tanda terima yang telah ia pegang. Zitao masih belum bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan banyak keraguan, ia akhirnya tetap membubuhkan tandatangan ke kertas itu.

Ketika Zitao menyerahkan tanda terima itu kembali, sang kurir segera membuka pintu _container_ mobil dan mengeluarkan satu benda yang ternyata memang dialamatkan untuknya.

 _Sebuah bingkisan lain dari Yifan._

Namun bedanya, hadiah yang dikirimkan Yifan untuk Zitao kali ini membuat seluruh karyawan perusahaannya melongo, tawa Jongdae meledak memekakan telinga, sementara dirinya sendiri mematung dengan mata membelalak lebar.

Zitao mengerjap cepat, tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya.

Selagi ia mencoba mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, lengan Jongdae merangkulnya erat. "Wow!" seru lelaki itu gembira. " _Isn't it the cutest threat ever_?"

" _Shut. Your mouth. Up_." Balas Zitao tajam, tidak menyukai sedikitpun nada jenaka di ucapan Jongdae. Zitao kemudian berbalik, memberi tatapan mematikan ke pekerja yang sibuk berbisik-bisik di belakangnya. "Bubar!" jeritnya kesal.

Para pekerjanya berjengit, lalu berlari cepat ke mejanya masing-masing.

Zitao menarik nafas panjang. Tawa Jongdae yang belum juga berhenti membuatnya sedikit gusar.

"Kau!" Zitao mengacungkan telunjuk ke Jongdae. "Kau ikut terlibat, kan?"

Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak, aku justru ingin tahu apa rencana Yifan saat ia mengatakan dirinya sendiri adalah manusia paling jenius."

Zitao mendengus. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil sekali lagi melirik ke hadiah yang sedang _duduk_ menatapnya dalam diam; Sebuah boneka panda besar dengan ukuran dua kali tubuhnya serta tulisan ' _Tebak sebesar apa hadiah yang akan kukirimkan berikutnya jika kau tetap menolak bertemu denganku_ ' terukir di badan boneka itu.

" _That jerk_." Umpatnya kesal.

— **oOo—**

Katanya, yang fana adalah waktu.

Setiap detik yang berdetak belum tentu bisa menjadi tolak ukur bahwa sesuatu sudah dapat dikatakan berlalu. Mungkin senja datang dan siang menghilang, mungkin musim dingin menghangat ketika udara musim semi menyapa, mungkin seseorang bertambah usia hingga ingatan tentang masa muda mulai memudar dari kepala.

Namun, perasaan tetap tinggal.

Mengendap di dasar terdalam, kemudian kembali muncul ke permukaan— _dengan brengseknya_ ketika melihat hal kecil yang menyinggung tentang seseorang.

Menurut Zitao, ini adalah perang terbesar yang harus ia hadapi sekarang.

Lelaki itu menatap kosong ke pintu kaca _coffee shop_ dengan berbagai perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuat perutnya melilit. Ia berkali-kali mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus mengurungkan niat dan berlari dari tempat ini atau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa permasalahan antara ia dan Yifan harus segera diselesaikan.

Benaknya terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama tanpa henti; Sudah cukupkah waktu menghapuskan perasaannya kepada Yifan?

Sebab Zitao ragu akan kemampuan dirinya sendiri dalam hal melupakan. Apalagi, ia memiliki berbagai kenangan indah dengan seseorang yang kini menunggunya.

Zitao menyadari, alasan ia menghindari Yifan selama ini—di samping sakit hati adalah karena ia takut ia akan kembali jatuh kepada lelaki itu. Akan tetapi, ia juga mengerti bahwa terus menghindar bukan keputusan yang bijak.

Jadi, dengan tarikan nafas panjang, Zitao akhirnya memasuki _coffee shop_ itu. Suara detak jantungnya terdengar berdentum di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Zitao mencengkram ujung mantelnya kuat, berusaha menopang tubuhnya ketika matanya menangkap punggung seseorang—bidang, lebar, tegap, dan sangat familiar sedang duduk di salah satu kursi _coffee shop_ itu.

Langkah Zitao berubah berat hingga ia harus menyeret kakinya untuk bisa berjalan. Riuh dalam tempat itu terdengar gaduh di telinganya, membuat pikirannya semakin kacau dan berhenti bekerja. Berbagai nostalgia mengalir memenuhi setiap sudut tubuhnya, seperti sungai yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Zitao kembali menguatkan diri, menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar di balik saku.

Sebelum ia sempat menarik nafas panjang lagi, seseorang yang berada di ujung pandangannya menoleh dan mencuri nafasnya.

 _Oh, no._ Zitao berteriak panik dalam hati.

"Zi?" Yifan segera bangkit dari bangkunya.

 _No. No. No. No._

Wajah lelaki itu berubah cerah ketika menghampirinya, senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya menampakkan kebahagiaan yang membuat lutut Zitao lemas. Lalu tepat ketika mata mereka bersitatap, umpatan tertahan dari mulut Zitao tumpah ruah menyesaki otaknya.

Karena waktu ternyata tidak membiarkan Yifan lenyap dari hatinya sedikitpun. Rasa cintanya kepada lelaki itu masih utuh—penuh sama seperti beberapa tahun silam.

"Kau datang." Yifan tertawa kikuk sembari menyisir rambutnya sendiri ke belakang.

Zitao mencoba tersenyum, walaupun ia tahu usahanya pasti gagal. "Yeah." Jawabnya singkat. Tangannya bekerja meraih bangku terdekat, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang serasa lumpuh.

Suasana canggung segera menyelimuti keduanya begitu Yifan duduk di hadapan Zitao. Mereka sama-sama mencuri pandang, berusaha agar tidak tertangkap saat mereka diam-diam mempelajari wajah masing-masing.

Zitao langsung mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain saat mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Ia takut akal sehatnya akan melemah jika ia terlalu lama memandang lelaki itu.

"Apa kabar?" Yifan memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu dengan _timbre_ suara serupa kopi di cangkir pertama pertemuan mereka dahulu; hangat, pekat, dan lekat di ingatan.

"Baik sekali." Balas Zitao sembari masih menolak beradu pandang, memilih menatap ujung sepatunya yang sedikit tergores karena tidak sengaja terantuk tadi. "Bisakah kita langsung ke pembicaraan inti?" sambarnya kemudian.

Zitao tidak ingin bertingkah kurang sopan atau semacamnya, ia hanya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama berada di dekat Yifan.

Yifan mendesah kemudian bersandar di kursinya. Jari lelaki itu memijat pelipis, mengisyaratkan rasa frustasi yang ia emban selama ini. "Pertama dari semuanya, aku minta maaf." Ucap lelaki itu lirih. "Karena terus menggaggumu dengan teleponku, karena memaksamu datang kesini, karena meninggalkanmu… dulu."

Nafas Zitao tercekat. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana Yifan bisa mengangkat kembali topik itu tanpa beban sedikitpun. Zitao menjilat bibir, kembali memaksakan senyum hanya agar Yifan mengira bahwa hal itu tidak pernah mengganggunya sedikitpun selama ini. "Aku sudah melupakannya. Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" balasnya tenang.

"Zi," kata Yifan, ada sedikit keraguan tercecap di nadanya, "aku ingin kembali."

Kening Zitao mengernyit. "Bukankah kau sudah kembali?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." Yifan menggeram kecil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lelaki itu memandang ZItao dalam, penuh arti dan teka-teki yang membuat Zitao berkedip pelan hingga ia menemukan maksud perkataan Yifan.

"Oh..." Zitao berucap lemah. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Kenapa?"

 _Pertanyaan bunuh diri_.

Zitao mengutuk kedunguannya. Mengapa ia justru menanyakan alasan Yifan? Ia seharusnya tahu kapasitasnya dalam menolak pesona Wu Yifan berada pada kadar yang sangat minim sekarang ini. Dan ia seharusnya tahu Yifan memiliki kemampuan licik dalam meyakinkannya untuk kembali.

"Karena aku salah." Ujar Yifan tanpa perlu banyak berpikir. "Aku salah mengenai semua pemikiranku. Aku salah mengenai keputusan terakhirku. Aku salah-"

"Aku tidak ingin kembali." Potong Zitao tegas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yifan berkata lebih banyak lagi. Percakapan ini tidak baik untuk kewarasannya.

"Zi..."

"Yifan. Hubungan ini telah lama berakhir. Biarkan kenyataan itu tetap bertahan selamanya."

Bibir Yifan terkatup rapat, membentuk sebuah garis tipis yang samar. Zitao mengira lelaki itu telah menyerah, mengizinkannya untuk keluar dari fase hatinya saat ini; terombang-ambing dalam lautan masa lalu, perlahan mengakui kekalahannya dan kembali menerima Yifan di hidupnya.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku, _huh_?" desah Yifan dengan senyum pahit.

" _Immensely_." Jawab Zitao setengah yakin. Karena sebagian dari dirinya tidak setuju dengan pernyataannya sendiri. "Aku membatalkan pertunangan kita _untukmu_ , Yifan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang ketakutan karena hal yang seharusnya memberikan kebahagiaan."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku belum siap untuk terikat saat itu."

Zitao menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Anggap aku telah memaafkanmu. Anggap aku telah membuang jauh-jauh mimpiku untuk hidup bersamamu, menerima alasan bahwa kau akan kehilangan inspirasi jika tinggal di suatu tempat terlalu lama."

"Aku kembali ke Korea bukan hanya karena pameranku. Tapi juga untukmu."

 _Unfair._ Zitao berteriak marah dalam hati. _Wu Yifan is damn unfair._

Bagaimana mungkin lelaki ini tiba-tiba mengucapkan itu setelah pergi dengan mudahnya dulu lalu berpikir bisa masuk kembali setelah beberapa permintaan maaf?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sejak awal kita menjalin hubungan bahwa kau tidak bisa tinggal? Apa kau menduga aku bisa memahami keputusanmu _dua minggu_ sebelum pertunangan kita?"

"Zi—"

"Atau itu hanya alasan yang kau buat-buat agar bisa pergi dariku?"

"Zi—"

"Dan apa maksudmu memohon aku untuk kembali padamu dengan semua pemberian omong kosongmu?"

"Zi—"

" _I love you to death_ , Yifan!" Zitao menggigit bibir. Matanya terasa panas dan ia harus menahan amarah dalam dadanya yang meledak. "Kau tidak boleh seenaknya datang dan pergi dalam kehidupanku sesuai kehendak hatimu."

"Zi—"

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai."

Namun dalam waktu yang cepat, Yifan tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya ke arah Zitao. Lelaki itu meraih dagunya, kemudian mencium bibirnya. "Aku harus memaksamu berhenti." Bisik Yifan ketika bibir mereka tidak lagi bersentuhan. "Karena kau juga harus mendengarkanku."

 _Unfair._

Yifan menatap lurus ke mata Zitao sejenak, seolah mencari jiwanya yang lebur karena ciuman tadi. Lelaki itu membuang nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku salah." Ucapnya. "Aku salah ketika mengira inspirasiku akan hilang jika aku terlalu lama tinggal di suatu tempat."

 _Unfair._

"Karena apa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya." Yifan bersedekap, memainkan lidahnya sendiri di dalam mulut. " _You are my only muse_ , Zi."

 _Unfair. Unfair. Unfair._

"Datanglah ke pameranku lusa nanti. Aku akan membuktikan apa maksud dari ucapanku." Yifan menyodorkan satu undangan berbahan _conqueror_ dengan warna emas serta pita merah gelap mengkilap yang memberi kesan mewah ke arah Zitao. "Aku mohon, sekali saja. Aku hanya meminta kesempatan sekali saja."

Yifan tersenyum sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu mengusap rambut Zitao lembut-sama seperti dulu kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya seakan permasalahan di antara mereka selama bertahun-tahun ini hanya sekedar fatamorgana.

Zitao menatap undangan yang ada di atas meja itu dengan intens. Ia merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya menggandakan diri, menyerang setiap indra yang bekerja di tubuhnya.

 _So fucking unfair._ Sungut Zitao seraya menyambar undangan itu masuk ke saku mantelnya.

— **oOo** —

Barisan nama fotografer terkenal dari banyak belahan dunia yang terpampang dalam tinta perak segera menyambut Zitao ketika ia memasuki pameran itu.

Zitao kembali merapikan penampilannya. Pandangannya menangkap beratus pria dalam balutan jas mahal, sepatu mengkilap yang terpantul dari lantai granit ruangan itu, dan para wanita bergaun elegan yang menguarkan aroma parfum mewah.

Partisi berwarna gelap menyuguhkan bingkai-bingkai foto dengan siraman cahaya keemasan yang mengecup kesan temaram. Beberapa orang memilih berkelompok dengan gelas _wine_ di genggaman, bercakap sambil mengamati foto yang terpajang satu persatu. Terkadang decak kagum terdengar diiringi komentar memuji serta tawa santun.

Sedikit ragu, Zitao memutuskan masuk lebih dalam. Langkah kakinya terlihat hati-hati karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di tempat ini. Terlebih lagi, ia sendirian.

Zitao bukan tidak pernah mengunjungi pameran. Ia sering menjadi pendamping Yifan dulu, menemaninya menyambut tamu-tamu penting yang mengaku datang untuk melihat karya lelaki itu. Namun, setiap percakapan pasti didominasi oleh Yifan. Sementara ia hanya butuh menanggapi di kalimat ini dan itu dengan senyum kikuk.

Wu Yifan mengerti seluk beluk artistik fotografi. Lelaki itu selalu membimbing Zitao untuk melihat hasil karya mana yang patut mendapat apresiasi lebih, berbagai teknik di bidang fotografi yang biasa digunakan, hingga menjelaskan makna tersirat dari setiap gambar ketika ia tidak dapat menerjemahkannya.

Tanpa Yifan di sampingnya kali ini, Zitao seperti anak kecil yang tersesat di keramaian.

Zitao menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, mempertimbangkan kemana langkahnya harus berlanjut. Ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri jajaran foto yang paling dekat dengannya. Zitao berusaha menikmati apa yang tersaji di hadapannya, melompat dari satu gambar ke gambar lain sambil mencoba mencari arti dari setiap karya.

Pandangan Zitao berhenti cukup lama ketika ia melihat foto lanskap dengan senja di Amsterdam menjadi sorotan utama. Ia mengamati dengan seksama, menjelajahi dedaunan yang menari tertiup angin musim gugur. Desah terpukau segera lepas dari bibirnya. Ia mendadak teringat perkataan Yifan yang menyebutkan bahwa pekerja seni terkadang menumpahkan sebagian nyawa mereka dalam karya.

Antusias Zitao langsung meningkat ke level maksimum. Detik berikutnya, tanpa sadar ia telah ikut larut dalam pameran itu. Matanya terus mencari lebih banyak karya, bergerak antusias dari satu _section_ ke _section_ lain seolah tidak kenal lelah.

Perhatian Zitao tiba-tiba tertuju pada kerumunan yang berkumpul di ujung lorong. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat menangkap foto dalam bingkai besar yang terlihat seperti peta dunia terpajang di dinding.

Penasaran, Zitao segera menghampiri tempat yang tampak lebih ramai dari _section_ lainnya itu. Posturnya yang tinggi membuat ia tidak kesulitan untuk melongok ke nama fotografer yang sepertinya telah banyak memancing atensi.

Entah mengapa, Zitao tidak terkejut mendapati nama Kris Wu terukir pada lempeng tembaga di bawah foto itu.

Apa yang membuatnya terkejut justru adalah hasil foto Yifan.

Itu adalah dirinya.

 _Banyak sekali_ foto dirinya yang diambil dengan kamera polaroid dari berbagai sudut-dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar yang disusun sedemekian rupa hingga membentuk semua benua di dunia.

Zitao tercengang. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku sementara kepalanya mendongak, masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menerobos kumpulan orang yang memberi jarak antara ia dan foto itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun.

Zitao ingin meneliti lebih dekat, mengetahui kapan foto itu diambil, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Yifan untuk mengumpulkan foto sebanyak ini, dan yang paling penting adalah apa tujuan Yifan mempertunjukkan fotonya di pameran.

Saat Zitao akhirnya berhasil berdiri tepat di depan gambar itu, ia dapat membaca dengan jelas judul dari foto yang tengah ia amati.

―

 **SERENDIPITY**

 _(n)_ _accidentally discovers something fortunate while looking for something else_

―

Zitao menggigit bibir. Rasa terharu mengetuk masuk ke pintu hatinya, membawa serta rindu, kenangan, kasih sayang, serta Yifan, Yifan, Yifan, _Yifan_ , hingga semuanya meluap, membuat matanya berubah memerah.

Seakan belum cukup, pembicaraan di belakang punggungnya semakin membuat ia ingin bertemu Yifan saat itu juga.

"Saya rasa foto ini memilki makna yang sangat dalam." Ucap seorang pria yakin. "Tapi saya belum bisa merangkumnya dalam kalimat yang tepat."

Gumaman setuju dari seorang wanita terdengar selanjutnya. "Kris Wu memang selalu memiliki cara misterius untuk menyampaikan pesan."

"Ah, saya benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang Kris Wu coba sampaikan." Desah pria yang sama, sedikit kecewa.

" _You mean the world to me_." Suara bariton yang percaya diri segera membuat semua orang menoleh ke bagian paling belakang kerumunan itu. "Itu adalah pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan dalam foto ini."

Mereka segera membungkuk ketika mengetahui sang pemilik foto sendiri yang ternyata tengah angkat bicara. Namun seolah mengabaikan orang di sekelilingnya, mata Yifan hanya terfokus pada seseorang dengan punggung gemetar yang enggan menoleh.

Yifan berjalan mendekati Zitao, ketukan sepatunya terdengar pelan namun pasti.

"Atau lebih tepatnya," Ujar Yifan menambahkan, "sang fotografer ingin menyampaikan bahwa langit Paris hanya mematri senyum seseorang di ingatannya. Bahwa _skyline_ New York selalu membiaskan mata seseorang di pikirannya. Bahwa sibuknya jalanan Shibuya tidak pernah berhasil mengusir sepi di hatinya." Papar Yifan lebih lanjut, dadanya kini menyentuh punggung Zitao sedang kedua tangannya berada di pundak lelaki itu.

"Dan bahwa kemanapun ia melangkah," Yifan mencium belakang telinga Zitao, "keindahan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan kehadiran seseorang."

Zitao menunduk, kepalanya seolah menghapus kemampuan bicaranya.

Ia menyerah.

Ia seutuhnya menyerah, mengibarkan bendera putih yang menandakan kekalahannya kepada lelaki bernama Wu Yifan.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Yifan berbalik ke arah orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. " _Now,_ _i'd like to apologize because i have to excuse myself from the rest evening_." Jemari Yifan menemukan Zitao, menggenggamnya erat dan hangat. " _I have a high-priority guest to take care of_." Tutur lelaki itu sambil memandang Zitao.

Zitao masih terus menunduk, menghindari mata Yifan yang begitu lekat di wajahnya. Ia mendengar Yifan sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan.

Genggaman Zitao pada jari Yifan menguat bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang tidak lagi berirama. Ia mengikuti kemana Yifan membawanya dengan patuh tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti mereka, menerka-nerka mengapa sang fotografer berjalan ke luar ruangan pameran. Akan tetapi, Yifan seolah buta dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Lelaki itu justru melangkah semakin cepat, memaksa Zitao untuk sedikit berlari kecil hingga mereka benar-benar meninggalkan tempat berlangsungnya pameran.

Yifan tiba-tiba berhenti, tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya sedangkan tatapannya tertambat ke arah Zitao. " _You are not mad, aren't you_?"

Alis Zitao mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Um, karena aku mempertunjukkan foto-foto lamamu?" Jawab Yifan ragu.

Zitao tertawa geli. "Tidak." Ia memandang jari mereka yang masih bertautan, menjalarkan rasa hangat hingga ke dalam dadanya. "Tidak sama sekali."

Sebuah senyum lega langsung tergambar di wajah Yifan. Lelaki itu melepaskan tawa canggung, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke Zitao yang juga sedang memulaskan senyum kikuk. Keduanya membiarkan tawa mereka mengisi langit yang mulai gelap.

Udara sore hari berganti dengan semilir angin malam yang menerpa kulit. Mengirimkan burung-burung beterbangan di atas kepala mereka untuk pulang ke sarangnya. Mengizinkan matahari untuk beristirahat, tenggelam dalam selimut kaki langit. Menciptakan aroma nostalgia kental di antara dua lelaki yang masih belum bisa mengatasi gemelitik rindu yang menguasai mereka.

Serta, menghasilkan aura tak kasat yang mendorong tubuh keduanya untuk sedikit lebih dekat, lebih dekat lagi, hingga bibir mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Tangan Yifan menelusup ke pinggang Zitao, seolah masih keberatan dengan jarak walaupun mereka sudah sangat dekat. Ciuman itu menghanyutkan akal sehat Zitao. Segala pertarungannya melawan Yifan selama ini berubah menjadi serpihan yang berhembus lepas bersama angin.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin ingin kembali?" Zitao bertanya, walaupun ia sendiri takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. Ia masih diliputi gelisah jika Yifan belum memikirkan ini matang-matang.

Namun, nafasnya segera terhenti saat lelaki itu berbisik, "Seseorang berkata bahwa dunia adalah tempat yang indah untuk dijelajahi. Tetapi kurasa itu semua percuma jika aku masih harus menutup mataku hanya untuk melihat wajahmu."

Zitao mendengus. " _Idiot_."

"Aku baru saja mengatakan hal paling manis kepadamu dan kau menyebutku idiot?" balas Yifan dengan nada marah yang berpura-pura. Ia mendengar Zitao tertawa ringan sambil memukul-mukul kecil dadanya. Melihat itu, rasa syukur merambat ke dalam nuraninya. "Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan." Bisik Yifan pelan.

Zitao mendongak, menatap lelaki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta selama ini, sekaligus seseorang yang telah membuat lubang besar dalam dirinya ketika memutuskan untuk pergi.

Satu kali. Ia berjanji hanya akan memberikan kesempatan ini satu kali lagi.

" _Don't go breaking my heart_." Pinta Zitao-mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat memohon karena ia tidak tahu lagi apa fungsi hatinya jika Yifan kembali meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu mengusap pipinya, lalu membalas dengan nada yakin. " _Never again_."

— **oOo** —

"Apa mereka selalu sekeras ini?" Yifan mengernyit sambil memandang ke dinding yang ada di belakang kepalanya.

Zitao menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, mereka selalu sekeras ini. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa."

Keduanya sedang membicarakan suara teriakan yang berasal dari tetangga sebelah apartemen Zitao. Tidak hanya umpatan kasar yang terdengar dari dalam sana namun juga berbagai benda pecah menghantam dinding.

Zitao bahkan bertanya-tanya kapan penghuni apartemen itu akan kehabisan barang untuk dilemparkan.

"Pernahkan kau bicara pada mereka?" tanya Yifan lagi. Lelaki itu sepertinya masih belum mengerti mengapa ada dua orang yang bertengkar sehebat itu hampir setiap pagi.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik." Balas Zitao datar. " _Well_ , aku tahu nama salah satu dari mereka. Tapi setiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya, aku sedikit ragu untuk menyapa."

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Keduanya terlihat..." Zitao menerawang, mencoba membuat kata berikutnya terdengar masuk akal, "sangat mirip."

Yifan menelan ludah perlahan. " _They're not incest or something right_?"

Tawa Zitao menggaung di ruangan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yifan, mencium aroma pagi dari tubuh kekasihnya yang telah lama ia rindukan. "Kurasa tidak. Salah satu dari mereka berasal dari Cina."

Merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Zitao, berbagai pertanyaan mengenai tetangga apartemen lelaki itu segera terhapus di pikiran Yifan. Setelah banyak kesedihan yang Yifan lalui semenjak mereka berpisah, ia begitu bahagia karena dapat kembali meyakinkan Zitao—dan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah memiliki tempat untuk tinggal dan menghabiskan hidup.

Yifan bisa membayangkan Fan-Fan sedang menari ceria dalam dadanya, memuji kemapuannya bertahan setelah perjuangan panjang yang hampir membuatnya putus asa.

"Aku mencintaimu." Yifan berbisik di kening Zitao, membiarkan lelaki itu merasakan getar suara dari bibirnya.

Zitao mendongak, memandangnya dengan binar mata yang membuat Yifan sadar ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Lelaki itu membisikkan kata yang sama dan Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Bag Yifan, Zitao bukan lagi perkara nama, secangkir minuman, sebuah situasi dan profesi. Karena ternyata, di ruangan berukuran 4x6 sekalipun, selama Yifan bersama Zitao ia memilki imajinasi seluas dunia.

 _Lelaki itu telah menjadi setiap jengkal inspirasi yang mengalir di nadi Yifan._

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 _._

 **Author's Note :**

 _It was so cheesy, rite? I'm just gonna bury myself alive and never come back again._

Duh, maaf karena cerita ini lama banget _update_ -nya. Mungkin aku cuma sedikit kepengaruh sama dan album barunya *hiks* _But, somehow I still manage to finish it. Yay! No yay? Okay..._

Apa ada yang mau protes karena udah nunggu sebulan lebih demi TaoRis dan ternyata ' _elah, ceritanya kok gini doang sih?'_ Dipersilakan bangeeeet loh X'(

Oiya mau seikit cuap-cuap. Aku beberapa kali nerima _review_ dan PM dari _reader_ yang ngaku biasanya ga pernah nge- _review_ dan minta maaf karena baru sempet ninggalin komentar di FF aku (baik yg ini ataupun yg lain). Yang mau aku sampein adalah; kalian ga perlu minta maaf. Serius.

 _It simply means that my story doesn't deserve your review._

Karena aku juga pembaca, dan aku emang sering ngilang gitu aja kalo apa yang aku baca engga ngebekas di ingatan. Makanya setiap kali aku baca _review_ tuh sebenernya aku juga sambil nympulin kalo yang ninggalin komentar berarti tertarik sama cerita aku :) Gitu aja sih, HEHEHEHE.

Ah, sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Kritik, saran serta _review_ -nya sangat diapresiasi~~ LUVYAH!

 _P.S : Pasti udah pada bisa nebak dong siapa pairing selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi? Hihihi._

 ** _XOXO_**

 **―Red Sherry―**


	6. Highway Star

_Sehun menjejalkan iPod-nya ke dalam saku celana ketika ia memasuki lobby apartemen. Ia menggulung kabel earphone-nya dengan rapi sembari berjalan cepat menuju elevator yang pintunya hampir tertutup._

 _Sehun sedikit heran mengapa beberapa orang yang berada di depan elevator tidak segera masuk ke dalam sana._

 _Mengabaikan fakta itu, Sehun tanpa banyak berpikir segera menahan pintu elevator dengan menjulurkan salah satu tangannya. Pertanyaan yang menggelayuti kepalanya segera terjawab ketika pintu elevator itu kembali terbuka lebar._

 _Di dalam sana, terdapat seorang lelaki dengan wajah tertunduk malu serta sebuah boneka panda besar yang tingginya mencapai atap elevator. Kepala dari boneka itu bahkan sedikit miring_ ― _mungkin karena pemiliknya tetap mendorong panda itu masuk dengan berbagi paksaan._

 _Merasa sudah terlanjur basah, Sehun akhirnya berdiri di samping boneka panda itu dengan posisi berseberangan dengan lelaki yang tadinya sudah berada di dalam._

 _"So..." Lelaki itu berceletuk ragu ketika pintu elevator itu tertutup. "This is not awkward, right?"_

 _Sehun menganggukan kepala kecil, bibirnya mengerucut untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat._

 _"Nope." Ia berdeham pelan. "Not... awkward... at all."_

* * *

 **KALEIDOSCOPE**

 **CHAPTER V**

.

 **HIGHWAY STAR**

.

" _When life crumbles to pieces, glue doesn't always fix it_."  
― Korey Miracle

* * *

 _ **Prenote :** Believe me, I hate myself right now because this is not good, this is not good, this is really really really really not good /repeats 1000000 times/_

* * *

.

Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksi kapan sebuah hubungan mencapai titik jenuh.

Mungkin itu berawal dari pertengkaran kecil tentang siapa yang akan membuang sampah hari ini, kemudian dilanjutkan mengenai sepatu yang tidak diletakkan pada tempatnya, hingga lama kelamaan― entah siapa yang memulai berbagai teriakan serta umpatan kasar mulai melayang. Menyeret berbagai masalah lain dalam satu adu mulut hebat yang tidak ada di antara keduanya mencoba untuk mengalah.

Mungkin juga, itu hanya ego semata. Alasan yang dibuat dari sepasang kekasih yang buruk dalam hal negosiasi untuk mengalihkan frustasi dari perkara yang sebenarnya. Tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa masalah yang terus mereka pendam sendiri ternyata berubah menjadi api yang sulit dipadamkan. Menjerumuskan hubungan yang telah dibangun sejak lama. Membutakan mata mereka bahwa keduanya masih mencintai satu sama lain. Serta mengubur kenangan indah menjadi banyak tangis dan amarah.

Padahal, apa yang mereka butuhkan hanya satu;

 _Bicara._

— **oOo—**

Menjemukan.

Sehun menatap kosong cat langit-langit kamarnya yang mulai terkelupas. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, melawan penat yang memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan apapun hari ini.

Suasana apartemen itu terdengar terlalu sunyi untuk pendengarannya. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah dapur sambil menekan _remote_ televisi asal-asalan, memilih tayangan yang tidak sedang menampilkan berita pagi. Salah satu tangannya yang lain bekerja membuka kabinet gantung, mengeluarkan kotak sereal dari dalam sana, kemudian mengambil susu dari lemari pendingin sebelum menghangatkannya di _microwave_.

Sembari menunggu suara _timer microwave_ berdenting, pandangan Sehun beralih menyisir sekeliling. Mengamati setiap benda yang berada di hadapannya.

Ada yang hilang dari ruangan ini.

Mungkin itu adalah alasan mengapa semuanya terlihat menjemukan. Warna yang ada di sekitarnya berubah membosankan tanpa cerahnya merah atau teduhnya coklat—tanpa merahnya bibir seseorang atau coklatnya manik mata yang menatapnya dari balik sofa.

Secara refleks, Sehun menuang sereal serta susu yang sudah hangat di dua mangkuk berbeda kemudian menyajikannya di atas meja. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa hari ini, ia sendirian.

Sehun duduk dengan desahan panjang, memandang kursi kosong yang berseberangan dengannya. Ia tetap meletakkan mangkuk kedua di dekatnya, membayangkan seseorang yang biasa menemani sarapan paginya—atau kali ini ia bisa menyebutnya makan siang sedang berada di sana dengan ocehan panjang lebar.

Ia tersenyum pahit seraya menyandarkan diri di kursi. Nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada kepingan gandum pada serealnya yang mulai mengembang bercampur susu.

Biasanya, seseorang akan menasehatinya dengan ' _apa yang menyenangkan dari sereal lembek_?' lalu dilanjutkan ' _kau harus langsung memakannya segera setelah menuang susu_ ' dan Sehun akan memutar bola mata karena tekstur sereal bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan pagi-pagi.

Akan tetapi hari ini, ia merindukannya.

Ia merindukan suara nyanyian dari dalam kamar mandi, atau teriakan minta tolong untuk mengambilkan tisu toilet karena ia selalu malas untuk menggantinya. Ia merindukan hal kecil semacam ' _jangan lupa membeli Beef Jerky di supermarket_ ' yang mampir di kotak pesannya saat ia sedang di perjalanan pulang. Ia merindukan berebut _channel_ televisi di waktu luangnya.

 _Ia merindukan Luhan_.

Baru beberapa hari lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen ini, namun Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan kosong di dalam dadanya.

Perdebatannya dengan Luhan berakhir dengan hengkangnya lelaki itu dari tempat tinggal mereka. Sehun harus menahan selubung perih yang menghancurkannya ketika melihat punggung Luhan menjauh tanpa menoleh malam itu.

Sehun tahu hubungan ini akan hancur cepat atau lambat. Ia bisa merasakan itu sejak sikap Luhan berubah terhadapnya. Tidak ada lagi percakapan tengah malam, permainan bodoh demi secangkir Eggnog, pelukan tanpa arti di pinggang ketika mereka menyaksikan pertandingan Manchester United.

Segalanya pudar tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Dengan kesal, Sehun mendorong mangkuknya menjauh. Kesedihannya terasa semakin berlipat setiap melihat tidak ada satupun notifikasi di ponselnya.

Sehun sadar ia seharusnya mengambil langkah awal. Tetapi ia terlalu pengecut. Ia terlalu takut tindakannya justru akan semakin memperkeruh masalah.

Mereka berada pada fase tanpa status. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ikatan di antara mereka telah terputus dan ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sembari menggigit bibir, ia melirik ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat sikunya sambil mencari cara untuk mengetahui kabar Luhan tanpa menyinggung pertengkaran terakhir mereka.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Sehun hampir terlonjak dari kursi ketika suara bel apartemen tiba-tiba menggaung di telinganya.

Kening Sehun mengernyit walaupun dadanya berdentum dengan harapan yang menggebu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari ke depan.

"Luhan?" pekik Sehun antusias sambil menarik gagang pintu.

Namun lelaki yang menyambutnya di sana bukan seseorang yang ia harapkan, melainkan tetangga sebelah kamarnya, Huang Zitao. Ia segera menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat.

"Oh." Desah Sehun lirih, mencoba tidak terdengar putus asa. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Zitao mengeluarkan senyum kikuk. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Alis Sehun bertatut heran, mempertanyakan darimana Zitao mendapat pemikiran bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Y―Ya. Kurasa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Zitao membuang nafas panjang. Sehun bisa menangkap kelegaan tergambar di wajah lelaki itu setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

Melihat raut Sehun yang bingung, Zitao kembali tersenyum kikuk. "Aku hanya takut sesuatu terjadi karena—" Ia berdeham kecil sambil memandang Sehun segan, "karena aku tidak mendengar suara dari kamarmu belakangan ini."

Sehun terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka tetangga apartemennya telah menjadi saksi bisu pertengkarannya dengan Luhan selama ini.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Zitao mengganguk pelan. "Tapi tidak masalah." Sambar lelaki itu kemudian. "Aku bukan bermaksud menghakimi atau semacamnya."

Dengan ekspresi bersalah, Sehun segera menyahut, " _Well_ , kau memiliki hak penuh karena hal itu bukan merupakan sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditoleransi."

Ia memijat pelipis sambil mendengus lelah. Ungkapan Zitao semakin menyadarkannya bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan telah mencapai titik kritis yang sulit untuk diatasi. Mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan pendapat orang lain ketika bertengkar di apartemen ataupun muka umum.

"Hey," Zitao mengusap lengannya lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Jika menceritakan persoalan pribadi pada orang asing bukan merupakan tindakan aneh, aku pasti akan melakukannya sekarang."

Zitao terkekeh ringan. "Mungkin justru ini adalah kesempatan untuk membangun ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar orang asing di antara kita."

Setengah alis Sehun terangkat naik. Ia melipat tangan di dada sambil melemparkan tatapan curiga ke Zitao. " _Are you trying to get in my pants_?"

"Sayangnya, tidak." Jawab Zitao santai. "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tawarkan agar aku merasa lebih baik?"

"Entahlah." Kening Zitao mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa _sourdough,_ sup krim ayam jagung hangat serta telinga yang siap untuk mendengarkan ceritamu cukup menjanjikan?"

Mencurahkan hati kepada orang yang baru ia kenal lewat beberapa kata sapaan adalah gagasan gila, Sehun harus akui. Namun kepalanya terlalu berantakan untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang waras saat ini.

" _Sure._ " Balas Sehun tanpa menimbang ulang keputusannya. " _Sure they do_."

— **oOo—**

Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ketika jarum jam menyentuh angka tiga.

Ia menekan beberapa digit kode kunci apartemennya pada panel pengaman sebelum melangkah masuk. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dalam sesi yang menguras emosi dengan Zitao, pikirannya mendadak sedikit lebih tenang.

Ia bersyukur Zitao merupakan pendengar yang baik. Lelaki itu tidak menyelanya sama sekali walaupun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat… dramatis. Ia seharusnya bisa lebih mengendalikan diri di hadapan orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Sehun yakin Zitao mengecapnya sebagai lelaki cengeng yang terlalu banyak menonton film komedi romantis.

 _Tetapi apa yang ia bicarakan adalah Luhan._

Seseorang yang dapat meyakinkannya untuk menetap, menjalin sebuah hubungan asmara yang dulu ia pikir membosankan. Hampir mustahil rasanya ia bisa mengenyahkan lelaki itu dari kepala hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja.

 _Karena apa yang ia bicarakan adalah Luhan._

Seseorang yang telah ia pastikan sebagai cinta pertama sekaligus pemberhentian terakhir di antara ketidakpastian hidup yang mengelilinginya. Dimana ia meyakini, Luhan adalah satu-satunya titik acuan yang akan membuat harinya lebih berarti.

Sambil membuang nafas panjang, Sehun melepas sepatunya serampangan di samping rak sepatu. Ia berniat untuk kembali tidur, mengabaikan tugas kuliahnya untuk sementara dan mungkin menyibukkan diri dengan menonton maraton serial Star Wars malam nanti.

Namun semua rencananya itu segera sirna saat ia menangkap sosok seorang lelaki yang sedang menatapnya di ruang tengah. Bibir Sehun mendadak kering. Ia menelan ludah perlahan untuk menghilangkan keterkejutan yang tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Lelaki yang berseberangan dengannya tersenyum kecil. "Hai."

Tahu bagaimana rindu bekerja ketika kau sedang putus asa?

Dia berubah keji.

Meremukkan setiap persendian dalam tubuhmu hanya sesederhana lewat senyum serta kata sapaan singkat. Kemudian menelan tiap nelangsa yang telah bersarang di dadamu menjadi serpihan kecil menyengat hingga kau tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu perih atau kelegaan yang terlalu menyayat.

Merasa limbung, Sehun segera bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya. "Oh. H-Hai."

Ia menggigit bibir, tidak menyukai bagaimana kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat berkebalikan dengan nada tenang Luhan.

Sehun mencoba melangkah mendekat sembari mengusap pelan kedua sisi celananya—gerakan refleks ketika ia sedang canggung karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini.

Sebuah ' _Ha! Jadi kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku tanpa memberi kabar, huh?_ ' akan terdengar terlalu menyakitkan, sedang ' _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan aku merindukanmu. Tetaplah tinggal. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan asalkan kau mau tetap bersamaku_ ' akan membuat Luhan mempertanyakan seberapa rendah akal sehatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Kau tidak mengganti kode kunci apartemen." Sergah Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun sedikit berterimakasih karena paling tidak ia selamat dari kalimat pembuka yang sudah dapat dipastikan akan terdengar bodoh dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat. "Aku sengaja."

Karena sungguh, mengganti sesuatu di apartemen ini—menurut Sehun sama saja dengan mengubah kenangan yang telah ia bangun berdua bersama Luhan.

Ingatannya tiba-tiba berkelana ke malam pertama mereka menempati apartemen ini. Dimana barang-barang mereka masih berserakan, kardus diletakkan sekenanya, tumpukan buku belum berjajar di rak―atau mungkin ia bisa sebutkan, ruangan itu masih sepenuhnya berantakan.

Namun alih-alih berbenah, keduanya justru berbaring berdampingan di lantai—dengan jemari terikat, mata saling menatap, bibir yang enggan berhenti tersenyum karena pada akhirnya mereka memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mereka bagi.

Sesuatu yang bisa mereka beri tambahan label ' _kita_ '.

Tempat tinggal _kita_.

Melihat Sehun yang tidak memberi penjelasan lebih, Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya tidak peduli. Lelaki itu justru menarik ransel besarnya yang gemuk ke punggung dan meraih beberapa kantong belanjaan yang tadinya ia letakkan di meja.

Pikiran Sehun berubah kusut karena ia baru menyadari bahwa tujuan Luhan ke sini ternyata hanya untuk mengambil pakaian. Bukan untuk bertemu dirinya.

"Kau baru saja menerima tamu?" suara Luhan kembali menyeretnya untuk kembali fokus.

Pandangan lelaki itu mengarah ke dapur dimana mangkuk sisa sereal Sehun tadi siang belum dibersihkan.

Sehun mengecap nada cemburu yang menggantung di suara Luhan. Dan ia sangat, sangat berharap itu bukan hanya manipulasi telinganya semata.

"Tidak. Tanganku bekerja di luar kehendak." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. " _Habits_."

Ada kilat berbeda yang Sehun tangkap dari mata Luhan setelah ia mengatakan itu—kombinasi antara kesiap juga harapan yang berkelebat cepat. Luhan mendadak salah tingkah, kepalan tangannya mengerat di pegangan kantong belanjaanya.

"Ah, begitu?"

Luhan menjilat bibir sejenak sebelum memaksakan senyum timpang. Ia kemudian berjalan mengitari sofa, memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak terjauh dari Sehun agar mereka tidak bersilang jalan.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk mengambil barangku. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Ujar Luhan gugup.

Ia ingin bergegas enyah dari tempat itu karena tatapan Sehun seolah sedang menghujaninya dengan ribuan kalimat tanya yang bisu. Luhan sedikit berharap, Sehun akan melepaskannya tanpa interupsi apapun karena itu adalah hal terakhir yang paling ia inginkan saat ini.

Namun Sehun tiba-tiba mendengus pahit. Kegetiran tertangkap jelas dari cara lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas. " _So, I guess it's over, huh_?"

Luhan berubah kaku. Punggungnya menegang beberapa saat sebelum lelaki itu memberanikan diri untuk membalas. "Yeah… _I-I guess._ "

Dan Sehun segera mengutuk dalam hati betapa tidak adilnya lelaki itu. Mengapa Luhan membuatnya sejatuh cinta ini kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kalimat perpisahan yang sama sekali tidak layak untuk hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan lama.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tutur Sehun parau.

Jika memang itu keputusan Luhan, paling tidak, Sehun ingin apa yang ada di antara mereka kemarin tidak diakhiri dengan kenangan buruk.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik ker-"

"Aku memaksa." Sehun menoleh untuk memandang Luhan yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. " _C'mon_. _One last ride_."

— **oOo—**

Xi Luhan bukan seseorang yang baik dalam mengingat sesuatu. Ia kerap meninggalkan barang yang lazimnya jarang orang lupakan.

Seperti kantong belanjaan ketika ia telah menyelesaikan transaksi pembayaran, dompet yang jelas-jelas berisi kartu identitas, lisensi mengemudi dan berbagai kartu penting lainnya, hingga kunci mobil saat ia sudah mencapai _basement_ parkir apartemen.

Namun dari semua benda itu, sesuatu yang paling sering ia lupakan adalah; Ponsel.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, Xi Luhan mengutuk sifat pelupanya.

Ia terus bergeser tidak nyaman di bangku penumpang, mencoba mengetukkan jari seirama dengan musik yang mengalun pelan dari _speaker_ walau pikirannya berkelana entah kemana.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk saat ini; pemandangan di luar jendela yang membosankan atau suasana hening yang terlampau mencekik di antara ia dan Sehun.

Ia meredam teriakan frustasinya kuat.

Sepandai-pandainya Luhan menjaga raut wajahnya untuk tetap tenang, ternyata rasa bersalah tetap membinasakannya.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang Luhan kenal, ia tidak menyangka bisa terjebak dalam situasi canggung bersama Sehun.

 _Oh Sehun._

Lelaki yang biasa melemparkan rayuan murahan itu kini duduk diam di sebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan sedikitpun. Bibirnya membentuk lipatan tipis tanpa lengkung sedang lengan kurusnya yang panjang menegang setiap kali lelaki itu membelokkan kemudi.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari dan satu kalimat yang menyatakan hubungan mereka telah kandas ternyata bisa menjadikan keduanya seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah akrab.

Atau mungkin memang cara kerja cinta seperti ini?

Mendorong dua orang asing untuk saling bicara, kemudian dengan sedikit ramuan—mencampur adukkan posesif, cemburu, bahagia serta sedikit rasa ringan di kepala mengubahnya menjadi suatu perasaan yang lebih dalam hingga seseorang merasa seakan disuntik dengan _Antidepressants_ berdosis tinggi.

Lalu setelah keduanya sudah cukup melayang, cinta membubuhkan konflik.

Apa yang terjadi dalam fase ini adalah sebuah peruntungan.

 _50:50_

Jika keduanya berhasil, mereka akan semakin dekat, lekat, sampai rekat. Sedang jika gagal, mereka akan terperosok ke dalam sebuah mesin waktu dan kembali pada titik semula; orang asing.

Luhan memaki dalam hati.

Dulunya, ia pikir Sehun yang banyak bicara adalah hal paling menyebalkan. Namun ternyata Sehun yang diam seperti ini jauh, jauh lebih menyiksa batinnya.

Ia melirik Sehun yang menampakkan wajah kosong. Lelaki itu selalu pandai dalam menyembunyikan emosi. Membaca ekspresi wajah Sehun sama saja seperti membaca kertas polos. Luhan tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di benak lelaki muda itu.

"Jangan kira aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau memperhatikanku sedari tadi." Cetus Sehun tanpa menoleh.

Luhan sedikit tersentak dari bangkunya, tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

"Aku sedang menilai caramu mengemudi." Jawab Luhan sekenanya—tanpa alibi tambahan karena ia memang tidak bisa menemukan satupun.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Garis rahangnya yang runcing terlihat berkilat saat sinar matahari tidak sengaja jatuh menimpa wajah lelaki itu.

Jalanan di depan mereka terlihat mulai lengang ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki wilayah pinggiran kota. Asap polusi serta klakson panjang berganti dengan pepohonan rindang, sayup dengung serangga, dan kesunyian yang kembali menggantung.

Sejujurnya, Luhan masih mempertimbangkan apakah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sehun sudah tepat.

Tetapi setiap alasan yang menyesaki otaknya berteriak untuk melepaskan lelaki itu selagi sempat.

Selagi hatinya masih belum menginginkan Sehun untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar kekasih.

Mendesah, Luhan berniat kembali memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela.

Akan tetapi belum sempat ia menoleh, mobil yang mereka tumpangi mendadak oleng. Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun cepat, jantungnya berdentum keras hingga ia tercekat tanpa suara.

" _What_?" Pekik Luhan panik. " _What happened_?"

Secara sigap, Sehun segera menekan _hazard light_ sembari membawa mobil mereka menepi kemudian berhenti. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, seolah berusaha menekan turun emosinya.

Lalu dengan suara pelan serta sedikit bisik samar, Sehun berkata lirih. " _We're doomed_."

— **oOo—**

Kiamat yang dimaksud Sehun datang dalam wujud ban mobil mereka yang bocor di tengah jalanan sepi serta tidak adanya ban cadangan yang Sehun simpan di bagasi.

Sehun melipat lengan kemejanya sampai siku kemudian mengambil beberapa benda yang bisa digunakan untuk menahan agar mobil itu tetap dalam posisi aman. Ia mengintip Luhan dari balik bumper, mengamati bagaimana lelaki itu bersandar pada pembatas jalan dengan ekspresi gelisah di wajah.

Sehun tidak bisa menetapkan apakah kejadian kali ini termasuk musibah atau anugerah. Karena paling tidak, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu kebersamaanya dengan Luhan sedikit lebih lama.

Setelah memastikan mobil itu sudah dalam keadaan stabil, Sehun beranjak untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda yang tersimpan di dalam mobil. Ia melemparkan-lemparkan salah satu kaleng soda itu ke udara kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

Dengan kembali memasang mimik datar seperti sebelumnya, Sehun menempatkan diri di samping lelaki yang saat itu tengah bersila. Ia menepuk pundak Luhan pelan lalu menyodorkan kaleng soda kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan setelah ini." Ujar Sehun meyakinkan.

Luhan dengan ragu meraih kaleng dari genggaman Sehun, kemudian berjengit jijik ketika merasakan isi kaleng itu sudah menghangat.

" _You'd better be_." Balas Luhan lemah.

Mereka berdua duduk membelakangi jalan, dengan kedua punggung bersandar pada badan mobil, sedangkan di hadapan mereka lengkung senja memulaskan lukisan terbaiknya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mendukung—Sehun berterimakasih dalam hati.

Hanya ada satu hal lagi yang dapat membuat keadaan ini bisa disebut sempurna.

"Kau membawa ponselmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendongak, menatapnya sambil memberengut. "Tidak." Desah lelaki itu pelan. "Kau juga tidak membawa ponsel?"

"Ponselku mati." Balas Sehun sembari merogoh saku celananya diam-diam, kemudian menekan tombol daya di ponselnya dengan gerakan samar.

 _Sempurna._ Pikirnya ceria.

Sementara senyum kecil terbit di sudut bibir Sehun, sebaliknya, Luhan justru mengacak rambutnya sendiri kasar. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan keluhan berantai dalam gumaman rendah yang tidak begitu terdengar.

Seberapapun besar keinginan Sehun untuk menyentuh Luhan saat ini—meski hanya sebatas usapan di rambut atau genggaman tangan, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya.

Ia sengaja terus menatap Luhan, tidak membuang pandangan sekalipun dari lelaki itu hanya untuk membuatnya salah tingkah. Dan tepat seperti apa dugaan Sehun, telinga Luhan mulai memerah ketika menyadari tindakannya.

Lelaki itu mulai mencoba mengalihkan kosentrasi untuk mendistraksi pikiran dari tatapannya dengan sengaja mengetukkan kaki, melempar kerikil, hingga memainkan bibir kaleng soda.

Melihat Luhan yang sedang memutar telunjuknya pada penutup kaleng soda, Sehun mendadak teringat sesuatu. Matanya segera membelalak lebar tepat ketika Luhan membuka penutup kaleng.

"Jauhkan itu—"

Namun terlambat.

Soda dari dalam kaleng itu menyembur keluar, membasahi lengan juga bagian depan kaus Luhan yang kini bernoda kecoklatan. Beberapa bahkan mendarat di pipi, menimbulkan rasa lengket yang membuat lelaki itu segera memekik kesal. Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya, menyeka setiap noda _coke_ di tubuhnya dengan gerakan kasar dan jengkel.

Sementara itu, Sehun berusaha untuk meredam tawanya kuat. Ia menutup mulut menggunakan tangan, kemudian menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan.

" _I know you're laughing. Shut up_!" Pekik Luhan marah.

Ungkapan itu justru membuat Sehun jatuh terpingkal ke tanah. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terbahak terlalu keras, mengabaikan tatapan penuh benci dari Luhan.

" _Oh my God, shut up_!"

Luhan tampak semakin murka. Lelaki itu bernafas tidak teratur, merebut kaleng Sehun cepat, lalu mengguncangnya tanpa ampun.

Sehun yang sibuk tertawa tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya seraya menarik penutup kaleng soda tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, cairan soda menyerang wajah Sehun, membuat lelaki itu gelagapan karena tersedak sebagian soda yang masuk ke tenggorokan. Sehun langsung bangkit dari posisinya, memukul-mukul dada sambil terbatuk keras.

"Sekarang kita impas." Sindir Luhan sembari melepaskan gelak puas yang membuat pipinya pegal.

Luhan mengira Sehun akan membalas perbuatannya. Namun lelaki itu tetap duduk di tempat, kedua lengannya bertumpu pada lutut sedang sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkung kecil yang mengisyaratkan senyum.

Kejadian yang berlangsung selanjutnya merupakan sesuatu yang kabur di ingatan Luhan. Apa yang dapat otaknya cerna adalah; Sehun yang berdiri menghimpitnya ke badan mobil, meraih dagunya, kemudian memagut bibirnya lembut tanpa memberinya waktu untuk bernafas.

Kedua tangan Luhan terkulai lemah merasakan hangatnya bibir Sehun melawan bibirnya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman yang seolah telah lekang selama satu dekade lamanya.

" _I missed you_." Sehun berbisik lirih. Kening keduanya saling beradu sebelum Sehun kembali menanamkan satu ciuman lagi ke bibir Luhan. " _Tell me that_ _you didn't mean it_."

Sehun tidak perlu repot memberikan penjelasan tambahan agar Luhan mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan kali ini.

"Mungkin." Jawab Luhan, bibirnya berusaha untuk menemukan Sehun.

Ciuman mereka yang ketiga dipenuhi oleh rindu serta keputusasaan dari sisi Luhan karena ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa melepaskan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Kau masih mencintaiku." Nafas Sehun terasa panas di wajahnya ketika lelaki itu akhirnya memutus ciuman mereka.

Luhan tidak ingin berbohong, ia tidak lagi ingin berbohong, dan ia tidak lagi bisa berbohong. "Ya, aku masih mencintaimu."

Detik itu juga, tawa lega Sehun mengudara di sekitar mereka. Lelaki itu beranjak dari hadapan Luhan, menyandarkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh terperosot ke tanah.

"Oh _, thank God_." Sehun melepaskan sengal bercampur kebahagiaan yang murni. "Aku sempat mengira bahwa kau benar-benar sudah mati rasa."

Wajah Luhan berkerut sedih.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memukul kepala Sehun penuh kelakar, berupaya untuk membangun suasana sesungguhnya ketika mereka bersama. Ketika Luhan adalah lelaki tanpa kontrol dalam hal apapun dan Sehun adalah lelaki yang terlalu banyak melemparkan lelucon serta rayuan konyol.

"Kau mengada-ada." Ujar Luhan ketus.

Karena permasalahan mereka sebenarnya berpusat di Luhan. Bukan mengenai cinta yang semakin pudar atau bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Sehun.

Luhan mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri. Perbedaan umur di antara mereka membuat ia merasa Sehun yang masih energik mempunyai kesempatan lebih banyak untuk menghidupi jiwa mudanya daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki membosankan sepertinya.

Lagipula, Luhan yakin ia belum memberikan dampak yang baik dalam hubungan ini.

"Aku merasa tidak sepadan untukmu."

Dengan kalimat ini, Sehun menoleh. "Hey, _but_ _the love you take is equal to the love you make?_ "

"The Beatles?" Dengus Luhan.

Sehun selalu memiliki cara untuk menyampaikan sesuatu lewat hal yang tidak biasa. Terkadang berupa petikan lirik lagu, puisi, atau sekedar kalimat rayuan yang lelaki itu temukan di majalah remaja.

"Yup."

Luhan tersenyum samar ketika menemukan nada lelaki itu telah berubah ke Sehun yang ia kenal; Sehun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

" _You're an awful hipster_. Aku akan memotong lidahmu."

"Oh, hanya itu?"

" _Well_ ," Timpal Luhan. "Mungkin setelah itu aku akan memukulmu berkali-kali, kemudian menarik rambutmu hingga kulit kepalamu terlepas—karena, yah, kau tahu aku sedikit punya jiwa _gore_ , dan mungkin aku akan mengubur mayatmu di suatu bukit atau menenggelamkanmu ke dasar su-"

"Dan aku akan semakin mencintaimu." Potong Sehun cepat, seolah kalimat itu sudah lama bersarang di kepalanya.

Racauan Luhan terhenti sejenak, berganti dengan cengang yang tercetak jelas di garis wajahnya.

"Ini adalah alasanku membencimu." Lanjut Luhan kemudian, memancing guratan yang tiba-tiba tampak di kening Sehun. "Kesempurnaanmu terkadang berada pada tingkat yang mustahil bisa dipercaya."

"Dan ini adalah alasanku membencimu." Balas Sehun, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap pipi Luhan. "Kau tidak menyadari bagaimana sempurnanya dirimu sendiri. Itu hampir mustahil untuk dipercaya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepala kecil. Satu decak sarkastik lolos dari mulutnya, menandakan bahwa ia masih tidak setuju dengan pernyataan lelaki di sebelahnya.

" _Did you realize how handsome you are_?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan untuk memuji Sehun. Sebaliknya, Luhan justru ingin sedikit mengetuk akal sehat Sehun, menyadarkan bahwa lelaki itu bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih dari dirinya.

" _I certainly did_." Sahut Sehun penuh rasa percaya diri. "Aku hampir bosan mendengar seseorang mengatakan betapa tampannya diriku hingga mengatakan bahwa aku bukan manusia. Mustahil jika aku tidak tahu bagaimana sempurnanya diriku."

Luhan mendengus maklum karena, _oh, tentu saja dia berhak untuk menyombongkan diri_.

"Tapi kau tahu kenapa aku memilihmu?" Lelaki itu melanjutkan, senyumnya mengembang ketika mereka saling bertatapan. "Karena untuk sosok yang sempurna, aku juga harus memiliki seseorang yang sempurna juga sebagai pendamping hidup."

Terpujilah Tuhan yang telah menciptakan senja dengan semburat jingga kemerahan. Sebab setidaknya, Luhan bisa menyamarkan semu yang tengah memaksa hadir di pipinya.

"Kau pembual bermulut manis."

"Pembual bermulut manis yang sedang meyakinkan seseorang untuk kembali." Koreksi lelaki di sampingnya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia membuang pandangan ke ujung sepatunya yang berdebu, sementara otaknya sibuk untuk mengemukakan dengan tepat dasar paling utama mengapa ia ragu hubungan mereka akan berhasil.

"Sehun," Mulainya, setelah beberapa pertimbangan yang mendalam, "aku adalah _Hyung_ dalam hubungan ini. Aku seharusnya bukan seseorang yang berteriak antusias setiap melihat tayangan ulang konser TVXQ. Atau melompat kegirangan ketika mendapatkan barang yang aku inginkan. Atau melempar barang saat aku kehabisan alasan."

"Atau menangis ketika menonton Bambi." Sela Sehun cepat.

Luhan melirik jengkel. "Yeah, mungkin itu juga. Tapi poinnya—"

"Kau menangis saat menonton Bambi."

"Tidak. Bukan itu, melainkan—"

"Kau menangis saat menonton Bambi."

"Sehun dengar—"

"Luhan, aku mendengar dan kau memang menangis sa—"

" _The fucking point is_ ," Suara Luhan meninggi, matanya mendelik tajam. "Aku, _seharusnya_ , menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan membimbingmu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan adalah sebaliknya. Aku justru membebanimu dengan sifat kekanakanku."

Sehun berkedip pelan. "Alasan itukah yang mengganggu pikiranmu selama ini?"

Bungkamnya Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun seketika.

"Oh, astaga. Dengar," Sehun menarik pundak Luhan agar mereka bersitatap, " _kau_ _bukan ibuku_." Ucapnya dengan penekanan kuat, menarik kepercayaan Luhan bahwa ia sedang serius.

"Lagipula itu hanya usia. Jajaran angka sebagai tolak ukur seberapa banyak kau telah mengulang tahun. Aku justru merasa berharga karena kau menyimpan rapat sifat kekanakanmu dari orang lain tapi terang-terangan menunjukkannya padaku tanpa ragu." Tambahnya panjang lebar. "Itu seperti sebuah hak khusus dimana orang lain belum tentu bisa melihatnya."

"Tapi—" Luhan masih ingin berkilah hingga Sehun menyentak tubuh lelaki itu kuat.

" _The best way to love someone it's not to change them. But instead, help them to reveal the greatest version of themselves_."

Mau tidak mau, Luhan tertawa karena ungkapan Sehun. Ia benar-benar heran mengapa lelaki itu masih bisa menemukan kutipan yang relevan pada situasi segenting ini.

"Steve Maraboli?"

Walaupun— _sejujurnya,_ ia jauh lebih heran karena bisa menebak siapa nama penggagas kutipan itu.

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti diriku sebaik dirimu." Canda Sehun sembari menjetik ujung hidung Luhan.

Gelak kecil yang bersahutan segera lepas seiring senja yang turun perlahan di antara mereka. Deru mobil yang lalu lalang berkali-kali tidak juga menarik keduanya untuk segera menyelesaikan candu yang dihasilkan oleh rindu. Dua kaleng soda yang terabai tergeletak di dekat kaki—bercampur tanah serta debu akibat gerakan asal yang Sehun timbulkan ketika ia akhirnya mendekap Luhan ke dadanya.

"Kembalilah, Lu." Sehun berujar di telinga Luhan, tangannya menyelinap ke pinggang kurus lelaki itu. "Kita bisa membeli beberapa botol soda lagi setelah ini—karena toleransi kadar alkohol dalam tubuhmu setara dengan anak umur tujuh belas tahun. Kemudian aku akan menciummu sepanjang malam, atau mungkin kita bisa bercinta sampai pagi. Tetapi aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengundang seteru di antara kita. Hanya boleh ada gelak tawamu di dalam ruang apartemen karena kau tidak akan menyangka seberapa brengsek rindu mengacaukan perasaanku beberapa hari ini."

Luhan mengerutkan jarinya di ujung kerah baju Sehun, sedikit mempertimbangkan racauan janji yang dipaparkan lelaki itu kepadanya. Namun perasaan gelisah yang ada dalam dadanya menyeruak keluar, menarik kembali ragu untuk turut campur dalam keputusan yang akan ia buat nantinya.

"Bagaimana jika ini tetap tidak berhasil?"

"Apanya?"

" _Kita_."

Sehun mendesah lelah. " _If you ever feel like we will never last, just remember our beginning_. Ingat pertemuan pertama kita, ingat berbagai tindakan bodoh yang aku lakukan hanya untuk menyapamu, ingat bagaimana malam itu bintang terlihat sempurna ketika aku menciummu untuk pertama kali, ingat bagaimana kencan pertama kita, ingat bagaimana kita berdua tertidur di atas sofa karena terlalu lelah merapikan apartemen, lalu bangun dengan sakit punggung setelahnya."

Luhan tertawa mengingat situasi-situasi silam yang terangkai perlahan menjadi jembatan memori. Ia segera mendekap Sehun lebih erat, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada lelaki itu sebagai bentuk persetujuan bahwa ia ingin kembali mencoba.

"Sehun, _I'm catastrophically in love with you_."

Sehun tergelak ringan. "Cassandra Clare? _Nice one_. Kau belajar banyak dariku, Xi Luhan."

Luhan meninju lengan Sehun keras. Menghasilkan erangan yang terlalu dibuat-buat dari lelaki itu. Sehun mendadak melepas pelukan mereka, mengancam bahwa ia tidak akan bicara sebelum Luhan menciumnya.

Tidak mau banyak berdebat karena hal konyol, Luhan berniat untuk mencuri kecupan dari bibir Sehun. Namun ketika bibir mereka bertemu, Sehun menahan tubuhnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka agar lebih panjang lagi, lebih hangat lagi.

Lalu, semuanya berpusar. Terhisap ke dalam satu titik yang sama.

50:50

 _Dan keduanya berhasil._

Mesin waktu yang menjemput mereka bukan bertujuan untuk membawa mereka kembali sebagai dua orang asing. Melainkan pada titik nol yang sama dengan saat mereka memulai ikatan resmi.

Mungkin hanya berbeda tempat, berbeda waktu, berbeda tujuan―namun kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan berikutnya adalah kalimat yang serupa dengan beberapa tahun lalu, "Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tetapi aku memiliki firasat kuat bahwa kita tertakdir untuk bersama."

Kemudian Sehun tertawa―bukan karena nostalgia, melainkan gelitik familiar dalam perutnya ketika ia membalas, "Oh, syukurlah. Aku kira aku harus berpura-pura menjadi cenayang hanya untuk meyakinkanmu."

Wajah Luhan berubah berseri dengan banyaknya harapan serta luapan perasaan cinta yang menyatu dalam tiap detak jantungnya untuk Sehun.

Tetapi beberapa lampu jalan yang mulai menyala serta bayangan tubuh mereka yang telah lenyap membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada pada situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Sehun, kita harus segera mencari bantuan."

Raut Sehun berubah cepat. Senyum dari wajahnya hilang, berganti dengan cengiran jahil yang membuat Luhan heran.

"Ah, mengenai itu..."

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sehun mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya kemudian menekan tombol daya hingga layar benda itu berkedip menyala. Mulut Luhan menganga lebar, tidak memahami kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang kini sedang menelepon, memberitahu seseorang di ujung sambungan sana mengenai masalah serta lokasi mereka.

Ketika lelaki itu selesai dengan pembicaraannya, tidak ada ekspresi bersalah sedikitpun yang terdeteksi. Alis Sehun justru saling bertaut, mata lelaki itu tidak lepas dari ponselnya.

" _That was weird_." Ucap Sehun bingung. "Suaranya terdengar begitu ceria padahal aku yakin dia baru saja patah **―** " Sehun segera menutup mulut saat mendapati Luhan yang membelalak, menatapnya dengan amarah berapi-api.

"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU?!" Teriak Luhan sekuat tenaga, tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka ternyata bisa mengatasi permasalahan ini sedari tadi.

"Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Ugh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Oh Sehun!"

Luhan mulai menghujani Sehun dengan pukulan juga beberapa tendangan di kaki yang membuat celana lelaki itu berdebu.

"Oh, ayolah! Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi jika aku tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu." Protes Sehun.

Tangan Luhan segera terhenti di udara, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan menyadari bahwa pernyataan Sehun benar. Ia berdeham kecil, bersedekap tak acuh sambil membuang pandangan dari Sehun―berpura-pura marah.

Walaupun dalam hati, Luhan bersyukur mereka bisa kembali terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain, kontras dengan beberapa jam yang lalu. Atau―mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, Luhan bangga kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa melawan rasa tidak kukuh yang menggoyangkan kepercayaannya akan hubungan ini.

Toh, tidak ada kisah cinta yang tidak cacat. Pikirnya. Mungkin sedikit retak atau bercela di beberapa bagian, tetapi ia yakin itu hanya suatu halangan sebelum Tuhan menyatakan bahwa mereka memang tertakdir. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan adalah memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit segala sesuatu yang telah terlanjur rusak.

Lamunan Luhan terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sehun melangkah mendekat, membuat jarak setipis mungkin di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan menyenangkan di saat seperti ini?" Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. " _Make-up sex_."

Luhan segera menendang kemaluan Sehun menggunakan lututnya.

Detik itu juga ia menetapkan bahwa sesuatu yang harus diperbaiki pertama kali adalah otak mesum Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note** :

 _I know what you guys are thinking, and i'm sorry because this is just UTTER CRAP *sighs*  
_ _Karena konsenstrasi kebagi jadi yah... I'm not statisfied with this story either, trust me._

Semoga kalian masih mau nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini yah, huhuhuhu TT^TT

 _SOOOOOO WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE?! Gimme some noises~~ Bcs the next couple is MY ULTIMATE OTP. AND THEY JUST KEEP GIVING ME ((FEELS))._

Saran, kritik serta _review_ sangat amat diapresiasi :)))

 _Again, i'm sorry for any kind of disappointment_ :""""""(

 _ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!_

 _P.S : Oh, and I finally have a twitter account! If you guys are interested follow me kaishocks and we can spazzing over kaisoo together_ _XD Pls mention for follow back :3 esp you,_ **guest88!**

 _ **XOXO**_

 **―Red Sherry** **―**


	7. Somebody's Heartbreak

_Dering ponsel memaksa Jongin untuk mengalihkan kosentrasi sejenak dari layar komputer. Dengan malas, Jongin meraih alat itu, menekan opsi angkat tanpa melihat caller ID yang terpampang di sana._

 _"MA FAVORITE BRO! BAGAIMANA KABARMU HARI INI, BUKANKAH CUACA SEDANG—"_

 _"Get. To. The. Point." Potong Jongin gusar._

 _Ia memutar bola mata setelah mengetahui siapa dan untuk apa—kira-kira lelaki ini menghubunginya._

 _"Aw, so grumpy!" Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Baiklah aku ada sedikit masalah."_

 _Tepat seperti dugaan._

 _Jongin bersandar malas pada kursi, mendengarkan Sehun memaparkan mengenai situasi yang tengah ia alami. Sehun meminta Jongin untuk menjemputnya dan membawa ban cadangan karena lelaki itu memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri luar biasa terhadap instansi umum—atau sesederhana karena dia memang ingin merepotkan Jongin._

 _"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi." Balas Jongin pasrah._

 _Ia berniat untuk menetup teleponnya, tetapi tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak dari dalam speaker._

 _"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru." Ujar lelaki itu. "Ada sedikit hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersama Luhan terlebih dahulu."_

 _Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa, menangkap dengan jelas tentang sesuatu yang ingin lelaki itu lakukan dengan kekasihnya._

 _"You kinky bastard. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu sebelum aku tiba."_

* * *

 **KALEIDOSCOPE**

 **CHAPTER VI**

.

 **SOMEBODY'S HEARTBREAK**

.

" _It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you._ "

 _—Augustus Waters to Hazel Grace, The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

 ** _Prenote_** : _Um, so... this is 8K+ (wtf, Sher. wyd) because kaisoo just got into me so hard I can't control myself m'sorry. Wish you enjoy, tho :(_

* * *

Dalam setiap detik, berbagai peristiwa terjadi secara bersamaan di dunia.

Mungkin pada detik ini, satu keluarga sedang menikmati jamuan makan dengan percakapan di depan hangatnya perapian, sedang beberapa murid menghabiskan waktu di meja sekolah dengan muka bosan, sementara kumpulan perampok merencanakan secara matang strategi yang akan mereka lancarkan selanjutnya.

Mungkin juga, seorang pebisnis tengah berdecak ketika melihat nilai saham mereka yang turun, seorang dokter menahan tangannya yang gemetar karena ini merupakan operasi pertamanya, seekor kucing kembali tertidur untuk yang kesekian kali, sedangkan seekor nyamuk berusaha mencari posisi yang tepat untuk diincar.

Atau bisa jadi, sesuatu yang terjadi pada detik ini merupakan hal yang tidak penting.

Seperti apa yang tengah berlangsung di dalam kepala seorang lelaki muda berwajah murung, hembusan nafas berat serta pertanyaan sama yang terus berulang di otaknya tanpa henti; _bagaimana cara lari dari patah hati_?

Lelaki ini belum mengetahui, bahwa setiap detik ternyata menyimpan misteri yang berarti.

Ia juga belum mengetahui sebuah kejutan telah dipersiapkan khusus untuknya.

Sebuah kejutan yang lebih matang dari rencana para perampok, lebih jitu dari strategi pemasaran para pebisnis, serta lebih menyenangkan dari kebahagiaan seekor nyamuk yang sukses menghindari tepukan setelah berhasil menghisap darah.

Dan rangkaian kejadian yang menuntun lelaki ini untuk menemukan kejutannya dimulai dari—

3...

2...

1...

—sekarang.

— **oOo—**

" _That would be_ 3,400 W, _Sir_."

Do Kyungsoo mendesah panjang ketika telinganya menangkap lantunan nada bernada _minor_ mengalun samar dari dalam _mini-mart_.

Sepasang alisnya saling bertaut, mempertanyakan apakah ini merupakan salah satu efek dari patah hati. Mulai dari setiap lagu yang ia dengar, film yang ia tonton, hingga kejadian yang tidak sengaja ia lihat di jalan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang semakin mengingatkannya akan hubungan asmaranya yang baru saja berakhir.

Meretaskan suatu hubungan adalah keputusan berat—baik keputusan itu datang dari diri sendiri maupun pasangan.

Namun apa yang lebih berat adalah mengatasi banyaknya perasaan yang muncul setelahnya.

Perasaan sedih yang berbaur dengan marah serta dendam. Perasaan hampa yang datang tiba-tiba di pagi buta saat menyadari bahwa suatu kebiasaan telah berubah. Perasaan ingin mengenyahkan semua emosi itu segera dari dalam hati dan melanjutkan hidup seperti seharusnya.

Patah hati, membutuhkan kesabaran.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo bukan tipikal orang yang bisa bersabar.

Ia telah berupaya menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan untuk melupakan permasalahan patah hatinya.

Mulai dari terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis (Kyungsoo memiliki filosofi sesuatu yang manis akan melunturkan pahit akibat patah hati), terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu membersihkan tiap sudut apartemennya, terlalu banyak membaca artikel mengenai bagaimana pulih dari masa ini (kotak _history browser_ -nya menyisakan jejak pencarian seperti ' _10 Cara Sembuh Dari Patah Hati_ ' hingga ' _Tips Meredam Keinginan Untuk Membunuh Mantan Kekasihmu_ ').

Kyungsoo mendengus sinis. Sebuah senyum licik terbit dari sudut bibirnya mengingat detail dari artikel tentang bermacam praktek ilmu sihir hitam yang bisa ia terapkan untuk mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin ia bisa membuat lelaki itu menderita dari dalam, menciptakan rasa terbakar, menggeliat, menjerit, meraung, men—

"Uh... _Sir_?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak bangun dari alam bawah sadar.

Pandangannya segera disambut dengan kerutan kening dari petugas kasir _mini-mart_. Wanita di balik mesin kasir itu mengerjap pelan—mungkin sedikit takut karena ekspresi Kyungsoo barusan menyiratkan seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan dunia. Dugaan wanita itu pasti bertambah kuat mengingat hari ini Kyungsoo mengenakan atribut serba hitam dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Kyungsoo berdeham, mengisyaratkan si petugas kasir untuk berhenti memandangnya penuh selidik. Ia meraih dompet dari dalam saku, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada petugas kasir sebelum wanita itu menyimpulkan berbagai pemikiran aneh lain.

Menyadari tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya, si petugas kasir langsung beralih memproses transaksi pembelian Kyungsoo. Tampaknya wanita itu berjuang keras mengabaikan kombinasi _absurd_ yang Kyungsoo beli saat itu; sebotol bir dan Ramyeon instan.

" _This is your change, th-thankyou for purchasing_." Ucap petugas kasir gugup.

Kyungsoo hanya menggumam pelan, menolak untuk berbasa-basi karena suasana hatinya sedang sangat tidak mendukung.

Sembari meraih _cup_ Ramyeon-nya hati-hati, pandangan Kyungsoo beredar mencari tempat untuk duduk, memindai dengan teliti dari tepi ke tepi jajaran bangku yang kebanyakan sudah terisi.

Ia menggeram kesal, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena telah memilih _mini-mart_ yang terlalu kecil.

Merasa putus asa, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil bangku di antara deretan bangku yang menghadap ke luar. Tidak seperti tempat duduk lain, bangku ini hanya memiliki satu meja panjang yang menempel di kaca jendela, memaksa ia berbagi tempat dengan lelaki yang hanya berjarak satu bangku darinya.

 _Nasib buruk sepertinya sedang gemar mengikuti_. Keluh Kyungsoo lelah.

Namun ia mencoba mengambil sisi baik dari hal ini.

Paling tidak, ia mendapatkan pemandangan jalan dengan beberapa mobil lalu lalang alih-alih atap pendek dan pendingin ruangan usang yang mengeluarkan derit menjengkelkan setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, jarinya beralih mengaduk Ramyeon-nya menggunakan sumpit. Uap panas dari dalam _cup_ itu menerpa wajah Kyungsoo, membuat ia langsung larut begitu rasa pasta cabai _gochujang_ menggelenyar di lidahnya pada suapan pertama.

Persetan mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan patah hati. Selama perkara itu tidak mengacaukan nafsu makannya, Kyungsoo kira tidak ada yang perlu dipusingkan untuk sementara.

Ia kembali menyuap Ramyeon-nya dengan murka, berimajinasi apa yang sedang ia kunyah kali ini adalah bagian tubuh mantan kekasihnya (patah hati mungkin bisa menjadikanmu sebagai kanibal, Kyungsoo secepatnya menambahkan pernyataan itu di bawah daftar panjang berjudul ' _Kriminalitas yang Bisa Terjadi Setelah Suatu Hubungan Asmara Berakhir_ ').

Ia terus menyuap tanpa henti, bahkan tidak memberikan dirinya sendiri jeda untuk bernafas.

Pada sumpitan terakhir—di antara bunyi ' _slurp_ ' dan gumaman ' _bajingan_ ' sebelum Ramyeon-nya tandas, pendengarannya menangkap gelak rendah teredam dari seseorang di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh—dengan sumpit masih terjepit di bibir, kedua mata membelalak lebar, serta pipi menggembung mendapati seorang lelaki yang ternyata sedang menertawakannya.

Ia segera mengunyah sisa makanan di dalam mulutnya lebih cepat. Berbagai kata umpatan siap meluncur dari ujung lidahnya untuk memaki betapa tidak sopannya lelaki ini.

Bagaimana bisa orang itu terang-terangan menertawakannya tanpa sedikitpun rasa segan? Kyungsoo berharap lelaki ini sudah siap mati karena ia telah merencanakan 101 siasat untuk membununuh dengan alibi _ini hanya sekedar kecelakaan biasa_ atau _saya benar-benar tidak sengaja._

Namun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menelan makanannya, tawa lelaki di sebelahnya meredup, berganti dengan sebuah bisik samar dari balik punggung tangan yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat.

" _Cute._ "

 _W—What?_

Pikiran Kyungsoo masih mencerna kata yang baru saja ia dengar ketika lelaki itu kembali menginterupsi. " _Wanna smoke, cutie_?"

Oh, lupakan mengenai siasat pembunuhan tadi.

Siapapun yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan _itu_ harus mati dengan cara keji. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tanggung untuk membuat tempat ini bersimbah darah.

Ia beranjak marah dari kursinya, bersiap untuk menemukan senjata apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membunuh. Lelaki ini mungkin belum tahu bahwa ia menyempatkan diri dua kali seminggu untuk membentuk otot bisepnya. Terlalu sering diremehkan karena bahunya yang rendah, Kyungsoo siap untuk menampilkan _abs_ yang sudah terbentuk sekiranya itu memang diperlukan.

Baru mencapai setengah jalan, lelaki yang mengenakan _sweater_ tebal dan celana selutut itu tiba-tiba membuka _hoodie_ yang menutup kepalanya sedari tadi. Rambut coklat pudarnya jatuh menutup hingga alis, sedikit berantakan, bahkan terdapat beberapa pangkasan tidak rapi di sekitar telinga, namun apa yang Kyungsoo lihat sudah cukup membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Rahang tegas, kulit tercium matahari, sepasang mata teduh serta lengkung senyum yang hangat.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, membatalkan niat sebelumnya untuk memberi lelaki ini pelajaran karena _sial, dia sangat tampan_.

Ia justru menarik kursi tepat di sebelah lelaki itu, memancing tatapan heran dari lelaki yang kini memutar kursinya sendiri agar mereka berhadapan. Lelaki itu menyodorkan pak rokok ke arah Kyungsoo, salah satu tangannya bertumpu di dagu seolah menunggu Kyungsoo untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku bukan perokok." Cetus Kyungsoo ketus.

Alis kiri lelaki itu terangkat naik. "Oh, aku kira kau menghampiriku karena ingin mengambilnya."

 _Ugh, double trouble._ Kyungsoo memaki.

Ia seharusnya memikirkan alasan di balik tindakannya sebelum mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Matahari." Balas Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk ke tempat ia duduk tadi—meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada perbedaan apapun yang bisa ditemukan dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. "Panas. Aku tidak suka."

 _Lame. Do Kyungsoo is freaking lame._

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia menambahkan bahwa cerita mengenai kulit vampir yang berkilau ketika terpapar kontak langsung dengan matahari bukan hanya sekedar bualan dan ia adalah bukti konkretnya.

Frustasi, Kyungsoo meneguk isi botol bir yang _rencananya_ akan ia tumpahkan ke wajah lelaki itu hingga tersisa setengah.

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa. "Aku juga bukan perokok." Ucapnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Ini hanya sebagai kamuflase agar seseorang tidak mengajakku bicara."

Oke, lelaki ini _mungkin_ termasuk dalam kategori tampan tetapi otaknya pasti sedikit bermasalah.

Pertama, teori mana yang mengatakan bahwa rokok bisa membuat seseorang mengurungkan percakapan?

Kedua, lelaki ini berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin seseorang berbicara dengannya tapi sekarang dia memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Ketiga, oh Tuhan, tapi dia benar-benar tampan.

Dari tiga perkara yang berputar di pikirannya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyuarakan yang kedua. "Tapi kau sekarang berbicara denganku."

"Ya, karena kau butuh teman bicara." Balas lelaki itu percaya diri.

 _The nerve!_ Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. _Sok tahu sekali._

Walaupun sejujurnya lelaki ini tidak sepenuhnya keliru. Sebab, ya, ia memang butuh teman bicara. Beberapa hari ini merupakan hari yang berat baginya. Membakar seluruh barang dari mantan kekasihnya ternyata tidak membantu. Begitu juga dengan berkali-kali menelepon nomor mantan kekasihnya pada dini hari hanya untuk membuat lelaki itu merasa sedang diteror.

" _Explain_ , Sherlock." Tantang Kyungsoo. "Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

" _Well_ , _Mister_ —" Lelaki itu memberengut sejenak. "Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Ah, baiklah _Mister_ Do. _I'm_ Kim Jongin, _by the way_." Lelaki itu membiarkan Kyungsoo menyisipkan namanya ke dalam memori sebelum kembali memaparkan. "Kau datang ke _mini-mart_ ini sendiri, membeli bir dan meminumnya pada jam dua belas siang. Suasana hatimu jelas sedang sangat buruk, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau memiliki masalah."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan sedikit dengusan sebab _oh, itu hanya tebakan asal yang beruntung._

Lelaki itu—atau kini ia bisa menyebutnya _Jongin_ tersenyum menangkap sindiran tersirat Kyungsoo.

"Dan, ada tiga masalah yang bisa aku asumsikan di sini. Pekerjaan, keluarga atau asmara. Tetapi, aku yakin kau sempat memaki ' _bajingan_ ', jadi aku rasa keluarga bukan penyebab utamanya. Maka yang tersisa hanya pekerjaan dan asmara."

Mendadak, Jongin mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat ia berjengit mundur karena gerakan yang tidak ia antisipasi sebelumnya. Jongin mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri, berusaha terlihat seperti seorang detektif amatir yang sedang memecahkan kasus menarik.

"Ini juga bukan mengenai pekerjaan." Bisik lelaki itu melawan deru pendingin ruangan. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja. Usiamu mungkin baru delapan belas tah—"

" _Dua puluh_." Koreksi Kyungsoo.

Jongin tampak terkejut. "Kau yakin?"

"Orang bodoh mana yang tidak yakin dengan usianya sendiri?" Bentaknya kesal.

Jongin terkikik geli. Kyungsoo yakin lelaki ini sengaja mempermainkan emosinya sebagai bahan lelucon.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Jongin merajuk setelah Kyungsoo melemparkan sorot membunuh.

"Jadi sudah pasti ini mengenai asmara." Raut Jongin kembali serius. "Hubunganmu baru saja berakhir dan kau mencari pelampiasan karena apartemenmu mendadak terlalu penuh dengan kenangan. Kau bisa datang ke restoran atau tempat makan favoritmu tapi hal itu hanya akan memberikan efek serupa, maka kau memilih tempat yang— _paling tidak_ menjauhkanmu dari pikiran itu. Hubunganmu juga belum lama kandas—dan biar kutebak itu juga berakhir tidak baik sehingga kau masih menyimpan dendam yang membuat otakmu sibuk membenci setiap benda bergerak yang kau lihat."

Kyungsoo melongo. Dari semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin sejak tadi, penjelasan barusan adalah satu-satunya yang membuat ia kagum.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Sebuah senyum licik terpulas di bibir Jongin seiring dengan tangannya yang menarik sesuatu dari balik lengan. "Karena kita berbagi kasus serupa."

Pandangan Kyungsoo bergeser ke atas meja dimana sebotol bir ber- _merk_ sama dengan miliknya melingkar di genggaman Jongin.

"Oh, yang benar saja." Desah Kyungsoo lirih.

Ia memandang Jongin tidak percaya sementara lelaki itu memberikan tawa puas ketika melihat ekspresinya. Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin pelan, segala emosi yang ia pendam meluap berganti dengan gelak bercampur ironi yang dalam.

" _What are the odds, right_?" Canda Jongin ringan.

Mereka tergelak bersama, menertawakan sesuatu yang bahkan mereka sendiri lupa itu merupakan perihal menyedihkan sebelumnya. Dari banyaknya kesempatan, Kyungsoo tidak percaya ia akan dihadapkan dengan suatu kebetulan yang semenarik ini.

"Ah, aku merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar." Kyungsoo mendesis, melirik Jongin lewat sudut matanya.

Jongin meloloskan sengal memaklumi. "Aku rasa kau berhak bersikap seperti itu."

Lelaki itu menyodorkan botol _bir_ -nya ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum mereka bersulang, menghasilkan denting nyaring yang memenuhi _mini-mart_. Ini mungkin bukan jenis ironi yang pantas dirayakan. Namun menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengerti pelik yang sedang ia hadapi membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega.

" _So_ ," Celetuk Jongin setelah lelaki itu meletakkan botolnya kembali ke atas meja. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidung saat rasa pahit bir mampir ke lidahnya. Ia seharusnya tahu ia tidak pernah menyukai minuman sejenis ini.

" _Well, there was this guy_ —Hyunsik, _precisely_. _We've been in a commited relationship for almost two years_."

Kyungsoo mengambil jeda sejenak untuk memijat kening. Rangkaian perjalanan mengenai kisah asmaranya mulai terangkum jelas di ingatan dan ia menemukan mulutnya tidak berhenti bicara tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama dua tahun belakangan.

Bagaimana _awalnya_ kisah cinta itu berlangsung seperti kebanyakan kisah cinta lain—kencan, menikmati malam, _brunch_ di hari minggu, _cuddling session_ juga seterusnya. Namun perlahan keromantisan mulai padam, pertengkaran terjadi, tindak kekerasan terjadi terus menerus, hingga Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya merenung setiap malam, mengevaluasi pilihannya untuk melanjutkan hubungan itu.

Mereka _memang_ beberapa kali mengakhiri hubungan, namun berusaha menjalin lagi setelahnya, kemudian berakhir lagi, kemudian kembali lagi, terus berulang seperti rotasi yang tidak berhenti.

"Lalu pada suatu pagi, aku mengatakan bahwa kali ini aku serius untuk pergi jika dia benar-benar tidak bisa berubah. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

" _Go on_. Aku bertaruh kau akan merangkak memohon, mengemis untuk kembali kepadaku setelah beberapa hari." Kutip Kyungsoo mengulang apa yang diutarakan Hyunsik.

" _What an asshole_!" Pekik Jongin berang sembari menggebrak meja. "Katakan bahwa kau menamparnya. Atau memukulnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa pahit. " _I wish i could_. Tapi sayangnya, aku terlalu marah untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Jadi, aku hanya beranjak pergi."

Jongin mendesah kecewa. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, garis wajahnya terlihat lebih marah, berkebalikan dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

Mungkin, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu kebal sehingga menceritakan kisah itu tidak lagi mendatangkan perih di hatinya. Atau mungkin—tanpa Kyungsoo sadari kapan ternyata ia sudah mulai merelakan. Mengubur kenangan buruk itu menjadi bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah ia tengok lagi.

Walaupun jika Kyungsoo diberikan kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu, ia akan menggunakannya untuk kembali ke pagi dimana percakapan terakhir antara ia dan Hyunsik terjadi.

 _Oh, bukan._

Tentu saja bukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan.

" _I should've punch the shit out of him_." Sesal Kyungsoo dengan nafas memburu.

" _You really should have_! Paling tidak kau harus menendang kemaluannya." Sahut Jongin, pikirannya berkelana pada seseorang yang mengeluh kesakitan beberapa hari lalu karena kekasihnya melakukan hal serupa.

"Hey, tapi aku rasa ini belum terlambat." Lanjut Jongin, Kyungsoo berpaling untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut gagasannya. "Lelaki ini masih hidup, 'kan? Kau bisa membalas dendam padanya sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo terhenyak sekilas, mempertimbangkan kalimat Jongin di dalam otaknya.

"Ya, kau ada benarnya." Ia mengangguk-angguk licik, pikirannya berkabut oleh dendam. "Aku bahkan bisa menebak dimana dia sekarang."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meraih botol bir-nya, meneguk cairan pahit itu hingga habis sebelum ia menarik tangan Jongin menuju pintu luar _mini-mart_. " _Come on,_ Kim! _We've got something to do_."

— **oOo—**

Mereka tiba di sebuah tempat Billiard beberapa menit kemudian dengan Kyungsoo yang menyeret Jongin keluar dari taksi terburu-buru dan wajah polos Jongin yang masih belum selamat dari keterkejutan.

Jongin memang menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil tindakan atas perlakuan kasar mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan ikut terlibat dalam rencana apapun yang ada di kepala lelaki itu.

Ketika Jongin bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo turut menyertakannya, lelaki itu mengemukakan alasan _kau bisa menyelamatkanku jika nanti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi_ , meninggalkan Jongin tanpa satupun bantahan yang sekiranya bisa menyelamatkanya dari kekacauan ini.

Karena _ya_ , Jongin memang memiliki dorongan untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

Maka dari itu, ia mencoba pasrah, mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo melangkah. Jongin sedikit khawatir Kyungsoo akan kehilangan kepercayaan diri saat lelaki ini berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sebab ia tahu persis kejadian itu sering terjadi. Tekad yang sudah dibangun terkadang melemah setelah seseorang bertatap—

"Hey, _buttcrack_!"

Oh, lupakan. Jongin menarik ucapannya kembali.

Kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo ternyata tidak menurun barang sedikitpun. Hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana cara Kyungsoo berjalan, menghampiri seseorang yang tampak terkejut mengetahui keberadaannya.

" _Well, well, well, look who's here_!" Lelaki yang Jongin yakin bernama Hyunsik berkacak pinggang, senyum congak menghiasi setengah wajahnya.

Jongin langsung membenci lelaki ini pada kesan pertama.

Beberapa teman Hyunsik di belakang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan kikikan pelan juga sorot mata menyindir.

"Sudah aku bilang dia akan kembali." Tutur Hyunsik percaya diri.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat, rahang lelaki itu mengeras sementara tatapannya berubah terlalu menusuk.

Melihat itu, Jongin mengantisipasi suatu drama dengan banyak teriakan, atau mungkin pukulan, atau sesuatu yang sekiranya sepadan atas perbuatan Hyunsik kepada Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin segera berdesis kecewa saat Kyungsoo menyambar gelas alkohol di tepi meja Billiard lalu menumpahkannya ke celana Hyunsik.

 _Oh, ayolah!_ Jongin memekik gemas dalam hati.

Mereka telah menempuh percakapan berapi-api, perjalanan sepuluh menit untuk sampai kesini dan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya membuat celana lelaki itu basah? _Luar biasa_.

"Brengsek!" Suara Hyunsik tiba-tiba menggaung seiring dengan cengkraman tangan lelaki itu ke kerah kemeja Kyungsoo.

Jongin refleks berderap mendekat, berniat untuk membantu Kyungsoo—dan mungkin menghilangkan senyum congak Hyunsik menggunakan tinjunya, tetapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh, memandangnya dengan kilat membara yang sama seperti saat mereka tiba di tempat ini.

"Hey, Jongin." Kyungsoo berseru lantang, tidak ada getar takut tercecap di suara lelaki itu. " _Do you want to know how roasted dick smells like_?"

Jongin berkedip bingung, Hyunsik berkedip bingung, seluruh isi ruangan itu berkedip bingung, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini memasang seringai licik di sudut bibirnya.

Hyunsik mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Apa maksud-"

Sebelum Hyunsik menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo secara sigap mengeluarkan pemantik yang ia sembunyikan dari balik genggaman lalu memantik api tepat di bagian celana Hyunsik yang basah.

Alkohol—merupakan senyawa terbakar.

 _Pengetahuan kimia dasar._

Apa yang terjadi di detik berikutnya sudah bisa diperkirakan.

Jeritan panik seorang lelaki yang berusaha memadamkan api di celananya, pekik ketakutan dari beberapa lelaki lain yang mencari benda apapun untuk membantunya, serta tawa puas dari si pelaku peristiwa kali ini.

Mulut Jongin menganga lebar.

"Dan sekarang, aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud sebelumnya." Tutup Kyungsoo seraya berlalu, menarik Jongin keluar dari tempat itu.

— **oOo—**

" _You're insane_." Adalah kata pertama yang Jongin ucapkan setelah ia bisa menggerakkan rahangnya kembali.

" _I know right_?!" Kyungsoo justru berseru gembira.

Ia terbahak keras sambil bersorak, berlarian di jalan seperti orang gila tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai menari kecil, berputar pada tiang lampu menirukan Gene Kelly di film Singing in the Rain, sementara bibirnya menggumam nada nyanyian riang.

"Aku merasa sangat hidup." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badan, berjalan mundur menghadap Jongin.

Ia begitu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Setiap beban di pundaknya seakan hilang dalam sekejap, menyisakan perasaan ringan yang bernaung dalam dadanya. Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih karena Jongin memberinya dorongan untuk melakukan aksi nekat barusan.

" _Thankyou_ , Kim. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini jika kita tidak bertemu."

Jongin menanggapi dengan gelak geli, langkah kaki lelaki itu bergerak semakin cepat menyesuaikan irama lompatan Kyungsoo. "Aku senang bisa membantu."

Bibir Kyungsoo merekah dalam senyum lebar, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar meraih tangan Jongin kemudian mengayunkannya. Lelaki di hadapannya tampak terkejut sekilas, namun tidak lama kemudian ia mencoba mengikuti gerak tubuh Kyungsoo yang berputar di bawah lengannya.

Jongin tertawa karena gerakan tidak teratur Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu cara kau melakukannya." Ujarnya lembut.

Ia merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo, membiarkan lelaki itu menerka dengan mata membelalak apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan.

Selanjutnya, naluri penari Jongin mengambil alih. Menelusup masuk ke pikirannya seperti asap. Ia mulai menuntun Kyungsoo dalam gerakan dansa dasar—langkah halus ke kanan lalu ke kiri, mendekatkan lelaki itu lebih dekat lagi ke tubuhnya hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam nada yang digumamkan Kyungsoo.

Apa yang ada di sekitar mereka seolah bukan lagi jalanan umum dan pejalan kaki yang berjalan terburu-buru, tetapi sebuah ruangan gelap bersorot lampu remang.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin, kakinya seakan menemukan nyawa ketika ia mengikuti arahan lelaki itu. Mata keduanya saling tertambat, sebelum lama kelamaan berkelana menelusuri wajah satu sama lain, mempelajarinya dengan teliti.

Jongin merasa, Kyungsoo memiliki paras melebihi manusia biasa. Kyungsoo merasa, Jongin memiliki senyum paling menenangkan yang pernah dunia punya. Mereka berdua merasa, ada suatu getaran merambati tengkuk mereka yang membuat keduanya tahu sebuah perasaan sedang berusaha mengetuk untuk masuk.

Menyadari kenyataan itu, Jongin menarik diri terlebih dahulu. Ia berdeham kikuk, merapikan pakaiannya yang tidak kusut. " _I'm sorry, I got carried away_.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak." Sergah Kyungsoo cepat. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan tatapan canggung, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Kyungsoo yang masih menyimpan sipu di pipinya, memilih memperlambat langkah agar Jongin tidak memergokinya sedang bersemu.

Mungkin itu senyawa magis, Kyungsoo pikir, sebuah senyawa dalam tubuh yang berhak menentukan mengapa orang A terlihat menarik dan mengapa orang B terlihat biasa saja.

Sedang Jongin—menurutnya, merupakan seseorang pada kelompok A. Seseorang yang bisa diam sepanjang perjalanan ini namun tetap membuat Kyungsoo betah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama.

Pemikiran ini menarik tanya dari kepala Kyungsoo. "Hey, kau belum memberitahuku mengapa hubunganmu berakhir."

Jongin menoleh cepat, memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan sorot yang tidak tergambarkan. "Ah, mengenai itu..." Jongin menjilat bibir gugup, " _He said I'm ugly, and boring, and have no fashion sense whatsoever_."

" _What_?!" Kyungsoo memekik tidak percaya. " _But you're hot—_ " Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat di tenggorokan menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. " _I—I mean, you're attractive and—and insanely handsome."_

 _Goddamit._ Kyungsoo merutuk pelan. _Control your hormones, Do Kyungsoo._

Jongin menaikkan alis. "Oh?"

Mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa malu, Kyungsoo segera menyambar cepat. "L—Lupakan." Ia berjalan mendekat, menyejajarkan diri dengan Jongin. "Yang terpenting adalah, kau harus membalas perkataan orang sialan ini."

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipis karena pertanyaan polos Jongin. "Sebab dia melecehkanmu, Jongin. Bagaimana bisa kau mendorongku untuk membalas dendam jika kau ternyata tidak bisa membela dirimu sendiri?"

Jongin memiringkan kepala—bingung. "Tapi dia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya?"

"Oh, astaga." Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi.

Ia memang menangkap cara berpakaian Jongin yang buruk, juga bulu halus di sekitar dagu Jongin yang membuktikan bahwa lelaki ini tidak pernah merawat diri. Namun setiap orang waras seharusnya sadar bahwa Jongin memiliki wajah rupawan.

"Katakan, kapan terakhir kali kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Um," Jongin mencoba menggali ingatannya. "Satu tahun yang lalu, mungkin?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia segera menggamit lengan lelaki itu, menyeretnya dalam derap langkah cepat yang menuntut.

"Mari kita buat bajingan itu menyesal karena telah melepaskanmu."

— **oOo—**

Tunggu, apa misi Kyungsoo tadi?

Oh, benar membuat mantan kekasih Jongin menyesal.

Namun jauh dari pemikiran itu, Do Kyungsoo justru menemukan dirinya sendiri menyesali pilihannya untuk mengubah penampilan Jongin.

" _How do I look_?" Jongin bertanya malu-malu tepat setelah _hair-stylist_ selesai menata rambut lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo mengerjap takjub.

Ia telah membawa Jongin berkeliling untuk mencari pakaian yang lebih tepat di tubuh lelaki itu, mengenyahkan _sweater_ tebal membosankan dan celana pendek lusuh Jongin menjadi atasan kaus dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan serta _jeans_ biru pudar yang membalut kaki jenjangnya secara sempurna. Masih merasa belum cukup, Kyungsoo bahkan memaksa Jongin untuk mengganti model rambutnya.

Dan sekarang, berbagai umpatan menyesaki kepala Kyungsoo karena Jongin tampak semakin memikat dengan berbagai sentuhan yang ia sarankan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, ya?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang melemparkan pertanyaan kepadanya.

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung karena diabaikan, Jongin justru tersenyum kecil. Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, membungkukkan badan untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan suatu ketertarikan.

" _You're blushing_." Bisik lelaki itu parau.

Kyungsoo membelalak lebar karena kali ini ia _akhirnya_ tertangkap basah melakukan respon yang sudah berusaha ia sembunyikan sejak tadi.

"M-Matahari." Jawab Kyungsoo tergagap, kembali menggunakan alasan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jongin mendengus geli. "Kau gemar sekali menyalahkan matahari." Lelaki itu semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, membiarkan nafas dari bibirnya bermain di telinga Kyungsoo. "Mungkin karena itu dia bersembunyi darimu."

Jongin menegakkan tubuh, memberi Kyungsoo akses untuk melihat ke langit luar yang ternyata sudah setengah gelap.

 _Oh, astaga._

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari begitu cepatnya waktu berlalu.

Ia memejamkan mata kuat, keinginan untuk membakar tempat ini bersama dirinya sendiri tertanam kuat di benaknya. Tidak mendapatkan alasan lain untuk menjelaskan kebodohannya, Kyungsoo memilih menghentakkan kakinya cepat sambil memaki, "Jangan besar kepala, Kim!"

Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari pandangan Jongin yang mengikuti punggungnya serta pekik melengking yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki itu.

" _So cute_."

— **oOo—**

Jongin pikir kewarasan Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu. Di balik postur tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, ia merasa Kyungsoo menyembunyikan banyak sekali gagasan gila.

Hal itu terbukti dari bagaimana persuasifnya Kyungsoo membujuk Jongin datang ke markas _street dance_ -nya untuk memamerkan penampilan barunya. Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin dengan berbagai pujian tersirat mengenai _penampilanmu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan_ , diikuti Jongin yang terus berkilah (atau lebih tepatnya memainkan trik agar ia bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi sanjungan dari Kyungsoo), hingga perdebatan itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Kyungsoo mengutarakan _oh, baiklah. kau tampan_.

Namun begitu mereka tiba di tempat itu, keberanian Jongin tiba-tiba surut.

Apalagi saat ia melihat sosok yang paling ia hindari belakangan ini.

"Jadi dia mantan kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo melongok sembari menunjuk ke arah tatapan Jongin tertambat.

Jongin mengangguk kaku, matanya masih enggan lepas dari sosok Moonkyu yang tengah duduk menyaksikan performansi salah seorang penari.

" _Just go,_ Kim." Perintah Kyungsoo tidak sabar menyadari Jongin yang tidak berkutik. "Aku yakin ini akan berhasil."

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, berbagai memori tentang bagaimana Moonkyu terus merendahkan harga dirinya mendadak berlarian dalam kepala.

Lelaki itu ternyata hanya memanfaatkan kepopuleran Jongin untuk masuk ke klub ini, mendongkrak reputasinya di kalangan para _street-dancer_ , kemudian memperlakukan Jongin seperti sampah ketika sudah merasa tinggi.

Mengingat semua kenangan itu membuat emosi Jongin kembali membara. "Aku akan kesana sekarang."

Membaca suasana hati Jongin yang berubah, Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Jongin, mengusap dengan gerakan pelan untuk menenangkan. Ia menatap Jongin sejenak, mengagumi fitur wajah Jongin untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kemudian seolah mendapat ilham entah darimana, Kyungsoo berjinjit, mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi lelaki itu.

Jongin menoleh cepat. "Kyung—"

" _Good luck_." Potong Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin mendengar satupun pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan kecupan itu.

Mulut Jongin mendadak kering. Tanah tempat ia berdiri menjadi begitu sulit untuk dipijak karena suatu desiran aneh yang mengalir di nadinya. "O-Ok."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, binar matanya terpancar penuh kelakar. "Hey, Kim." Lelaki Itu menahan senyum yang menarik sudut bibirnya. " _You're blushing_."

Kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan tawa—keras sekali saat Jongin membalas dengan geraman tidak jelas karena kepalanya yang mendadak kosong tidak bisa menemukan kosakata yang tepat untuk memaki Kyungsoo.

Seraya mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, Jongin mengambil langkah pertama menuju ke kerumunan yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, mencoba meredam _euphoria_ yang masih menguasai tubuhnya.

Seseorang yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah Sehun (walaupun _gesture_ -nya sama sekali tidak bisa disebut _menyambut_ , karena Sehun justru mendorong Jongin menjauh dari tempat berkumpulnya penari lain).

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pandangan Sehun menelusuri Jongin sejenak, mengamati perubahan yang terjadi padanya. "Dan sejak kapan kau akhirnya mengakui bahwa gaya rambutmu sudah terlalu kuno?"

Jongin menjitak kepala lelaki itu pelan. "Jeez, Hun." Ia berdecak dalam nada remeh. "Aku hanya berbaik hati untuk tidak membiarkanmu kalah saing."

Sehun mengerutkan hidung tidak setuju, kedua tangan lelaki itu bersedekap di depan dada. " _But, seriously, what are you doing here_?"

Ungkapan Sehun akan terdengar sangat ofensif jika seseorang tidak mengetahui latar belakang kekhawatiran lelaki itu.

Sehun hanya ingin melindungi Jongin.

Ia telah menjadi saksi mata bagaimana Moonkyu terus merendahkan Jongin di samping semua tanggapan baik yang Jongin berikan pada Moonkyu. Sehun bahkan tidak habis pikir mengapa Jongin bisa memilki pengendalian emosi yang begitu tinggi. Jika ia berada dalam posisi Jongin, ia pasti sudah melempar Moonkyu ke neraka jauh sebelum lelaki itu sempat membela diri.

"Mungkin ingin menemuiku?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka.

Sehun memutar bola mata saat ia mendapati seseorang yang menjadi inti permasalahan ini telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. " _Fuck off_ , Moonkyu."

Tidak mempedulikan ucapan kasar Sehun, Moonkyu justru semakin mendekat, memainkan jarinya di kerah kemeja Jongin. "Hey, kau terlihat menarik." Jemari Moonkyu berpindah ke dada, meraba otot Jongin dari balik kausnya dengan gerakan seduktif. "Merindukanku?"

Jongin mendengus sarkastik—seketika ingin memuntahkan sisa makan siangnya ke wajah lelaki itu

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Sangat yakin."

Moonkyu menepuk dadanya pelan, salah satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak mendekati bagian bawah tubuh Jongin. " _Don't play hard to get_. Kau tahu tidak ada seorangpun yang mengingkanmu selain aku."

Jongin mengiggit lidah, keinginan untuk membanting tubuh lelaki itu ke tanah tertancap kuat di kepalan tangannya. Bahkan pada titik dimana Moonkyu terang-terangan sedang menggodanya, lelaki itu masih saja sempat menyisipkan kalimat untuk menjatuhkannya.

Namun, Jongin berupaya untuk menahan diri.

Rencananya sungguh jauh, _jauh_ lebih besar dari ini.

Jongin yakin kesabarannya akan membuahkan hasil.

Jongin yakin kali ini ia dapat mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya kepada Moonkyu, mempermalukan lelaki itu sebagaimana dia memperlakukannya dulu. Ia hanya butuh sedikit bersabar, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk memulai pentas yang akan membuat Moonkyu menyesal telah mempermainkannya.

"Hey, jauhkan tangan kotormu dari kekasihku."

 _And, action._

Sehun dan Moonkyu yang berdiri di depan Jongin mengalihkan pandang, bola mata mereka mengikuti arah suara lain itu berasal.

Jongin menyeringai kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghampiri mereka sembari melemparkan tatapan menusuk ke arah Moonkyu. Disamping tinggi badan kedua lelaki itu yang berbeda, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun saat ia telah berdiri tepat di depan Moonkyu.

"Kau tuli atau bodoh?" Kyungsoo berdesis mengancam. "Aku bilang, jauhkan tangan kotormu dari _kekasihku_."

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo ke dalam lengannya, mencoba terlihat seperti sedang berusaha meredam kecemburuan pura-pura lelaki itu dengan cara paling meyakinkan.

Menyaksikan itu, Moonkyu segera mengangkat tangan dari dada Jongin, ekspresi terkejutnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Jongin ingin mati tertawa.

"Ah, jadi ini penyebab kau begitu ceria ketika aku menghubungimu tempo hari?" Sehun menyela, kebahagiaan untuk sahabatnya yang berhasil berpindah hati terbesit di senyum lelaki itu.

Jongin mengangkat alis sebagai jawaban—walaupun sebenarnya tempo hari lalu suasana hatinya yang baik bukan disebabkan hal serupa. Jongin hanya menemukan suatu realisasi bahwa hidupnya jauh lebih lepas tanpa Moonkyu di sisinya.

Melupakan ketegangan yang terjadi, Sehun dan Jongin tidak menyadari kedua lelaki lainnya ternyata masih saling beradu pandang sengit, menghakimi satu sama lain lewat tatapan.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir sebal, tangannya yang semakin posesif menelusup ke pinggang Jongin lebih erat. " _Who's this ugly boy-toy_?"

 _Burn_.

Moonkyu menggertakkan gigi, tidak menyukai julukan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya. Lelaki itu bersiap untuk melayangkan satu pukulan ke rahang Kyungsoo, namun dengan sigap Jongin menangkisnya.

" _Listen you pathetic little fucker_ ," Jongin mencengkram wajah Moonkyu kuat agar pandangan lelaki itu tidak beralih selagi ia bicara, "jika kau merasa puas karena pernah mendapatkanku dan meraih ketenaran dari hubungan kita, maka selamat, aku tidak akan merebutnya."

Jongin mengambil nafas sejenak, matanya terasa panas karena amarah. "Tapi jika kau mengira semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padaku tidak akan menimbulkan dampak, oh kau salah besar, _sayang_." Ia menyeringai tipis. "Karena sekarang, di hadapan semua orang, aku bersumpah aku akan perlahan membongkar kenyataan bahwa kau tidak lebih dari sekedar virus yang harus segera dienyahkan."

Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah hening seketika tepat saat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Irama musik hip-hop yang tadinya mendominasi, berganti dengan bisik samar dan mata melirik sinis ke arah Moonkyu.

"Oh, dan lihatlah kesini." Seru Jongin, kepalanya yang penuh emosi selalu memproduksi keputusan buruk—Jongin hafal betul itu. Tetapi ia membuktikan bahwa akal sehatnya telah kalah saat ia menarik Kyungsoo ke sampingnya. "Aku mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih menarik darimu."

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba atau isyarat apapun, Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo, menyatukan bibir mereka pada satu ciuman yang ia pikir sedikit gila.

Dan ciuman yang Jongin pikir hanya akan setara kecupan ternyata berubah terlalu lama, terlalu nyaman, terlalu menghanyutkan, hingga ia terpaksa mengerutkan jarinya di sela rambut Kyungsoo untuk sekedar meminta dirinya sendiri berhenti.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersitatap, terhenyak dan kehabisan nafas—atau mungkin paru-paru mereka lupa cara bekerja.

Terdapat suatu kenyataan pekat yang menyelimuti, suatu pertanyaan yang bergantung di tenggorokan keduanya tentang; _apa mungkin jatuh cinta bisa secepat ini_?

Jongin berniat mencuri ciuman lagi—kali ini dengan kesiapan penuh untuk membiarkan seluruh organ tubuhnya yang lain lupa cara bekerja. Namun Moonkyu tiba-tiba menyerobot kasar di tengah mereka, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah tergesa.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo meledak dalam tawa mendeteksi raut masam dari wajah lelaki itu.

Di sisi lain, Sehun justru sedang memindai mereka dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Kalian benar memiliki hubungan?"

Jongin tahu Sehun menaruh curiga padanya.

Jongin tahu Sehun jelas dapat membedakan kapan dirinya tengah berbohong atau bertindak jujur.

Namun entah mengapa, Jongin memiliki firasat kuat ia tidak perlu mengoreksi apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo untuk saat ini.

Atau mungkin, dalam jangka waktu yang lebih panjang.

— **oOo—**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Keduanya masih terus berdebat mengenai siapa yang lebih kejam melakukan pembalasan.

Kyungsoo bersikeras bahwa membakar 'properti' paling penting lelaki adalah tindakan paling kejam yang tidak bisa dikalahkan dan Jongin membantah bahwa sesuatu yang lebih penting dari 'properti' _itu_ adalah harga diri.

"Jika harga diri seorang lelaki jatuh, maka setiap apa yang ada di dalam diri lelaki itu juga ikut jatuh." Jongin bersungut menanggapi argumen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Seseorang bisa membangun harga diri berkali-kali, sedang Tuhan hanya memberimu satu penis seumur hidup."

"Kau melupakan penis buatan." Jongin masih keras kepala.

"Ya, dan kau melupakan prosedur panjang serta berapa harga yang harus dibayar untuk penis buatan."

"Ya, dan kau melupakan jika seseorang memiliki uang ia sudah pasti bisa mendapatkan penis buatan, namun belum tentu dengan harga diri."

"Ya, dan kau melupakan tingkat kecocokan antara benda imitasi dibanding yang asli." Kyungsoo bersandar menghadap Jongin. "Aku bicara tentang fleksibilitas," lelaki itu meliuk-liukan telunjuknya seperti cacing, "Elatisitas," kemudian membuat gerakan seperti sedang merenggangkan balon, "Fungsionalitas," lalu melingkarkan kepalan tangannya ke telunjuk sebelum menaik-turunkannya dengan cepat, "juga—"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti." Jongin segera menghentikkan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo karena kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Kyungsoo tergelak puas. "Terima kekalahanmu, Kim."

Jongin membalas dengan terkikik, diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang melakukan hal serupa, mengabaikan kernyit heran dari supir taksi yang melirik mereka lewat r _ear-view mirror_ serta sorot lampu-lampu gedung yang melesat di luar jendela.

Kemudian mereka kembali bicara.

Menduga apa yang kurang dari diri mereka hingga mereka harus mengecap pahit di hubungan asmara sebelumnya. Menerka apakah itu merupakan salah satu _scene_ yang harus mereka lewati sebelum memasuki akhir cerita. Dan mengucapkan _semoga—_ diam-diam,dalam hati mereka masing-masing sembari menahan pandangan pada sosok di hadapan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apakah itu pengaruh panel pendingin yang diset dengan suhu tepat ataukah tatapan Jongin yang menariknya untuk mengutarakan, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih sepertimu?"

Jongin berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sebelum menjawab, "Bagaimana jika kita mencoba berkencan sebelum hari ini berganti?"

" _Deal_!" Pekik Kyungsoo tanpa ragu.

Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan, tidak menyadari bahwa genggaman tangan mereka semakin mengerat, atau fakta bahwa mereka belum melepasakannya semenjak meninggalkan Sehun tadi. Tidak juga menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo kini sedang berusaha menemukan kenyamanan di ceruk leher Jongin atau Jongin yang membalas dengan membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut Kyungsoo, mencoba mengecap harum khas lelaki itu.

"Ok. i _t's a date_."

Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari, sebuah pengharapan yang muncul dari lubuk masing-masing. Rentetan _semoga_ yang lain—melengkapi _semoga_ yang sebelumnya, termasuk pinta agar hari ini tidak cepat berakhir.

"Ya, _it's a date._ "

Oh, tidak.

Mereka sama sekali tidak meyadarinya.

— **oOo—**

Kening Do Kyungsoo membentuk banyak lipatan selagi matanya bergulir meniti barisan nama asing yang tercetak pada buku menu di genggamannya. Ia mengerut beberapa kali, membaca dengan lebih seksama daftar yang tersaji dan menemukan dirinya tetap berjengit karena banyaknya istilah asing yang memusingkan kepala.

"Kau mengerti apa yang mereka sajikan?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin yang juga tenggelam di balik buku menunya sendiri.

" _Nope_." Ujar lelaki itu tanpa mengangkat pandangan. "Tidak satu katapun."

Kyungsoo mendesah putus asa. "Ini semua salahmu, Kim."

"Salahku?" Jongin menutup buku menunya seketika. "Kau sendiri yang menolak untuk makan di restoran cepat saji."

"Dan solusimu adalah membawaku ke restoran _fusion_ dengan rentetan sajian aneh di buku menunya?"

"Apa kau memiliki saran yang lebih baik?"

" _Well_ , ya. Jika kau tidak mengeluh lapar sepanjang perjalanan kesini tadi." Bantah Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

Jongin menggosok wajahnya frustasi, tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo akan meributkan pilihannya mengenai restoran _Thai_ - _Fusion_ tempat mereka duduk saat ini. Namun perutnya yang menjerit meminta asupan membuat Jongin lebih baik menyerah daripada memenangkan argumen.

"Ok, aku minta maaf." Tutur Jongin pasrah.

Lelaki di hadapannya tetap menggerutu, seolah tidak mendengar permintaan maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo sejenak, menghafal setiap perubahan mimik lelaki itu, kemudian tertawa kecil karena hampir semua tindakan yang dia lakukan—bahkan pada saat kesal seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat hatinya memekik gemas.

" _Baby_ ," ujar Jongin akhirnya, mencoba peruntungannya dengan merayu Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu sedikit melunak, "kita tidak seharusnya bertengkar pada kencan pertama."

Dan sepertinya usaha Jongin sedikit membuahkan hasil. Karena ketika kalimat itu sampai di telinga Kyungsoo, bahu lelaki itu menegang, mengisyaratkan suatu bahasa tubuh yang tidak bisa Jongin terjemahkan.

"T—Tidak ada yang memanggil seseorang _baby_ di kencan pertama." Kyungsoo membentak tidak suka, walaupun respon tubuhnya terlihat berkebalikan. " _You're_ _so weird,_ Kim." Lelaki itu kembali merenungi buku menunya. " _As weird as this stupid food name_."

Seringai kecil mengintip dari sudut bibir Jongin saat ia menangkap apa yang Kyungsoo coba sembunyikan. "Lalu kenapa kau bersemu?"

Kyungsoo tercekat, menutupi setengah wajahnya menggunakan buku menu sambil mengintip Jongin yang kini mencondongkan diri ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada matahari kali ini." Jongin menggoda, nada lelaki itu penuh sindiran tersirat. "Atau kau ingin menyalahkan penerangan , _hm_?"

 _Menyebalkan._

" _I don't like you_ , Kim."

Kyungsoo memberi Jongin tatapan mematikan agar lelaki itu berhenti mempermalukannya. Tetapi Jongin justru terbahak keras tidak memberikan pilihan lain untuk Kyungsoo selain menendang kaki lelaki itu dari bawah meja.

" _Just pick something and order already_!" Sungut Kyungsoo gusar dengan harapan agar pikiran lelaki itu terdistraksi.

"Ok, _baby_." Jawab Jongin di tengah tawa yang masih tersisa.

Mereka berdua kembali berkutat dengan buku menunya—sambil sedikit menerka nama makanan yang sekiranya masuk dengan selera mereka. Jongin mengungkapkan teori agar Kyungsoo memilih sesuatu berbahan dasar ayam karena _chicken is never wrong, baby_ tapi sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo justru membuatnya ingin menghindari jenis makanan itu sebab _aku tidak mempercayaimu, Kim_.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan dan memutuskan untuk segera memesan.

Kyungsoo bersandar lelah begitu pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan mereka. Pandangannya berpaling ke Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, menumpukan dagu di kepalan tangan dan Kyungsoo gagal memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang Jongin pikirkan.

Tetapi senyum Jongin ternyata berhasil meruntuhkan ketegangan sebelumnya.

Karena detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi, lalu menempatkan diri di sebelah Jongin.

Itu sedikit aneh, menurut Kyungsoo, bagaimana Jongin refleks merangkulkan lengan ke bahunya tanpa adanya rasa ragu. Namun apa yang lebih aneh adalah reaksi kimia dalam tubuh Kyungsoo yang mendorongnya untuk bersarang di dada Jongin, menenggelamkan hidungnya ke tepian kemeja lelaki itu.

Ada sedikit bau matahari tercium dari tubuh Jongin, bercampur dengan sejumput aroma parfum Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa bisa tersisa di pakaian lelaki itu. Ia semakin menenggelamkan diri, jarinya mengetuk paha Jongin dalam suatu irama asal yang melantun di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo bukan seseorang yang menyukai keromantisan di muka umum. Ia juga bukan seorang perajuk yang membutuhkan banyak sentuhan dalam sebuah hubungan. Tetapi dengan Jongin—lelaki yang notabene baru ia kenal dalam hitungan jam, sebentuk perasaan begitu rakus bergumul menelisik debar jantungnya.

" _Do you know that we all made of stardust_ , Kyungsoo?" celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba, telunjuknya berputar memilin rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak, tidak mempermasalahkan Jongin yang membunuh momen ini dengan topik yang lelaki itu angkat. Ia seakan sudah cukup mengenal Jongin untuk mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu sering mencetuskan sesuatu di luar pemikiran.

"Unsur yang ada di dalam tubuh kita—" Lanjut Jongin. "—Kalsium di gigi, Nitrogen dalam DNA, Zat Besi pada darah, bahkan Karbon yang paling banyak menyusun tubuh, adalah unsur-unsur yang hanya bisa dibentuk di tempat bertekanan tinggi dan sangat panas—inti bintang."

Jongin menunduk, menyulut percik menggelitik di perut Kyungsoo ketika hidung mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"Dengan kata lain, kita adalah bagian dari residu debu bintang ketika suatu Supernova terjadi." Jongin menambahkan dengan suara parau, sementara jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menipis, hingga Kyungsoo menahan nafas, memejamkan mata, menunggu Jongin untuk—

"Pesanan anda, Tuan."

 _Sweet mother nature, of all times!_ Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

Ia melirik sengit ke arah pelayan yang segera menelan ludah menyadari kesalahannya. Kyungsoo tidak menghitung berapa kali ia melayangkan tatapan serupa ke orang tidak berdosa hanya dalam satu hari ini.

Kontras dengannya, Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih seraya melepas rangkulannya dari pundak Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tampak bersemangat mengambil sendok serta garpunya (Kyungsoo bahkan yakin Jongin sempat melompat kecil dari tempat duduk) ketika si pelayan selesai menyajikan makanan mereka.

" _Shall we_?" tanya Jongin berseri.

Lelaki ini benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, Kyungsoo mencatat.

Berkat binar yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin (dibantu dengan rasa lapar dan syukur karena—setidaknya pelayan tadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk meracuni makanannya), Kyungsoo meraih peralatan makannya sendiri kemudian membalas, "Selamat makan."

Makanan mereka—secara mengejutkan ternyata luar biasa lezat.

Kyungsoo menggumam takjub pada suapan pertama. Di samping namanya yang memusingkan, _Kaeng Phet Pet Yang_ pesanan Kyungsoo merupakan suatu pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan di lidahnya. Daging bebek panggang lembut disiram kuah kari bersantan kental serta bahan rempah beraroma pekat, mampu membuatnya meneteskan liur seketika.

Di sampingnya, Jongin seakan sudah melupakan dunia. Lelaki itu makan dengan lahap, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _Chicken Pad See Ew_ hingga pipinya penuh, tanpa mengambil jeda sekalipun untuk minum.

Merasa puas dengan makanan utama, Jongin menyarankan untuk memesan _dessert_ dalam porsi besar.

"Masih ingin berargumen bahwa saranku buruk?" Jongin menyuapkan potongan kecil es krim ke mulut Kyungsoo, terkikik pelan karena mengetahui kemenangannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia menolak suapan Jongin dan justru mengiggit jari lelaki itu.

Jongin mengaduh, sedang kaki telanjang mereka bermain di bawah meja, saling menendang kecil, memancing gelak yang membuat sekelompok orang di sekitar mereka menengok terganggu.

Mereka bahkan lupa bahwa kencan ini seharusnya hanya sebuah adegan fiktif yang direka-reka.

Seraya suapan demi suapan berganti, Jongin tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan topik mengenai tokoh dunia yang tidak Kyungsoo kenal sebelumnya.

Dan Do Kyungsoo—The Almighty Do Kyungsoo yang luar biasa lancang terhadap segala hal, menemukan dirinya diam tanpa membuat satupun komentar kasar. Antusiasme yang menari di mata Jongin membuatnya menetap, mendengarkan lelaki itu berceloteh riang tentang sesuatu yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah menarik minatnya.

"—maka dari itu aku bukan salah satu yang mengidolakan Edison. Beliau seperti seseorang yang gila paten dibanding Tesla. Seharusnya kita bisa menikmati listrik secara cuma-cuma. Apa kau pernah melihat Tesla-Coil sebelumnya, Kyungsoo? Bayangkan, Tesla bahkan bisa dengan tenangnya bekerja di bawah alat yang memancarkan arus listrik bervoltase tinggi pada medium udara seperti petir itu! Belum lagi—" Jongin menghentikan racauannya, menjilat bibirnya sendiri gugup sebelum melepaskan senyum timpang. "Kau bosan, ya?"

Kyungsoo segera membelalak dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak!" Serunya setengah melengking. "Aku mendengarkanmu. Sungguh."

Jongin masih belum menghilangkan senyum kaku di wajahnya. "Semua anggota keluargaku berkecimpung dalam bidang fisika." Paparnya. "Aku bahkan memilki _Hyung_ yang kini sedang menekuni ilmu fisika murni. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan tahu _Hyung_ -ku jauh lebih gila."

Jongin berubah salah tingkah. "Ah, aku minta maaf jika pembicaraan ini terlampau membosankan." Tangan lelaki itu bekerja untuk membayar pesanan mereka sebelum kemudian beranjak cepat dari tempat duduk, tidak memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk bicara. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi."

"Hey!" Kyungsoo berteriak panik menangkap situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. "Hey, Kim! Tunggu!" Ia tergopoh, berupaya mengejar Jongin yang berjalan terburu-buru.

Udara dingin segera menyergap Kyungsoo begitu ia tiba di pintu keluar restoran. Tetapi tatapan pedih yang Jongin layangkan ketika lelaki itu berbalik menghampirinya, jauh lebih membuatnya menggigil.

"Itu semua benar, kau tahu—" Jongin berkata lirih, memancing setengah alis Kyungsoo naik karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang Jongin ungkapkan. "Tentang Moonkyu yang mengatakan bahwa aku membosankan, aneh dan sebagainya. Itu semua benar."

"Oh, astaga. Lalu kau kira pendapatku akan sama seperti itu?" Bantah Kyungsoo.

Jongin terperangah. "Kau tidak mengaggapku—"

"Bagaimana dengan evaluasi?" Potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Kencan ini seharusnya untuk menunjukkan apakah kita merupakan pribadi yang layak untuk dijadikan kekasih atau tidak, bukan?"

Jongin mematung di tempat, masih belum bisa menyerap kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Baik, biar aku yang memulai." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membetulkan posisi jaket yang menggantung di lengannya. "Menurutku, kau tampan."

Sekilas kejut terbesit di mata Jongin. Lelaki itu terlihat canggung, kedua bahunya terangkat naik sementara kakinya menggambar pola tidak jelas di tanah. "Oh, ya?"

" _Yup_." Kyungsoo membalas yakin, sedikit lega karena setidaknya ia sudah bisa menenangkan Jongin dari opini buruk yang mungkin menghantui lelaki itu selama ini. "Dan kau memiliki tawa yang menyenangkan, kau rendah hati, kau pendengar yang baik, juga penuh perhatian—tetapi tolong catat, aku bukan wanita jadi kau _seharusnya_ tidak perlu membukakan pintu taksi untukku."

Dengan pernyataan itu, Jongin melepaskan sengal malu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kepercayaan diri lelaki itu meningkat, menyibakkan tirai bagi kepribadian aslinya yang cerah untuk keluar dari sangkar.

"Oh, satu lagi." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat ke Jongin, salah satu tangannya memegang bahu Jongin sebagai tumpuan selagi ia berjinjit menyejajarkan bibirnya ke telinga lelaki itu. " _I think nerd is the new kind of sexy_."

Wajah lelaki di hadapannya berubah merah padam hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan untuk menghentikan rayuannya.

"Lagipula siapa lagi orang di dunia ini yang memiliki otak cemerlang disamping kemampuan menari yang luar biasa sepertimu?" Kyungsoo menusuk perut Jongin menggunakan siku. " _Trust me_ , Kim. _You're smokin' hot_."

" _And you're talking nonsense_." Jongin menggamit leher Kyungsoo, menceckik lelaki itu pelan menggunakan lengan. "Giliranku?"

Kyungsoo menggumam membenarkan.

"Ok. Jadi, um… menurutku, kau pemberani. Kau berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu tanpa pikir panjang, walaupun itu bisa berubah buruk—kurasa, tergantung situasi. Kau juga menarik, sangat menarik jika aku boleh jujur. _But you're insane and your joke is dumb as_ —"

" _Excuse me, in my defense_ ' _knock-knock_ '—' _who's there?_ '—'Howie'—'Howie _who_?'—'Howie _gonna hide this body_ ' _is hilarious_!" Sergah Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Jongin hanya tergelak, perasaan bahagia begitu padat bertumpu di pusat dadanya, mematri lekang yang seakan telah lama ada di sana.

Langkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendadak terhenti, begitu juga dengan lebur tawa mereka ketika mata keduanya melihat sebuah menara jam dari kejauhan.

Lima menit menuju tengah malam.

Janji mereka untuk melakukan kencan pura-pura ini tidak akan lagi berlaku ketika hari telah berganti.

Kecanggungan mendadak begitu menyesakkan. Jongin melepas tangannya perlahan, sedang Kyungsoo berputar menghadap Jongin, memandang lelaki itu lekat-lekat lewat lensa matanya.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin ini berakhir.

Karena ia yakin ia telah jatuh cinta.

Mungkin bukan tipikal cinta posesif seperti _aku mencintaimu dan ingin hidup bersama denganmu selamanya_ tetapi lebih kepada tipikal cinta lugu yang menghasilkan gemericik rindu pada salam perpisahan serta _aku ingin melihatmu besok pagi, dan besoknya, dan lusa kemudian, dan seterusnya._

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin menarik dagunya lembut hingga pandangan mereka saling bersambut. Mata lelaki itu tampak sangat dalam, gelap, menghanyutkan, seolah ingin menyuarakan permasalahan bisu yang menggaung dari kepalanya. "Kau—Kau lupa untuk menilai satu hal."

Jongin mengambil nafas pendek. " _Am I a good kisser_?"

Itu hanya dibuat-buat.

Oh, Kyungsoo tahu jelas itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat.

Tetapi irama jantung yang begitu nyaring sampai ke telinga Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk menyahut, "Ak—Aku sudah lupa."

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu?"

Kalimat itu memang diutarakan begitu singkat namun sarat akan hasrat yang mengendap, merayapi malam menjadi suatu melodi kabur.

"Kurasa."

Jongin tidak perlu mempertimbangkan dua kali untuk meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam suatu ciuman yang menimbulkan gelora panas di tiap sel tubuh mereka. Bibir bawah Kyungsoo menelusup di antara bibir Jongin; basah, hangat dan putus asa. Kaki Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang serasa meleleh.

Tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, di tengah jarak yang lambat laun merenggang, juga desah nafas Kyungsoo yang parau, ia berbisik. " _Yes, you're a good kisser_."

Pernyataan itu seakan menutup setiap pertanyaan lain bahwa bukan, hubungan mereka yang terdahulu gagal bukan karena kesalahan di diri mereka masing-masing.

" _So,"_ Jongin menunduk, senyum pahit yang terlalu dipaksakan terukir di bibirnya. _"I guess this is it_ , huh?"

"Yeah, _I—I guess._ " Kyungsoo berdeham kecil karena suaranya terdengar serak. Ia meloloskan tawa sumbang sebelum melanjutkan, "Suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk bimbang, sepatunya mengetuk jalan dengan tempo tidak beraturan. "Ya, aku juga."

" _Bye_ , Kim." Tukas Kyungsoo segera, kesedihan bergumul di pelupuk matanya.

"Yeah… _bye_."

Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

Ia merasa seolah sedang terperangkap dalam suatu cerita dongeng. Dimana dentang jam dua belas memisahkan dua insan yang seharusnya tertakdir—atau bagaimana keyakinan Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia dan Jongin memiliki ikatan seperti itu, menuju jalan mereka masing-masing seperti saat mereka belum bertemu.

Mungkin perbedaannya, pada kisah ini, sang pangeran tidak akan mencari ke seluruh penjuru negeri hanya untuk menemukannya kembali.

Kyungsoo tertawa pahit.

Ia meneruskan langkahnya semakin jauh, berusaha menghilangkan berat yang menggelayuti hati dan pikirannya. Pandangannya kini beredar untuk mencari taksi, tujuan satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam kepalanya adalah; pulang.

Kyungsoo ingin terlelap.

Tubuhnya begitu lelah menampung beragam emosi.

Hanya dalam satu hari, Kyungsoo telah mencicipi sakitnya patah hati, kepuasan dalam pembalasan, gelitik perasaan kepada seseorang yang sepenuhnya asing, hingga manisnya jatuh cinta lagi.

Namun—s _ayangnya_ , setiap dongeng memiliki akhir. Lalu— _sialnya_ , dongeng Kyungsoo bukan salah satu kisah yang berakhir bahagia.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Tangannya tengah melambai untuk menghentikan taksi ketika ia tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang lelaki yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu terengah, kedua tangannya bertumpu di lutut, dan beberapa tetes peluh membasahi keningnya.

Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo tangkap selanjutnya adalah teriakan menggema yang ditujukan kepadanya.

" _How about a second date_?"

"Oh, _thank_ _God. Yes_!" Kyungsoo berlari cepat menghampiri Jongin. " _Freaking yes_."

Ia memeluk Jongin sekuat tenaga seraya terus merapalkan ' _oh_ , _thank God, thank God_ ' dari dalam mulutnya.

43.200 detik.

Do Kyungsoo mendapatkan kejutannya setelah 43.200 detik dalam wujud seorang lelaki yang memahaminya hanya dalam hitungan jam dan Kyungsoo tidak memusingkan angka lain yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai kepada ke titik ini.

Sementara di pelukannya, Jongin tertawa sambil terus menghujani puncak kepalanya dengan kecupan, meyakinkannya bahwa perasaannya kali ini berbalas dengan sempurna.

 _Sangat sempurna._

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu saran yang berguna agar terhindar dari patah hati." Jongin tiba-tiba berucap. "Walaupun ini akan terdengar bodoh karena si pembuat saran sendiri telah melanggarnya."

Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut, tersenyum kecil seakan kalimat yang keluar setelah ini adalah sesuatu yang paling konyol. "Jangan jatuh cinta."

Kyungsoo tergelak geli karena pernyataan cinta tidak langsung Jongin. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher lelaki itu, menyandarkan kening mereka lebih dekat lagi.

" _Too late_." Balas Kyungsoo, ia sekarang mengerti mengapa hubungan asmaranya tidak pernah berhasil sebelumnya. " _I've already fallen._ "

Karena ketika Kyungsoo kembali mencium Jongin, bibir lelaki itu tidak tercecap seperti penyesalan.

Melainkan harapan serta kepastian.

Jadi, Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya terhasut, mengizinkan sihir cinta untuk kembali bekerja mempengaruhinya.

Untuk yang terakhir kali.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note** :

 **PLEASE READ!**

 _WELL, THAT WASN'T GOOD._

Entah kenapa engga bias nulis akhir-akhir ini, mungkin sedikit stress karena skripsi, so yeah. ( _Oh, and sorry for the dick-talk_ , HAHAHAHA)

Seharusnya, ini diakhiri sama _epilogue_. Cuma karena aku bener-bener lagi gabisa nulis banget, jadi aku minta maaf banget untuk sementara biar Kaleidoscope-nya sampe sini dulu :((

 **I DECIDED TO GO ON INDEFINITE HIATUS**

Aku gabisa mastiin bakal balik nulis lagi kapan, cuma tenang aja aku tetep bakal balik karena ada satu FF yang udah jadi setengah dan rasanya sayang banget kalo ga dilanjutin.

JADI, UNTUK SEMENTARA TERIMAKASIH UDAH BACA SAMPAI CHAPTER INI. TERIMAKASIH SEKALI UDAH BACA TIAP CERITA WALAUPUN ITU BUKAN OTP KALIAN. _(Your reviews are so cute m'sobbing). MAAF SEKALI AKU BELUM BISA NGASIH YANG TERBAIK HUHUHUHUHUHU. I AM A BAD AUTHOR I'M AWARE OF THAT._

 **If you don't mind please follow me on twitter the username is kaishocks**

I'D REALLY LOVE TO CHAT. AND PLEASE GREET ME FIRST, I DUNNOT BITE I SWEAR ON JOONMYEON'S CHOCOLATE ABS. Just ask me for follow back, genuinely don't mind :'

( _omg I'm so emotional rn, dammit period_!)

Last but not least; I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. AS MUCH AS KAI LOVES CHICKEN AND HIS SOOSOO HYUNG.  
Review, saran, kritik, sangat teramat diapresiasi.

 _ **XOXO**_

 **―Red Sherry** **―**


End file.
